


Adventures in Assassination, People are Seriously Annoying

by Kiba_Lover23



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Assassination, Awkward Flirting, Bosmer Assassin, Death, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Near Death Experiences, Racism, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 75,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiba_Lover23/pseuds/Kiba_Lover23
Summary: After being visited by Arnbjorn, who tried and failed to recruit her for the Dark Brotherhood, Mira decides to use her hard earned skills as a hunter to become a freelance assassin. This decision prompts her to travel in search of people who can help her join this shadowy underworld. After all anyone who could help her in Skyrim are bound to be connected to the Brotherhood already. Operating against a shadowy cult is one thing, but openly letting them know is another! So Mira heads first to Hammerfell, where she aims to get her start as a killer for hire.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Elinhir

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this will be a tale full of drama, comedy, and action. A little more fleshed out than the first part of Mira's story, which was my first written project in 15 years. I enjoyed writing the first part so much that I couldn't help but do more for this character who is often on my mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira thinks back on what led her to Hammerfell, and she makes some friendly and... Not so friendly connections, and is offered a chance at the job she desires... A test of her skills

Mira was sitting at the bar of a Hammerfell inn, contemplating how she'd ended up there. After the Dark Brotherhood had offered her a place among them, and been emphatically shot down, the Bosmer had realized her skill set from her days with the circus and her childhood on the run could easily be used by an assassin. Not to mention her ability to shape shift into a massive humanoid saber cat. Arnbjorn's thinly veiled threats had been a major factor in her decision... since escaping slavery three years before, Mira had come to realize she deeply resented being ordered around or threatened. with one notable exception... in bed she was happy to relinquish control and just relax! Once she'd come to the conclusion that being an assassin was something she wanted to do, it was also obvious that she would need help getting started. Anyone who could help her within Skyrim's borders would likely be connected to the Brotherhood already.

Which was how she ended up here with no idea how to proceed... her first idea had been to pose as a client needing an assassin, but no matter how she explained the deception, she couldn't see that going over well! Sitting in a rowdy bar was getting her nowhere, so finishing her drink she rose and headed out into the dark streets. The golden eyes of a thief following her with interest; Amirh Fahrin, a young Redguard pickpocket had seen her a number of times over the weeks she'd been in Elinhir. She seemed a good target for thievery... Thin and small, and always seeming to have a fair bit of coin on hand. He wouldn't mind getting his hands on her in other ways when he thought about it... what a nice figure... But business first! Amirh caught up to Mira just as she was turning down a shadowed alleyway, reaching carefully for her satchel and yelping loudly in surprise as she snatched his wrist! The next moment was a dizzying blur until he found himself face first in the alley wall with his right arm painfully twisted behind him and her free hand at the base of his skull. The thief had no idea his target was so strong, and struggling against her iron grip only caused more pain, so he quickly gave up.

_"Wise choice handsome... Now I should kill you for trying to rob me, but I have a better idea! I'm thinking that as a thief, you probably have connections I can make use of. So if you happen to know an assassin I can meet with I want you to give me a little nod, understand?"_ Mira's words were deceptively calm, but her tone was cold and promised violence if he resisted her. Amirh considered his current position... He did know an assassin, but Eriel D'ajon was dangerous! Going to her and requesting a meeting with an unknown outlander could easily get him killed! On the other hand, the outlander in question currently had razor sharp nails pricking his scalp, and with just a little more pressure could snap his arm. All things considered... He nodded.

_"Wonderful sweetheart, now if I let go of you, you're going to behave aren't you?"_

 _"Yeah, I feel like my arm is gonna fall off, so I'd like to be let go. How in Oblivion is a woman the size of a child so strong?! I thought for sure I'd be making some easy coin..."_ Amirh mumbled the last bit under his breath hoping she wouldn't hear, but of course she did. rolling her eyes the were-cat replied,

_"That's a secret, but along with extra strength, you'll also find I have excellent hearing!"_ The young thief's jaw dropped in surprise, and Mira chuckled as she released him cautiously, easing his twisted arm down gently. Amirh turned slowly to face her getting his first close look at her pretty face. He was almost immediately smitten... The elf in front of him had big bright green eyes, flawless pale skin, and waist length silver hair. Mira's appearance was slightly exotic in comparison to most Bosmer people, but among Redguards, no one looked like her at all! He stared stupidly at her for far longer than necessary before he could think of anything to say.

_"Wow, uhhh... You're very pretty! I hadn't realized I was about to put my hands on such a lovely maiden! Maybe after I arrange a meeting with Eriel, you and I could get to know each other better? Get a drink or two and see where that takes us?"_ Mira gaped at him in shocked disbelief, how could he possibly be flirting right now?! What was it about thieves that made them like this... were they all masochists...?! It certainly seemed that way after meeting a few of them. Honestly it seemed like the common theme with thieves of all kinds...

_"Hands to yourself thief, if you want to keep them attached. I'm not interested in anything else you have to offer, which I doubt would be much... Arrange that meeting with your assassin and I will be satisfied. My name is Mira Stormwind, who are you?"_

 _"Alright, understood, no touching! I'm Amirh... So, when do you want to meet Eriel? I'll have to ask her if she'll even see you... I'm curious what you could need an assassin for anyway, you seem pretty capable of murder yourself?"_ He replied nervously, rubbing his shoulder to ease the ache as he spoke. The obvious answer was that she wanted someone dead and she couldn't get to them herself, but he didn't think that was the answer for some reason.

_"My reasons are really not your concern. Just do your best to get me that meeting. That's the only part you need to worry about. After you do that you'll find me at the Laughing Jackal Inn on the outskirts of the city after dark. I warn you now Amirh, don't just disappear on me, or send someone after me in some half assed attempt at retaliation... Or I will track you down and eat you alive..."_ Mira finished her little speech with a menacing grin full of sharp teeth. Amirh had no trouble believing that, in the dark with fangs bared and green eyes reflecting torch light, even this tiny woman looked damn scary!

_"Okay, it might take a few days to get word to her, but I swear I'll do it! I don't want to be your dinner... At least not like that."_ Mira's only reply was a nod and a dismissive shooing gesture. Amirh took off as fast as he could without looking like he was fleeing. As soon as he was out of sight Mira sighed, thinking to herself how lucky it was that a thief who just happened to know a killer for hire had tried to pick her pockets. If he had been telling the truth, and wasn't planning on setting her up that is... truthfully it wouldn't matter much, either he'd help her or he wouldn't. She hadn't been getting anywhere on her own and at least this gave her a chance. She would deal with whatever came up as it happened. Satisfied with that Mira continued her walk to the Laughing Jackal so she could get some sleep.

The next few days were spent following her usual routine; breakfast, a good couple of hours performing around the city, lunch, and occasionally checking the notice boards for odd job postings. Her favorites were those for lost pets. It was simple to track them down, and her natural ability to command animals allowed her to quickly make friends and bring them home. Worried owners always paid her well for their return. On the evening of the third day Amirh came into the Jackal as Mira was eating her dinner, looking all over the room nervously before spotting her and hurrying to her table. Raking his fingers through his short hair and messing it up badly, the young Redguard let out an exaggerated groan,

_"Uuuugh! Well, Eriel nearly shot me for bothering her with this but she agreed to meet with you tonight.... Maybe you can buy me a drink since I risked my life for this?"_

 _"Seems reasonable, where am I meeting her?"_ Mira asked, gesturing for the innkeeper to bring over another round of drinks.

_"Here... She's nearby, scoping this place out. Making sure this isn't some kind of trap... I really hope it isn't! She'd kill me if I led her into an ambush... Anyway, she'll be here within the hour if she's satisfied it's safe. We'll just have to wait."_

_"I guess it's lucky for you that I only want to talk to her then. Smart though... Checking this out first. Let's just chat, since I assume Eriel wouldn't want you running out on her?"_

_"Uh yeah, you're right. She wouldn't.... So, still unwilling to tell me what all this is about? No judgement, I promise!"_ Amirh picked up his drink and sipped it while Mira considered her answer. Deciding she may as well tell him since he appeared to have come through for her. She explained her need to the dashing thief. The two passed the time talking, until a woman strode into the Inn with an air of dangerous confidence, her long red-brown hair flowing down her back in sleek braids. She approached their table sedately, grey eyes sliding over Mira looking unimpressed.

_"You're the outlander Amirh was begging me to meet? The one who threatened to eat him alive? Amirh you moron, you could snap this elfling in two easily! Tell me what this is about before I murder you both for wasting my time...."_ Mira looked quietly annoyed at the assassins' typical underestimation of her, but she was getting used to this reaction. She thought for a moment about how to explain all this before answering.

_"A little less than two months ago I caught the attention of Skyrim's chapter of the Dark Brotherhood by killing a disgusting pig of a man in Windhelm. They sent someone along to try and recruit me, claiming my skills would be of use to them. The problem is I have no interest in joining a 'family' of death obsessed cultists, though I do want to take up their line of work. Getting started requires a little help though, since I have no connections to make use of. Which brings me here. Eriel, I'd like to ask you for your help in becoming an assassin myself, can you do that for me?_ Eriel's pale gray eyes widened for a moment before narrowing to give Mira an assessing look. This was not at all the sort of request she'd been expecting... But it was a refreshing break from the norm!

_"That depends pretty much entirely on what skills the Brotherhood was interested in. Tell me your skill set, and I'll decide whether or not to give you a chance. Normally I wouldn't even consider this, but things around here have been terribly boring and I could use a distraction from the tedium."_ She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms and waiting. Mira nodded and sat forward, answering calmly.

_"First off, I'm a champion of Hircine, and I was given a form of lycanthropy as a reward, giving me the ability to shape-shift into a were-cat. So I'm far faster and stronger than I look... Ask Amirh... The Brotherhood claimed interest in my ability to tear people apart, but my main skills are stealth and tracking. I prefer to use short swords, thrown blades, and darts. I'm also an aspiring alchemist and smith... Satisfied?"_ Eriel frowned thoughtfully. Being something of a lycanthrope could be useful in this line of work, and would explain how a woman so small had easily bested such a strong young man. She had a contract now that really didn't interest her much, and it would be a good opportunity to test the outlander.

_"Assuming you're telling the truth, it sounds like you might make a decent contract killer. There's a small simple job you can do for me, call it a test if you will... A local noblewoman has made herself an enemy with enough coin to hire assassins. Security in her manor is shamefully lax, so it should be easy to get in. I'll leave the method of killing up to you, the only conditions are: Don't be spotted, and kill only your target. Here are the details, get it done and don't fuck it up!"_ With that Eriel tossed a scroll on the table and walked out.

_"Aaaand she's gone... But how is she gonna know if I did or not? I have no idea how to contact her!"_ Mira exclaimed in exasperation.

_"Knowing her, she'll be watching from nearby. If you do well, she'll get in touch with you after. If not you'll never see her again! Anyway, as fun as this was I'm gonna go... See you later Mira, good luck!"_ Amirh chuckled loudly, finishing his drink. He walked out of the Inn with the spring back in his step. Mira finished her dinner with no further interruptions and decided to get to bed early. She had a lot of preparations to make before taking on her first contract.


	2. A Test of Skill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira gets ready to take on her first contract. A challenge set up by Eriel D'ajon to prove her skills.

The next few nights Mira spent a couple of hours scoping out the walled off estate, scouting from nearby roof tops and alleys between houses. It was immediately apparent that this wouldn't be as easy as Eriel had said. Guard rotations had been increased and large dogs wandered the grounds. After she was confident about the layout of the manor and the security schedules, Mira decided her best way past them was a potent sleeping draught. Breaking from her usual routine the morning of her test, the Bosmer went to an alchemy shop first thing after she woke up. Asking the proprietor about their stock of ingredients for health potions, the elderly Redguard woman looking quite concerned for her, muttered,

_"Oh you poor dearie, not sleeping well are you? I'm sorry to hear that, we'll have to fix it for you right away! Lack of sleep will quickly take a toll on that pretty young face."_

 _"Your worry is both unnecessary and unwanted, frankly you'd do better to keep the personal chatter to yourself. Tell me about your most potent stock and then leave me alone..."_ The shop keeper looked taken aback, she'd never expected such coldness from a girl with such a sweet face! When she finished setting the requested items on the counter, the young elf bought everything wordlessly and proceeded to craft a thick, highly concentrated sleep potion. She left immediately after bottling it and cleaning up the alchemy station, which was a bit of a relief to the old woman. The customer hadn't been violent... But she was clearly dangerous.

Late that night Mira slipped over the estate wall in a blind spot she'd found in the patrols. Waiting for just the right moment to knock out the nearest guard. As the man passed close by a thick hedge, she hit him in the neck with a knockout dart. He yelped, slapping a hand to the dart and pulling it out in shock, before collapsing with a huff. Mira dragged his unconscious body into the narrow gap between the wall and the hedge and moved toward the house. Next up were the dogs, and that was even easier. The small pack approached her angrily, but Mira held her ground calmly as if she belonged there. As they drew in close she tossed out a few pieces of fresh antelope, dosed with the same sleeping tonic as before. The dogs snapped up the rare treat and trotted off to sleep. With both the guard and the dogs taken care of the way to her target was clear.

_"Time to get inside and find the spoiled bitch I'm here for! Gods this is more complicated than Eriel led me to believe... Lucky for me that someone decided to let ivy grow directly up to their window. No sneaking through the whole house for me!"_ Mira smiled and began scaling the wall below the window. Her gray-green outfit masking her appearance among the leaves. She was forced to climb slowly to avoid making much noise. Just as Mira reached the window there was a sudden burst of activity on the ground! It seemed someone had noticed the absence of a guard and four dogs!

_"Halmin, where are you? Divines damn it... If he's drunk again the lord will have his head! Wait a minute... Here he is. What is that? Sound the alarm! We have an intruder!!"_ He had found her dart in the sleeping man's hand. If only she'd picked it up! Apparently Halmin had a habit of getting drunk on the job, if she'd taken the dart with her then no one would even suspect she was here... After the guard passed Mira crept quickly through the window, having to hurry now. A moment later the alarm bells began ringing as she stalked toward her sleeping target, who suddenly sat up and looked right at her!

_"Oh gods! Rhalith said he'd send someone after me when I rejected him, but I thought it was his usual bluster.... GUARDS HEL-"_ Mira tackled the young woman back into the bed, plunging a poisoned dagger up under her ribs while covering her mouth, holding her position until the struggles stopped. Pulling the blade out quickly and heading back to the window, this time climbing up to the roof. There was only one man posted there, and once he was taken care of she had a place to lie low until the commotion died down. The whole process took about three hours. Mira listened with amusement as many people shouted, her kill was discovered and the whole estate flew into hectic action. The search ended fruitlessly long before sunrise and Mira slipped out of the estate grounds with not a single living witness.The process had been harder than she first expected, but all in all successful. Now, with the job done, it was time to head back to the inn for a well deserved nap. When she got back to her room Mira fell into her bed and slept almost the moment her head hit the pillow. The sun had been up for nearly two hours when she woke up, spotting a note on her bedside table from Eriel.

'Outlander,  
You may have noticed the tightened security at the Manor... I apologize for misleading you, but any assassin worth their salt can adapt plans to deal with changes. Had you been unable to handle the extra difficulty, you'd have been worthless. Truthfully I expected you to end up dead, but you overcame the challenge better than expected. Your careful scouting and preparation impressed me and despite the alarms you finished the contract efficiently and to my exact specifications. I will put a few people in contact with you for more jobs in the future.  
Well done, Eriel.'

_"Bitch would have led me into a death trap if I had taken her word for it! It's a good thing I checked for myself... She makes a good point though. Plus she's recommending me to others, so I must have made a good impression!"_


	3. Secret Sanguine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Elinhir is preparing for the New life festival, a celebration full of drinking and pranks, dedicated to Sanguine. Mira participates somewhat willingly, getting up to a little mischief, and having a little trouble.

Mira smiled as she climbed out of bed and began her morning stretches, her extreme flexibility making the routine look a bit odd. She dressed in her typical outfit for performing and ate a light breakfast. Returning to her normal schedule the Bosmer performed in the main square for the majority of the next few days, earning a fair bit of coin. The city was gearing up for a big celebration, the New Life festival, a holiday full of free alcohol and debauched pranks. Numerous vendors set up new stalls, and other performers were preparing shows. Mira had seen Amirh a few times since their meeting with Eriel and he always waved cheerily. More often than not she saw him picking pockets and if she wasn't busy and he didn't have to disappear quickly, he would come to talk. When the festival day rolled around Mira spent most of it wandering around the new stalls browsing but not buying anything. In the late afternoon a courier approached, handing her a brightly colored envelope and saying,

_"Secret Sanguine! Have fun, and try to figure out who challenged you!"_ Before walking away. Mira took the message and opened it, sniffing at the paper....

" _Amirh huh? What is this... OH!!! I'm going to kill him!!"_ All day long she'd seen people getting up to all sorts of weird, lewd things and announcing that it was for this 'secret sanguine' to loud cheers, and now it seemed she was going to take part.... Ignoring the challenge for now Mira watched some of the other performers... but none of them compared to her family! Dro'shiro and Ma'dari could put on better shows in their sleep and the clowns were boring compared to the antics of Junal-Ei and his troupe. Memories of her adoptive family brought a smile to the elf's face.

After the sun had set Mira headed to the tavern Amirh had mentioned in his letter... The place was packed which made her very nervous. But she never backed down from a challenge, so she pushed her way up to the bar for a little liquid courage. Quickly downing the ale and slamming her glass on the counter. Mira took a deep breath and hopped onto the bar top, the sudden motion gaining quite a bit of attention. Though it was nothing compared to what came next! She let her hair down, swaying her hips and running her hands over her chest and down her stomach before pulling her shirt over her head and dropping it. Performing an excellent striptease to loud cheering and catcalls, she strode along the bar blowing kisses and waving. When she was down to nothing but boots, Mira bowed gracefully and called out loud,

_"This Secret Sanguine challenge was brought to you by Amirh Farihn, so give him a great big round of applause before I murder him!"_ The entire tavern bursting into laughter and appreciative clapping as Mira gracefully sprang from the bar and gathered her clothing. One man groped her ass as she walked over to Amirh's table, earning a couple of broken fingers for his trouble. The young thief smiled nervously as she redressed in front of him.

_"Come on beautiful, you wouldn't really kill me over a traditional festival joke would you... Wait, you totally wouldn't, right?"_ Mira looked at him quietly, and the longer she stayed silent, the more Amirh squirmed, so she drew it out as long as possible. Staring him down until he looked ready to bolt before finally breaking into helpless laughter.

_"No, I suppose I won't actually kill you, but you definitely owe me a drink... One of those drunks grabbed my butt! Seriously though, you're lucky I like you...."_ Sitting down with a sigh while the thief signaled for another round. There was comfortable silence between the pair for a few minutes until Amirh spoke up.

" _I uh.... I really hope there aren't any hard feelings over the prank Mira, so I got you a little something to make up for it... Just in case."_ The Redguard reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple silk pouch, picking Mira's hand up from the table and dropping it into her palm. Genuinely surprised, she opened the pouch and dumped out a necklace... **A simple silver flower shaped pendant with a blue stone set in the center, strung onto a black leather cord.** Mira smiled slightly,

_"There are no hard feelings, but thank you for the gift Amirh. It's very pretty... I just hope this isn't some attempt to bribe your way into my bed with presents?"_

 _"No.... Well... Okay maybe, but I didn't think it would actually work. No harm in trying though, right?"_ He rubbed the back of his neck ruefully, looking mildly disappointed. Mira shook her head irritably... They never knew when to give up! At least he'd been respectful and taken it well... Amirh was cute, but Mira really had no interest in pursuing another man right now. After all she'd left Taraji and the rest of her family behind with no clue if she could ever go back less than 4 months ago. The thought of being with anyone else right now felt like a betrayal. After accepting Amirh's gift and having another drink she decided it was time to head back to her room at the Laughing Jackal. The streets were still full of rowdy drunks that Mira had to shove through. Quickly becoming fed up with the jostling and pushing, she moved toward the edge of the square and scaled the wall to the roof tops. This way she could get to the less crowded sectors of the city without hassle, and avoid the dangerous alleyways at the same time.

********Mentions attempted rape********

_"No need to take that risk with the city so full... I don't need any more run-ins with thieves or worse!"_ Having reached the edge of the festivities, the elf hopped down from the walls and almost immediately ran into a very large man. He pulled her in close gripping her hip tightly enough to bruise and sniffing her hair.

_"So sweet... Don't you know this part of town isn't safe for pretty young women at night? Lucky you ran into me and not one of my men.... They'd rob you, rape you, and then cut your throat... Now me, I'll escort you home like a gentleman. I think that deserves a nice reward, don't you?"_ He slid his fat hands around to her breasts and ass, making his meaning crystal clear to Mira. The pig had her in a position where she couldn't reach the dagger hidden in the small of her back or her boot! His sheer bulk left her with one option, one she really didn't look forward to with the smell coming from him. With no other choice, the were-cat snarled angrily and bit deep into the hand he had been about to cover her mouth with. Her attacker bellowed in pain as long fangs sank into his palm, pulling back and doing himself more damage,

_"You stupid little slut! I'll kill you for that, but not before I fuck you until you can't remember your own name!! I was going to be nice, you Bosmeri whore but it's too late now!"_ Reaching out with bloody hands, he seemed ready to strangle Mira! Luckily all the commotion had attracted the attention of a passing sell sword, a tall Nord with light brown hair and a scarred face. Seeing a hulking fat man screaming explicit threats at what could possibly be a child at first glance made his blood boil! Drawing his sword Brunwulf charged in, yelling a battle cry and rammed the blade into the fat man's side, driving him away from his victim. He glanced her way for a moment catching a quick look at her blood covered face, before turning and trying to pull his sword free. When he succeeded he looked up to check on the young woman, only to see her bolting!

*********End of explicit scene********

_"Wait! Hey, at least tell me you're okay! He didn't hurt you, did he?"_

 _"I'm fine, thanks! Bye!"_ Was all he got before the silver haired woman disappeared around a corner. Brunwulf shook his head, figuring he had done all he could and cleaned his blade on the dead man's shirt before leaving. He reported the incident to the first guard he passed. Agreeing calmly to come along while they checked it out. He was allowed to leave when the guard confirmed that there was a dead man who appeared to have had a scuffle with someone small who had run away. After all, no sane man reports a murder straight to the guards while their victim's body is still warm! Meanwhile Mira had reached her room, slammed the door and collapsed against it with a sob. Memories of Marius flooding her mind.... That last terrible night with Sylvano... His vile words and the pain he'd been so excited to inflict on her. She shuddered and fought back tears,

_"You're okay, nothing happened! They're all dead and those days are over... It's fine, everything is fine... Marius, Sylvano, and that pig are dead!"_ Forcing herself to stand, Mira called for some hot water to wash up with and changed into a soft nightgown to sleep. Now would have been a great time to have a bed mate. Sniffling, she desperately wished she could be with Taraji now. Curling into as small of a ball as she could Mira prepared to struggle through a night full of bad memories and fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A little teeny easter egg related to the roleplay this character was created for is in this chapter! Sylvia, the pendant Amirh gives Mira is the same one Cassidy briefly stole from her at breakfast awhile back :)**


	4. Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our aspiring assassin hires a traveling companion on Eriel's sound advice and heads to Rihad for another job and to make a new contact. She and her new partner get off to a pretty rocky start... So lets hope they get along better later!

At breakfast the next morning Mira was quite a mess with her hair mussed and dark circles under her eyes. Eriel approached the elf with her usual confidence and coldness... Until she got close enough to see. The older woman looked shocked at the elf girl's ragged appearance, but didn't mention it yet.

_"Morning kid, I've found another contract in Rihad that I think you'd be perfect for. The mark is a cheating husband whose wife is fed up with the lies. I also have some suggestions for people you should meet for further work and supplies. Sovul Neruthyn is a fellow assassin in Rihad who can advise you on your current target. In Kvatch is a smuggler who can help you get access to just about anything... Her name is Lagurash Gra-muzbak. She has connections with many of the provinces Thieves guilds."_ Eriel took a seat at the table across from Mira while she waited for the girl to speak. It took some time before she answered. Mira had nodded along with each new bit of information, clearly listening and thinking. After organizing her scattered thoughts she murmured,

_"Thank you Eriel, the job sounds good and I'd be happy to take it. Tell me a little more about these other people, where can I find them?"_ Her voice was low and tired, nothing like the way she usually spoke. Normally the Redguard was uncaring, and wouldn't have bothered, but something in Mira's eyes was wrong. Almost a haunted, dead look so she said,

_"I will, but that can wait. Right now you need to tell me what happened to make you look like an old hag! Seriously...."_ Mira looked up in surprise at the statement, her expression mildly offended too. Not that Eriel cared about that... The elf's expression shifted to be more guarded, but Eriel had helped her and been decent to her, so she might as well be honest...

_"I was attacked last night, and it dragged up old bad memories. That's all I can really say about it."_ Eriel nodded, she knew it would be unwise to push for anymore than that, and she wouldn't. But she could offer a little advice. She recommended a couple of trustworthy sell swords in the area, including a certain young Nord with a scarred face!

_"Thank you again, it would be nice not to travel alone. Now I need to get ready for my day job so help me out with those details I asked about?"_ Eriel told her everything she needed and Mira carefully noted the information. The women shook hands and took their leave of each other. Eriel heading off to Gods know where and Mira going upstairs to dress and make herself more presentable so she could perform without looking like a 'hag.' Mira came back downstairs with a cloak covering her outfit of close fitting dark blue velvet, and her hair intricately braided, carrying a bag of props in hand. The festival crowds had cleared out by then and her usual spot was free, but before she could get to work she needed to send a courier to one of the mercenaries... Looking over the list she picked one at random. Brunwulf sounded good, so that's where she sent her message. Setting up her equipment and money container, Mira performed for a sizable crowd while waiting for an answer. Quite a few men and women had tossed in coins by the time the courier returned and waved her down. Dismounting the post she'd been balancing on gracefully, she called to her audience,

_"Thank you all for coming, that's it for the day! Thank you again for your patronage!"_ She finished the statement with a deep bow, then walking over to the courier. He handed her a note with a location and time to meet the mercenary later in the day. As the hours before the meeting passed, Mira grew less and less sure she wanted to do this... No! Eriel's advice had been good. No matter how jumpy she felt about meeting with a stranger, traveling alone here had proved to be dangerous! 

********************

Brunwulf looked to the door as it opened yet again and another person walked in. But it was just a local, not the female wood elf he was waiting on.... Damn woman was wasting his time! He wasn't going to stay here much longer. No job was worth sitting on his ass completely bored!

_"If she's not here in the next 20 minutes I'm leaving... This is stupid!"_ Nearly half the time he stated had passed, and another handful of people had come in by the time the door opened on Mira at last. At first Brunwulf didn't see anyone, confused his eyes dropped down and he spotted the smallest adult elf he'd ever seen! Their notes had exchanged some basic information so they could recognize each other, but by Talos, she hadn't mentioned that she was a shrimp! As the tiny mer walked toward him he thought he'd probably have to practically babysit this one. Brunwulf typically worked with tough treasure hunters, people who took care of themselves but needed someone to watch their backs. If this woman expected a servant, she had another thing coming! Brunwulf forced himself to calm down, he was getting worked up before she even spoke. When she reached his table he stood up and offered her his hand. His potential new boss, Mira he reminded himself, kept her distance though.... Damn stuck up elves... Don't want to touch a 'brutish Nord' he thought to himself.

_"I prefer to keep my hands to myself Brunwulf, no offense intended of course. A friend of mine referred you to me, and I'd like to discuss your work preferences and come to an agreement if possible."_ Mira spoke in a cold business like tone, but bowed slightly even as she refused to shake his hand. Brunwulf still looked a little offended, but she really didn't seem to care, sedately taking a seat at his table. Hesitating briefly the tall, scarred Nord followed suit.

_"Uhhh... Alright then. Usually my going rate is 300 gold to start, and the same for every three months I'm hired after that. Normally I travel with professional adventurers, so I have to say I'm unsure if you'll want to work with me, I'm not accustomed to baby sitting my employers..."_ As he spoke, Mira's expression hardened harshly. Going from calm attentiveness to anger quickly.

_"Before we go any further Brunwulf, I warn you I WILL NOT tolerate you speaking to me with such disrespect. I am an elf, I am a woman, and I am small, I know that. I am used to being underestimated, but you will regret acting like I am a defenseless child."_ The words were spoken in a low tone, to avoid outside attention but her expression made her feelings perfectly clear. The mercenary was suitably shocked at the venom in her voice

_"I-I meant no offense! Uuuh, I was just trying to say that if that's the type of work you need from me, you may want to hire someone else.... S-sorry."_ He shifted awkwardly in his seat as the elf continued glaring.

_"Hm... I don't need a baby sitter, and you can shove the attitude that I'm somehow beneath you right up your ass. What I **need** is someone to watch my back while I'm on the road between shows. After I was attacked last night it seems like-"_

_"Wait! That was you?!? I thought you looked familiar, but I didn't get a good look at the woman from last night. I killed the guy and she bolted..."_ He tilted his head, studying her face more closely. Not many wood elves were this pale or small, it had definitely been her last night.

_"I should have recognized you too.... But I do thank you for that, my way of handling it would have been much worse for everyone.... Now back to business, I don't currently have 300 gold, but if you agree I can pay you 200 now and cover the rest with any loot we may find on the road until the difference is made up? After that we split it evenly, on top of your wages. Sound reasonable?"_ The comment about 'her way of handling it' was ominous... He wondered what she meant by that? It seemed to Brunwulf that she wouldn't have been able to handle that at all! But it didn't matter now anyway.

_"It's a very fair offer, but there's one small problem. I don't know what a traveling street performer expects to run into on the roads but I doubt there will be enough trouble to cover the rest of my fee. If we were stopping to clear out ruins it would be a different story, but I'm willing to give it a shot. You have a deal!"_ He held out a hand and this time Mira relented, if only to seal their agreement. Her small hand disappearing into his own large one. After they'd agreed on terms, Mira told him where she was staying and when she wanted to leave. She left pretty quickly after that seeming in a hurry to get away!

_"Stendarr's mercy, what a prick! Ah well... I don't have to l like him as long as he does his job. If he doesn't I'll drop him like a hot coal... Or kill him. I guess that depends on how annoying he gets."_ Grinning at the thought, Mira turned her focus back to her surroundings. With the festivals crowds gone, her chances of being ambushed again were low... But not non-existent.


	5. Bandits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira and Brunwulf get on the road to Rihad, and the Mercenary just keeps up his rude behavior. He's going to learn that his boss won't put up with him walking all over her soon.

The Nord warrior and aspiring Bosmer assassin have been on the road for two days, and their relationship hasn't gotten any more friendly. But Brunwulf had done his job well, so he was still employed and among the living. They'd had some small trouble with the local wildlife and Mira had at least proven herself capable of handling that much. Her stubborn Nord companion hadn't been sure she could, so at least that complaint had been taken care of. Brunwulf still gave her grief over just about everything else though. Mira's patience for that particular day was wearing thin when he started up again,

 _"I'm surprised at how well you've taken to roughing it in the desert. Women usually spend a lot more time bitching... Especially elves."_ Brun's casual insults were really starting to irritate Mira, so she turned on him and snapped,

_"Oh, I'm so glad I have your approval dickhead. Your compliments are so sweet! You know, I'm impressed by how well you handle the heat, most Nords would have melted by now... Also you've kept your hands to yourself when we pass farms with nice livestock, I'm sure that's been hard, since no self respecting woman will touch you."_ She smirked as Brunwulf's face turned a deep red and he began yelling, it seemed her insults had cut deep.

_"What the hell do you mean by that!? You think I want to fuck farm animals? You're disgusting!! Honestly if I had to choose between you and the animals, I'd be hard-pressed to see a difference! I'd rather bed the livestock you, stuck up elven midget!"_ Mira burst into laughter at his comment. Clearly he was too angry to see what he'd just said! Really proving her point there...

_"You're just digging that hole deeper idiot.... I feel sorry for the animals, and I almost feel sorry for you since they'd be the best you can get. Not quite though, now shut up. Your screaming is attracting attention."_ She turned back to the road and kept walking, Brunwulf strode alongside her grumbling under his breath too quietly for even her keen hearing to pick up. Eventually he piped up again, sounding rather sullen... Like a spoiled child. Mira really didn't want to hear anything else he had to say, but she didn't care enough to stop him.

_"I am a proud Nord warrior, a true son of Skyrim, and the man who just happened to have saved your life less than a week ago! I deserve your respect."_

 _"I thanked you for that already, and I genuinely appreciate your help in that manner. What I don't appreciate is you holding it over my head as if I owe you something! Respect is earned mutually, and you've acted far from respectful to me... The last thing you **DESERVE** is my respect when you spend your days giving me back handed 'compliments' or outright insulting everything about who I am. You seem to forget who's paying your living wages. Courier for the idiot Nord, his message reads 'I pay you' ... **NOW SHUT UP**!!!"_ Once again Mira walked away from him, and he caught up again. Brunwulf grabbed her arm, apparently intending to demand some sort of apology, but in the next moment he was flat on his back in the dust, gasping! Mira had yanked him over her shoulder to slam him into the ground and then casually stepped over him as he struggled to catch his breath in the dirt. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the day after the mercenary managed to drag himself up and follow her. Setting up camp, building a fire, and starting dinner in silence. The awkward quiet reigned over camp all night... morning came, breakfast was made, and still no one said a word. It was only as they broke camp that Brun finally spoke up with a half-assed apology and a sullen promise to 'try not to let it happen again.' Figuring this was the best she would get out of the pigheaded man Mira nodded. Brunwulf still appeared to be waiting for something else though, so she sighed dramatically and thought about what she should say in response, finally deciding to smooth things over a little.

_"Good enough I suppose... For now. I take back the insults about Nords in general, but the personal ones were all well deserved. From now on let's just keep it professional, I'm tired of this already."_ The mercenary just nodded, at least the quiet was less tense now. He still seemed pretty pissed, but the boss completely ignored him. She even started singing later in the day, unfamiliar songs that the Nord had never heard. He had to admit that they were nice though, Mira had been classically trained as an entertainer and had a high, sweet voice. The former slave had spent years entertaining her master and his many guests, and was quite talented in many ways that Brun had no way of knowing. Truthfully he was pleasantly surprised by her talent, but of course she hadn't told him anything about her past, so he had no reason to suspect that she was so much more than a simple acrobat and contortionist. He would truly be in shock if he learned that she had spent 12 years as a Thalmor slave, learning song, dance, etiquette and politics, and on top of all that she had training in stealth, weapons, hand to hand fighting, smithing and alchemy.

Not that she intended to tell him any of this... If she didn't need someone with her at least until she reached Rihad she would have fired him already. He was only here for the money so neither of them shared any personal history with the other. Mira was especially keen to keep Hircine's gift and her career choice private. Public opinions on both were's and assassins were typically negative. The Nord already had a rather pathetic view on her race, gender, and size... No need to give him anything else to mock or complain about. Other than commenting about road conditions, food, and camp setup the pair mostly let the next couple of days pass without talking. Evening was approaching on their fourth night out from Elinhir, with a refreshing breeze blowing from the road ahead of Mira and Brunwulf. They were looking for a place to set up camp for the night when Mira caught the scent of old sweat and alcohol from a rock formation ahead of them. Bandits... of course. Because that's exactly what we need now, Mira thought with irritation. _"Brun, be ready for a fight, we're about to walk into an ambush up there. I'd say six or seven men... maybe more"_

 _"Oh, and how do you know that? Besides I'm always ready for a fight. That's what you hired me for isn't it? You finally get to see me in action, lucky girl! When, or if they attack just stay back and let me do my job. I don't want either of us getting hurt because I'm worrying about you while I should be concentrating, elfling."_ Mira rolled her eyes at his annoying attitude, once again wishing the roads weren't so dangerous for her alone, so she could send him back to Elinhir. Well if the idiot was overwhelmed in this fight then she'd just step in and show him how capable she was of defending herself. She almost wanted to tell him about her training, if only to shut him up for a little while.

_"Oh great and powerful Nord warrior, I'll just do as you say and keep out of the way so you can save me! Are you forgetting who's in charge here? I pay you, so I give the orders Brun... kindly quit telling me what to do."_ The bulky mercenary huffed at her, but wisely said nothing. She was right about this, she **was** paying him quite fairly for his work, and splitting loot with him as well. Grouchy little Bosmer boss or not, this was a very good job. They were pulling even with the giant pile of rocks now and despite his personal irritation with her, his traveling companion seemed to have unusually keen instincts, so he kept alert and ready to draw his great sword at any time. At about the center of the formation there was a sudden sound of boots on stone, and Brunwulf turned to spot an archer with a crossbow trained on him at the top of the rocks. So Mira was right again.... Hopefully she wouldn't rub it in.

_"Well if it isn't Brunwulf the Tiny! Or maybe we should be calling your girlfriend that? I didn't realize you were into kids.... And people think bandits are sick?! Although... in this case I can see what you like. Hand over your shit nice and easy and I promise we'll kill YOU nice and quick, but I think we'll keep the girl... She's a pretty one!"_ The bandit finished his little speech with a nasty smirk, eyeing Mira suggestively and licking his lips. Brunwulf reached for his sword and the man on the rock whistled sharply calling forth another eight men. They were surrounded, and the boss' count was a little off. This might be a tough fight, but since he had no idea where she even came up with that number he decided to let it go in favor of what's right in front of him. Preparing for a fight, he heard a sudden rustle of clothes and a grating metal noise. Mira had drawn a thin blade from under her cowl and thrown it in a blur of motion, the hilt seeming to sprout from the outlaw chief's forehead! His body jerked back, fingers suddenly releasing the bolt he had ready. His shot went wild as he fell, missed Brunwulf and hit a man coming up behind him in the thigh. That one fell back with a shout of pain as the two on either side of him stalked closer, one man on the left wielding a scimitar, and the right bearing a war hammer.


	6. A New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunwulf and Mira are in the midst of their first serious battle together. Bandits have ambushed the pair, and demanded they hand over their supplies. More drama unfolds between them before they reach the next stop on their journey.

Brunwulf turned toward the large man with the war hammer and swung his great sword at the Orc's bare chest, scoring a shallow cut and pressing his advantage. His next strike aimed low, and the bandit moved to block the blow at his legs, falling for the feint. Changing direction swiftly, the brunette Nord lopped off the bandit's head with a single powerful swing. With two of their number cut down embarrassingly easily, the remaining seven attacked all at once, converging on their tall opponent. Mira watched quietly as Brun skillfully blocked and counter attacked those in front of him, but was forced to keep turning and dodging to deal with attacks from behind. Not wanting to risk major injury to either of them or waste anymore time here Mira decided it was time to step in.

In their haste to deal with the bigger threat, the scum seemed to have forgotten about the silent elf. 'Big mistake boys' thought our assassin in training. Sneaking in close to the nearest man, she slipped a long dagger between his ribs and pulled it out with a twist. His pained gasp alerted three other men to her presence as he fell. Two of those decided to pursue her while the third turned back to the mercenary. The elf danced just out of range of their attacks, spinning and bending tantalizingly close. Both males grew frustrated and began making mistakes. Exactly as Mira planned they over reached and stumbled, creating big openings for her. She darted into reach, leaping onto the first man, wrapping her legs around his waist and throwing her weight back with a twisting motion to tossing him into one of Brunwulf's opponents. Rolling to her feet and springing onto the next man to cut his throat. Brunwulf cut down the two men in front of him and turned just in time to see his boss cut down the remaining three with thrown blades and a savage kick in the face. Shock etched on his face he, froze completely. So much for the idea that she was a simple street performer! Rather than be grateful for her help, the large man was embarrassed that she felt the need to rescue him. So he snapped angrily instead of thanking her. _"I told you to stay back and let me handle them! What in Oblivion were you thinking?"_

_"Yes, you did.... So you'd rather I just let seven men surround and kill you, than thank me for my help? Good to know, idiot... Clearly you've once again forgotten who is in charge here! The next time you think to give me orders, I'll ensure that you spend a full day puking your guts up!"_ The two stared angrily at each other for a couple of minutes before looting the bodies. The Nord suggested that they check to see if the bandit's camp was nearby. If it was empty they could just sleep there. Mira agreed and they scouted the area, finding just two men guarding the tents. Once they were out of the way, the camp was more than roomy enough for two people to be comfortable. Near the back of one tent Mira found a stack of small cages, containing reptiles, wild cats, and...

_"Are those foxes? I've never seen anything like them before... So small, and those ears are huge!"_ The beasts she was looking at were slightly smaller than house cats with sandy tan and white fur, fluffy tails, and very large ears. Brunwulf walked up while she was watching the animals. Observing as she tilted her head curiously.

_"They're called fennec foxes, if that's what you're wondering..."_

_"Ah! Stendarr's mercy Brun! Why are you sneaking up on me?! Uhhh, thanks though. Why do you think they have these caged up?"_

_"Rich nobles keep them as pets. Doesn't matter where you go, bandits will do anything for an easy payday."_ He replied with an eye roll. When Mira began opening the cages the mercenary only hesitated for a moment before he moved to help. All of the little predators bolted into the sand, one of the cats swiping claws at Brun as he opened the cage, but all were out of sight quickly once free. All but one anyway, a tiny fox kit huddled in the back of a much smaller cage. The little female was barely old enough for her eyes to be open, releasing this one into the wild would be like signing a death warrant, so the wood elf opted to keep her. Tucking the little one into her cowl, Mira went over and began building a fire and setting up a bed roll outside, explaining to Brunwulf that the tents smelled terrible to her and she wouldn't sleep in one when he asked what she was doing.

It was his turn to make dinner so he gathered plundered supplies from the camp to make a simple meal. Mira fed her new pet tender scraps of meat and a bit of milk she'd found before bundling the fox up in a small fur among her own bedding. Both travelers curled up in their beds shortly after eating. Brun was having a lot of trouble falling asleep though, only dozing fitfully between his wildly running thoughts. When he had first begun traveling with Mira, the elf had seemed small and weak... Just a traveling performer who needed a guard on the roads. She irritated him to no end, but was competent and just today she'd skillfully helped him fend off seven men... Probably saved his life too.... and what had he done in return? Nagged her for interfering of course... Gods he felt like such an idiot and she had been so angry. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the boss curling deeper into her bed roll with a whimper, shivering hard. Nights in the desert were cold and the fire had burned pretty low. Without his natural resistance to cold he was sure he'd be doing the same. Before he could talk himself out of this potentially bad idea Brun rolled toward her and tucked the balled up Bosmer into his chest under his blanket. Within the first minute she had stopped shivering, and in five she stretched out full length against him.

_"Gods she's so tiny... My hand fits nearly halfway around her waist.... Hmmm, that would be.... Nope! Not going there!"_ Shaking his head at the sudden lusty thoughts the warrior forced himself to try and relax. It didn't matter how long he'd gone without sex, or how pretty his boss was! Sleeping with an employer was a bad idea. He was only here for the coin. Brun jumped slightly as Mira shifted against him in her sleep, pressing closer and throwing her arm around his waist with a tighter squeeze than he thought her capable of. Sleep came pretty quickly once her grip loosened, waking up the next morning was much less pleasant though. He groaned loudly as Mira struggled to free herself from the tangled blankets and the mercenary who was laying half on top of her. Brunwulf sat up and yanked the blankets off roughly, sending her tumbling into the dust. Mira brushed herself off and glared angrily at him.

_"Would you kindly explain why in Oblivion I just woke up stuck in your blankets with you groping my chest!? Start talking fast before I gut you..._ " Brunwulf got up quickly, holding his hands up defensively. He was still half asleep, and really didn't understand why she was so angry.

_"Huh??? Oh... Look, you were shivering in your bed roll last night, I just didn't want you freezing! I didn't intentionally touch you like that. I'm sorry!"_ The warrior couldn't seem to make eye contact with her. Most likely because he **had** thought about what it would be like... Their time together had shown him some pretty attractive sides to his boss... And that flexibility! Mira rolled her eyes and scoffed.

_"Ha, sure you didn't! Don't ever do that shit again... Next time, you wake me up, give me another blanket, build the damn fire up. Any fucking thing but putting your hands on me!"_ Truthfully she didn't mind waking up in the arms of a strong and attractive warrior again... But he'd been pretty cruel to her and he hadn't asked first! Now she was embarrassed by her over reaction, but she was too stubborn to back down.

_"Guess that's what trying to be nice to you gets me! I won't bother trying that again... Nice to know..."_ Just last night he had been feeling bad about the way he treated her and then she threw his first bit of kindness back in his face. The tension was right back between them again. Mira began packing all their things up, calling over her shoulder as she checked the camp over for more valuables,

_"We're only another day from Rihad, let's get some miles in before it gets too hot. Nix! Come girl, come on."_ The fennec fox hopping into her hood as she pulled it over her head. The elf had to keep covered up in order to avoid burning her pale skin in the sun. Brunwulf groaned again as he started picking up his things too, he wasn't ready to be up yet but the boss was right... As usual and paying him well for the inconvenience. The only thing he asked was,

_"So we're not eating? Just gonna walk for hours on end with empty stomachs?"_

_"I'm not hungry Tiny... Take this if you are, and eat it while we walk."_ Without looking back she pulled an apple from her satchel and tossed it over her shoulder, pegging him right in the nose with it! He yelped and fumbled to catch it as Mira laughed, then grumbled loudly as he ate it. Neither of them had the energy to take it any further. They rested through the heat of the afternoon, and then walked until a few hours before dawn. Their last night on the road to Rihad was quiet once again. Mira spent the evening playing with Nix, teaching the clever little beast how to fetch. Brunwulf was cooking a stew using vegetables and salted beef while he watched the pair playing. Nix trotted up to him squeaking softly and pawing the leather strip Mira had braided into a toy for her.

_"You want me to throw it?"_ He asked, chuckling as the tiny fox yapped and spun in circles. Tossing the toy a few feet and watching Nix dart after it. Mira smiled slightly, at least he could be nice to Nix... Her pet pestered them both to play until the stew was finished, and then begged for her dinner of scraps. After they ate, the elf and Nord quickly fell asleep.


	7. Cheating Husbands Suck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our travelers have made it to Rihad, and it's time for Mira to meet with Sovul and her first real client.

Entering Rihad the next morning was much more hectic than their previous night, the guards giving Mira a bit of trouble over being a foreigner, and having Nix. With no other choice, Mira turned on the charm she rarely made use of these days, talking her way past them with only slight difficulty. _"I'm sure you men are the pride of Rihad's guardsmen, such concern for your home's security is commendable! I can assure you a humble street performer like me is no threat. Nix is being trained to assist in my act, and my companion was hired to keep me safe in my travels."_ Her compliments and fluttering lashes went straight to the men's heads and they let her pass with only token warnings.

_"Don't cause any trouble here little elf, or we'll hear about it!"_ Muttered the older one while the rookie was still staring at her swaying hips as she walked away. His superior cuffed him roughly in the back of the head. _"Don't be so obvious boy! You're staring straight at her ass... Turn your eyes elsewhere!"_ Even without looking back Mira was aware of his staring, and of course she could still hear them. She chuckled as she moved down the street. Brun helped her choose an inn and she sent him to pay for their rooms while she went to find Sovul's dead drop, and meet with her client. When she told him she was leaving Brunwulf looked unsure.

_"How am I supposed to protect you if we split up... Can't you wait until I'm finished?"_

 _"I have some private business to handle here, and I'm perfectly capable of walking city streets alone. Take the time off Brun, I'm doing this part on my own!"_ Her tone made it perfectly clear that arguing would be unwise, she waved over her shoulder as she walked away. Brunwulf would just have to do as she said. Mira found the meeting location with Sovul in a crate outside an abandoned house in the slums. Checking the information inside, she discovered that she had a couple of hours of free time before she would need to meet the Dunmer. Deciding she would use the time to explore, she spent the next three hours wandering different sectors of the city, going mostly unnoticed by the citizens crowding the streets. Only a few people glancing at the small hooded figure among them. Finally it was time to meet Sovul, so Mira walked to a small supply shop on the docks, and the woman behind the counter directed her to the back room. Sitting at the table in the corner of the room was a striking Dunmer with very dark skin, white hair and an unnerving crimson stare. His posture gave him a regal and reserved bearing, though he smiled as she entered the room. Despite his intimidating aura, Mira found herself drawn in by Sovul's smooth deep voice and eloquence. He'd asked about her interests and special skills and given her tips for improving those, even giving her advice on attracting her current mark's attention. As he spoke and gestured expressively with his hands Mira watched his lips, and lost focus. After a couple of minutes Sovul realized his guest was no longer listening, and hadn't heard a word of his last question.

_"Mira, **what** has you so distracted? Perhaps another maiden has fallen under my spell...? It's completely unintentional I assure you!"_ The dark elf had swept his hands through his hair and laughed teasingly when a pink blush spread over her face. Certain he had her attention back Sovul repeated himself. _"I asked if you have the appropriate clothing to attract the attention of nobility? If not I can recommend a boutique in the city with the right selection."_

_"No, my clothes are all for traveling or performing in, and while my acrobat gear is meant to be flashy, I don't think it would give the right impression. So I'd appreciate the tip. I-I'm sorry for getting so distracted... That was highly unprofessional."_ Mira muttered, looking embarrassed. Sovul waved off her apology, mentioning that this sort of thing happened all the time... Mira could see it, he **was** quite attractive. He passed along the information as he walked her to the door. As she moved to leave, Sovul took her hand gently and planted a soft kiss on her knuckles.

_"Rarely has meeting another new killer been such a charming experience, please do keep in touch sweet Mira! I shall look forward to hearing of your adventures. Farewell for now my dear."_ Mira giggled nervously and promised she would, looking dazed. The young woman fumbled slightly with the door to the shop before making it out into the fresh air. The boutique Sovul had recommended was... Unbelievably expensive! Doing a quick count of what she had now, Mira thought she'd need at least three days of work to afford anything here. It was time to head back to the inn for some rest and planning. Brunwulf was sitting in the common area of the inn with two bowls of soup and a couple of glasses of water, which was surprisingly nice of him... Then he informed her that there had only been a single room available... Apparently in an effort to soften the blow he'd taken care of feeding them both. On the bright side the one bed was a double, so they wouldn't be squished together.

_"How did your 'private business' go, or can you not tell me?"_

 _"I don't mind telling you it went well. That's all I can really tell you though."_ The Nord hadn't expected much else, his boss wasn't interested in talking to him about anything personal. Rather than trying to have a casual conversation, he spent a little while informing her of the things going on around the city. While waiting for her to return, Brunwulf had relaxed and gathered intel and rumors. Both of them put off heading up to their room for the night as long as possible, but eventually they couldn't avoid it. They changed for bed with their backs to each other, Mira finishing faster because she wasn't wearing a full heavy armor set. Climbing under the covers, she watched the muscles in his broad shoulders flex as he stripped down.Thinking to herself 'I may not like him much, but why not enjoy the show?' as Nix burrowed into her nest of furs. In the comfort of a safe room Brun wore only a soft pair of linen breeches to bed, exposing a scarred torso with a small bit of hair on his chest and stomach.

While he undressed, Brunwulf was trying to figure his boss out. His first impressions of her were clearly wrong, because over the past week or two she'd given him some doubts about who she really was. Firstly the elf had a fierce attitude that he hadn't expected. Then there was the way she was able to see, hear, or smell things that she shouldn't be able to... Was that just a wood elf thing, or something more? He had no way to know. Finally there was the incredible way she had taken down three men much larger than herself and not one had even scratched her. Clearly there was more to Mira than he knew, but he had no clue what it could be. All this could be figured out later... For now he had to get through sharing a bed with her and survive, he was too tired to think clearly about the mystery that was his boss. When he woke up the next morning, she and Nix were already gone, but she'd left a note on their side table.

'Brun, I had another meeting early this morning, then I'm heading to the market square to do a show. Feel free to take the day to yourself or come find me whenever. Whatever you decide to do is fine, either way I'll see you tonight.  
Mira.'

_"Well she didn't murder me... So I must have kept my hands to myself. I guess I'll explore the city today, maybe sell off some of the things we picked up on the road."_ Following Mira's suit, he dressed in casual clothes, a dark blue linen shirt and black pants. The tall Nord garnered a lot of attention towering over the locals, but he's gotten used to the pointing and surprised comments a long time ago. At thirteen he'd already been taller than both of his parents, and 14 years of this had made all the staring routine. Brunwulf wandered the craftsman's district, looking over the weapons, armor, and other artisan products. A number of sellers tried to entice him to buy, but he politely brushed them off, explaining that he was working and was unable to purchase anything at the moment.

In the meantime Mira had drawn a sizable crowd performing acrobatic leaps and tumbles, contorting her body into impossible shapes while Nix napped by her collection bag. Many people applauded, a few catcalled her, and one or two gave disturbed groans as she bent her spine nearly in half during a complex move. During her break for lunch Mira thought over her meeting with her client. Lu'ade Bahasi had been and older Redguard woman in her late forties, elegantly dressed and wearing tasteful minimal makeup. She greeted Mira with a subdued air.

_"Good day child, it is my pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under better conditions. I thank you for doing me this service. You have been called here because I believe my husband has lost interest in me and is bedding multiple younger women. It would be easiest for you to pose as one of these harlots to get close to him. I need proof of his infidelity, can you do this for me?"_ Lu'ade asked as she sat back in her seat with a sad and resigned look. The young woman before her was certainly attractive enough to entice Azathal.

_"I'm sorry that it's come to such a decision, but I would be happy to take care of this for you Lady Bahasi. If you could give me some more details on your husband it would help me accomplish your goals."_ Lu'ade nodded gravely and gave the necessary information and agreeing to a cost for the kill. The two women shook hands, Mira bowing subtly and taking her leave. By the time she had gone over the whole meeting in her head, it was time to get back to work earning enough coin for a very expensive dress. In reality it took Mira five days to get enough money for the deep blue satin wrap dress that had caught her eye.

_"Make a lot of coin in the market today?"_ Brunwulf asked her when she returned to the Inn that evening. Since making it to Rihad, the pair had hardly seen each other. It seemed a bit of time apart had done them good, as tension was at it's lowest so far. The pair had their first civil chat in days. Mira answered that she had been hard at work, earning enough money for appropriate clothing for a meeting with a nobleman who was interested in having her perform for him privately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a bunch of trouble... Because I decided my original draft had Mira making too many contacts in one go. Doing this all at once would have really messed up the pacing of this much longer story. I don't want the later chapters I have planned to be boring! Hopefully this chapter is written well enough to make sense?


	8. Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things between Brunwulf and Mira have calmed a little, and then of course he has to go and open his big mouth up... Sparks fly once again! Mira ensnares her target with sexy clothing and a sultry attitude. The pair put Rihad behind them and Mira finally confronts Brun about his abuse.

Evening fell on the night Mira is to kill Azathal Bahasi, and she was in her shared room at the inn getting ready. The blue satin dress fell to just above her knees, showing off her soft curvy figure while hiding the sprawling scar across her ribs and back. She had chosen an outfit carefully with that in mind. Styling her long silver hair and accentuating her full lips and green eyes, Mira gave herself a careful inspection... Azathal should be sufficiently floored by her now. Brunwulf had been downstairs drinking with some of the locals while she prepared. As she came down, there were whistles and cat calls and one of the men with Brun nudged him and pointed toward the elf. He turned to wish her luck, and saw the reason for all the commotion. Our mercenary had never seen his boss so made up! It made him jealous and angry that she was making such an effort for some spoiled rich ass...

_"Private perfo-formance for a noble huh? With that kind of dress it would have to be... You look like a cheap harlot. I hope the bastard pays you well, elf! They usually do for nov-novel-ties like you!!!"_ Brun was slurring drunkenly, sloshing ale on the floor as he yelled across the tavern at her. Mira turned and stalked toward him with her eyes blazing and snapped angrily.

_"I don't have time to tell you everything wrong with that statement, but I swear you are going to regret it tomorrow! SOBER UP, MORON!!!"_ With that she slapped the bottom of his mug, splashing the drink into his face and storming out to the sound of his spluttering. The whole tavern laughed at the scene. One man shaking his head and telling Brunwulf to watch his back with that one from now on.

_"What, the elven shrimp? What is she gonna do... Splash me again?! She doesn't scare me..."_ Swiping ale off his face the look on the young man's face said otherwise. He was remembering the first glance he got at her face... Blood streaming from her mouth after biting a man viciously, the speed and grace she had displayed as she killed three men in seconds. Maybe he should be a little worried! He gave up drinking for the night and went to bed. Mira arrived at the Silver Drake bar in the high quarter earlier than Azathal, taking a strategic seat front and center at the bar. She would be the first thing he saw as he came inside, and she looked so tempting, all soft skin and shining hair wrapped in luxurious satin. For the first time in ages she made use of Marius' tutoring, ordering a well-known wine from the region and sipping it slowly as she turned to watch the room. Her target was a man in his early fifties with graying dark brown hair, and warm toned light brown skin. Azathal arrived with perfect timing, just as she was turning down the advances of an over eager young man.

_"I'm sorry darling, but I'm far too much for a boy like you to handle, come see me in a few years when you've... Matured."_ Azathal watched with interest as the young man walked away disappointed, and the elegant woman caught his eye with a seductive smile lifting her wine glass to him. A smile he returned as he looked over the other women in the room. Not one was half as appealing as this exotic beauty. He decided right away that she would be his tonight. Rather than approach her right away, Azathal took his usual secluded table in a corner. He ordered a drink and settled in to watch another man strike out. He sent the waitress over to ask his chosen conquest to join him. The man couldn't help but smile in satisfaction as Mira stalked toward him, wine glass in hand and hips swaying slowly. Azathal gestured for her to sit, and she obediently did as he asked.

_"I have never seen you here before my dear, I'd certainly remember such a beauty! I am Azathal Bahasi, and you are?"_ His words were spoken with a pompous grandiose tone and he stared openly as Mira leaned forward, exposing more of her chest and licking her lips before answering.

_"My name is Sidia, it's such a pleasure to meet you Azathal! Tonight is my first in Rihad, and it seems to be a lucky one, to have attracted the attention of such a handsome gentleman!"_ As Mira spoke she stroked her fingertips over his clothed forearm and toward his bare inner wrist. She watched as his pupils dilated and his lips parted. He was already hooked, falling into her trap so easily she was almost embarrassed for him!

_"You certainly do know how to flatter a man, or crush his heart. Tell me Sidia dear, why you turned the others down?"_ Azathal looked genuinely curious about her answer. She gave him a suggestive smile and a laugh.

_"That's simple Azathal. I prefer a man of experience, one who can truly give a girl what she needs. I'm sure you know just what I mean don't you?"_ Mira was still rubbing her fingers slowly over his wrist while she spoke, until he moved his hand to her thigh. Rubbing higher and higher, he replied,

_"I know exactly what you're saying little girl, and you've come to the best man for the job! Why don't you come upstairs with me so daddy can show you a good time?"_ Azathal pushed his hand under the dress and straight toward the small poison kit strapped to her thigh! Pushing down the urge to vomit or stab him, Mira caught and gently squeezed his hand and whispered

_"Azathal! So naughty... Not here daddy, let's go somewhere more private!"_ Keeping hold of his hand she pulled him out of his seat. He led the way upstairs to his private room, slinging an arm around the tiny woman's shoulders and groping her breast. Azathal pulled her close and whispered the things he wanted to do to her as they climbed up the stairs.

_"Such a soft pretty little thing, I can't wait to see how soft the rest of you is... And you smell divine!"_ Azathal's tone made Mira shiver, and thankfully he seemed to think it was excitement, rather than disgust that made her shake. He pushed the door to his usual room open and guided her inside. Mira led him over to the bed and pushed him firmly into it. As he sank into the bed with a smile her mark closed his eyes. This gave Mira a chance to grab her poison vials. Selecting a toxin that would make his body feel heavy and his mind highly suggestible. She coated a needle in it and rubbed her hands up and down his thighs... Just as she jabbed him with it she dug her nails in!

_"Ah! Careful girl, your nails are sharp as claws!"_ Mira smirked, in a couple of minutes he would feel content and a little high, willing to do just about anything that she asked him to. So the mild pain wouldn't matter, not compared to why she was really here!

_"Oooh, my apologies Azathal darling... But I'm sorry to say I wasn't entirely honest with you about why I came.... You see Lu'ade sent me. She knows about all the other girls."_ Seeing her mark's eyes suddenly widen in shock was so amusing Mira couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like he was feeling the effects of her poison as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before slurring out,

_"How...? Wha-at are you h-here to do?"_

_"I'm going to make it look like you've realized exactly what kind of scum you are, have you write a heartfelt confession, and then stage a lovely dramatic suicide. Isn't that so much fun?"_ Fear bloomed in his expression, but his reactions were dulled by the drug flowing through his veins. Azathal couldn't bring himself to fight back. Taking out a quill and parchment, Mira placed them into his hands and began to dictate what he needed to write.

_"You can't make me do this! I won't... I don't care what you do, you and Lu'ade will pay for this!"_ His protests were weakly uttered and he made no move to resist any further. Mira sat and stared at him blandly until he was done... Idly playing with her poison bottles as if she did this sort of thing everyday. When he fell silent, she set her things down and replied quietly

_"If you don't do as you're told, I'm going to make this experience much more painful for you... And we'll add in a little after death humiliation. How'd you like to be found wearing lingerie?"_ She was so casual, and relaxed that Azathal couldn't do anything but take her seriously. There was no way he would get out of this alive, if cooperation could at least preserve some of his dignity in death then she would have it. Resigned to his fate, Azathal put pen to paper and looked up at her, just waiting.

_"Lovely, here's what I need you to do..."_ The doomed man followed her directions to the letter and then laid back into the bed and waited for the end. His killer dosed him with a potent paralytic, causing a cold weight to settle over his body. When he could no longer move, or feel much of anything there was a firm pressure at his wrists and a wet sensation pooling by his limp hands. Sidia, as he knew her had been more.... Merciful then he had expected. There was no pain at all, just an encroaching darkness. All in all not a bad way to go. Of course Mira hadn't done this out of kindness... Not at all, they were in a full, high end bar, surrounded by people, and any commotion Azathal might have made otherwise would have ruined the scene she had crafted so carefully!! This was entirely selfish, when Azathal was certainly dead Mira waited a bit longer... Then she tousled her hair, pushed the straps of her dress off of her shoulders and strode down the stairs with her sandals in hand and wearing a satisfied smile that she didn't even need to fake. The bartender looked at her curiously as she walked by, and she gestured back up the stairs that Azathal was sleeping. Since this was a regular occurrence at the Silver Drake, he only nodded as the disheveled barefoot elf left.

Mira made her way back to her own inn happily, tomorrow she would collect her payment from Lu'ade and head for Cyrodiil. She was in a good mood until she walked into her room and found Brun sprawled out across their whole shared bed, snoring so loud she was surprised he hadn't woken himself up. Groaning, Mira trudged back down to ask the innkeeper about getting another room, unfortunately there were still none empty. She ended up dozing fitfully at one of the tables downstairs. In the morning she ordered a pitcher of cold water and strode up the stairs to wake her mercenary. Her irritation with him returned full force when she found he was **still** snoring like a freight train, so with a devious smirk she filled her cup with water and casually sat and sipped the drink... The rest of the pitcher was quickly emptied over the Nord's groin, splashing everywhere and waking him,

_"Gah! What are you doing?! Why did you do that... Ugh, my head..."_ Brunwulf groaned and dragged himself out of the bed to change his clothes. Mira sat by with an amused expression on her face as he dressed. Once he was finished she informed him of the new agenda.

_"Change of plans big man. We're leaving Rihad today, so get packed up. I want you ready in an hour."_ She walked out and back down the stairs into the main room to order breakfast. As she sat down to eat, a courier arrived with her payment and a letter from Lu'ade.

'Mira,  
Thank you my dear, you performed your task excellently. Enclosed is 1,000 gold for your services. I will be happy to recommend your name to others in the future.' Mood brightening a little, Mira continued with her meal. Brunwulf came down he stairs with a stormy look on his face. falling onto the bench across from her with a sigh. His boss passed him a bowl of oatmeal and some milk silently. Last night was a blur... He only remembered drinking with some other men and Mira getting angry about something and leaving. Clearly there was more to it. Wasn't she supposed to be performing for some rich noble, why were they leaving? Brun asked for an explanation as he dug into the food Mira passed over. His choice of words turning out to be very poor!

_"Did something go wrong, or did the bastard just not think you were exotic enough for him? Kicked you out of the city huh?"_ He chuckled at her until he looked up at her expression. Mira had a deep frown on her face and her hands clenched tightly. She'd been willing to talk things out concerning the night before since he had been drunk, but this was the last straw!

_"You know what, I'm done listening to your shit! All you ever do is insult me, and I'm tired of it. I'm giving you one more chance to treat me with respect or you are fired. Now finish eating and get your shit together... I want to leave!"_ The young mercenary gaped in surprise at the angry Bosmer as she walked quickly away to pack her own bag. Ten minutes later she returned to find Brun staring into his oatmeal.

_"Why in the name of the gods are you still sitting there like a damn boulder? Let's go!"_ Brunwulf sighed and gathered his things and followed after her. Mira immediately headed for Rihad's southern exit when he came outside. She had nothing to say to the asshole right now, since she was currently resisting the urge to literally bite his head off.


	9. Revenge and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunwulf has to deal with the consequences of being so rude to Mira in a very unexpected way. After he is shocked into recognizing how terrible he has been, things between the pair are easier. Maybe they'll even be friends, who knows? Their path to Kvatch introduces them to new companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! I've met some of my favorite people while reading works on the Archive, so do reach out if you have questions!

Whenever Brunwulf tried to speak for the next few hours the boss held up a hand for quiet dismissively. When the afternoon heat came she stopped and made a quick meal for them, handing Brun a bottle of mead. She still hadn't spoken, but Mira seemed to have cooled off a bit... maybe a little too much really. Both of them ate in silence, which happened pretty often between the two of them. Brunwulf took a large drink of the mead and thought it tasted a bit off, but often in other provinces mead didn't taste the same as it did in Skyrim so he thought nothing of it. As they were about to move on again his stomach suddenly rumbled painfully... He flushed in embarrassment.

_"Ugh, oww! Umm... Excuse me, I... Never mind, I'll be back!"_ With that he ran for the nearest large rock pile. Mira settled in to relax, they wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon. For the next few hours Brunwulf was going to be miserable, alternating between bouts of vomiting and emptying his bowels. The Nord had no clue why he was feeling so sick... other than maybe the drinking from the night before. He was hunched over in his bed roll moaning in pain while Mira watched with well hidden amusement. _"I don't know what happened boss! I felt fine this morning. Maybe a little hungover, but nothing like this! Gods this is awful..."_

_"Hmmm, maybe it was the alcohol last night.... But I doubt it, since I put some herbs in your mead about an hour ago that cause these symptoms. Nothing else I said or did got through to you, so I thought feeling like utter shit for a few hours would teach you not to be such a racist dickhead."_ Mira muttered casually. She really had given him every chance to avoid this. Telling him multiple times to change his behavior, proving his assumptions wrong, even handing him his ass in a single blow once... Nothing had made the slightest difference in how he treated her. So she felt she had no choice. If Brunwulf didn't shape up after this then he was either fired or dead! Unsafe roads be damned, Mira would no longer pay him to insult her just to avoid a bit of danger!

_"What, you- You did this to me!? What the FUCK... You poisoned me, you bitch!"_ The mercenary's face turning bright red as he yelled loudly, and then his expression twisted painfully as his stomach cramped. Mira laughed sarcastically at him as he doubled over with a grunt. This was completely deserved in her humble opinion and she didn't feel the slightest bit of sympathy or guilt for doing it.

_"Can you seriously sit there and act like this is so much worse than the way you've treated me? A little intestinal distress is a pretty low price considering how easily I could have just killed you instead, don't you think? Without listing all the inconsiderate things you've said to me, we'll just use last night as an example. I was wearing a dress to a professional meeting and you implied that I was some sort of cheap novelty prostitute! Just an exotic screw! Really, really hurtful Brun... I've told you too many times to count that I didn't appreciate the way you treated me and nothing changed. I thought this might get through your thick skull!!!"_ Mira's temper had flared dangerously high, her teeth growing sharp and her eyes glowing brighter. It was only thanks to her strong will that she didn't transform and tear the idiot apart! Brunwulf had never seen Mira like this before... Sure she'd been pissed or irritated a number of times, but this was pure rage. Truthfully he was terrified of her at the moment. Besides that she was right, he'd been an insufferable ass to her. She'd pretty much responded reasonably up until now, when he had pushed her too far. Looking back on his behavior shamed him. Mira was a strong and intelligent woman who was truly kind under the veneer of coldness she hid behind.

_"You're right... I'm sorry Mira, you don't deserve the treatment I've given you. Under the circumstances, I'd say I forced your hand. It won't happen again..."_ Mira appeared surprised by the true remorse in his statement, she clearly hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction, but Brunwulf was happy to see her anger slowly fading. She let out a huff, muttering a quiet 'fine' and settling down. Digging through her pack she tossed a dark blue vial into his lap. Since he had apologized, and it seemed pretty genuine she was going to let him off the hook. This time! Tonight was truly his last chance. If this happened again Mira would kill him and there wouldn't be enough left for the vultures to pick through. The elf wouldn't feel the slightest bit of guilt over it either.

_"Drink that, it'll make you feel better. But seriously, don't ever let this crap happen again or you are so dead! We'll stay here until you feel better, might as well be over night... So get some rest."_ The fact that Mira was so quick to return to her kind nature made Brun feel like the lowest form of asshole... He vowed to himself not to fall back into his abusive patterns. The boss made some strong tea and started cooking for dinner later that night. Brunwulf laid back into the blankets and settled in to sleep off the rest of the herb's effects, his stomach cramps already easing. As he drifted off, the last thing he heard was Mira beginning to sing an old song from her childhood. The warrior slept for a couple of hours, waking to the smell of grilling antelope and well seasoned rice. He felt much better, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. Mira was pulling the food away from the fire humming some unknown tune. She handed him a plate of food and a canteen.

_"Just water this time I swear."_ She smiled slightly and Brun looked surprised, but just took the food and drink, digging in ravenously. He hadn't wanted to risk anything else earlier in the day while he was so sick and he had woken up starving, He also hadn't realized Mira could cook so well! Not that he had deserved anything this nice from her before...

_"Thank you Mira, this is delicious. You've been hiding some real skill behind all those stews and quick meals on the road."_ Dark blue eyes crinkling with amusement as Mira blushed. He continued to eat as she struggled to figure out what to say. Truthfully the young assassin didn't know how to cook much, Ma'dari had taught her a couple of things but she rarely had time to practice new recipes. So instead of responding she decided on some friendly teasing for a change. Settling on one thing that he had refused to explain to her despite her many attempts to figure it out, the Bosmer asked once again about the title their first real opponents had called him.

_"So Brun... The Tiny? You ever gonna explain how you got the name? Because there isn't anything small about you from what I've seen. Still, I have yet to see it all. So I have one theory... One I doubt you'll like much or admit to..."_ All said with a devious smirk, she'd been prodding him about this for ages with no results and it seemed that now her companion was fed up. Brunwulf growled in frustration.

_"Gods dammit elf, for the tenth time it has nothing to do with my manhood! Now will you just drop it?_

_"Why Brunwulf, I wasn't aware you could count so high without coin in your hands, I'm so impressed! To answer your question, nope. Not dropping it until I get what I want! Either you tell me what I want to know or you prove my theory wrong......"_ She said in challenge, giving him a pointed downward glance and a sly wink, her meaning perfectly clear. Brunwulf shook his head and stood up slowly, he was ready for this particular back and forth to be over.

_"You know what Mira, fine! I'll do both..."_ He unlaced his pants and pushed both them and his smalls to the ground. Holding his arms out to the sides and glaring at his companion with annoyance. He waited for her to take a look so this could be done. Mira yelped in shock at the bold action and turned away sheepishly.

_"Hey I didn't really mean that! Put your pants back on and sit down... Stendarr save me..."_ she muttered quietly as she kept her gaze trained on the ground.

_"No, you just couldn't stop pushing me! So take your look, get proven wrong, and then I'll answer your damn question... Stubborn... And they say Nords are pigheaded! Nothing compared to you...Come on, where's your usual bravery?"_ He asked irritably. Mira took a deep breath and lifted her face up, taking a quick glance at a perfectly average penis for a man of his size. But considering that Brunwulf had the height of an Altmer and the bulk of an Orc... Well Brun hadn't received the nickname because he was lacking in that department. Average on him was still quite large to someone as petite as Mira. Images of what she could do with something like that flooded her mind, and she had to admit she was a little tempted. If it weren't for the fact that that up until the night before he had been a bully to her, she might have gone for it. But he had, so he wouldn't ever be in her bed like that.

_"To answer your question and finally put an end to your pestering, I was given the name by some Redguards with a serious lack of imagination. They though it was hilarious to call me something that was so untrue it was ridiculous. I didn't feel like telling you because it was pointless and stupid... an annoying joke. Besides, we never talk about anything outside of my work for you."_ Brun's words caught her attention and alerted her to her dirty train of thought, Mira faintly blushed at some of the things she was still thinking about as she answered,

_"Hm, you have a point there I guess... Take the first watch will you? I slept at a table last night, since you were sprawled out in the bed snoring loud enough to wake the dead."_ Brunwulf nodded, rubbing the back of his neck ruefully. He'd been a real ass last night, this was the least he could do to start with. Mira crawled tiredly into her bed roll with Nix and was asleep in five minutes. Brunwulf stayed up the rest of the night on his own, using the uneventful sentry duty to reflect on his last couple of weeks. It was obvious that he owed a lot of extra kindness to his boss to earn true forgiveness. Brun allowed Mira to sleep until just before sunrise, when they intended to leave. In the morning they packed everything away with a quiet mood that held no hostility or tension for the very first time since she had hired him. Things were finally looking up!


	10. Ja'virr and Fa'hirr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a couple of new friends for Mira. A Khajiit trading caravan is nearly overwhelmed by a bandit attack and she and Brunwulf save them. Fa'hirr and Ja'virr decide to join up with Mira on her trip.

Since things were so much more relaxed between them, Brunwulf shared a few stories of past jobs with her and Mira humored him with questions and comments, but still refused to offer up any personal stories in return. Pretty frustrating for the mercenary, but understandable. She had to admit he had some entertaining tales, plus he seemed to have been serious when he apologized. Not a bad way to pass a few hours. It was nearing their usual break time when Mira suddenly froze, with her head tilted curiously. Brunwulf was about to ask what was going on until she held up her hand for silence. Nix hopped out of her hood and yipped at whatever they had heard. Suddenly there was a loud yell of pain from ahead of them!

_"Someone up there is getting attacked! We need to help them, hurry Brun!"_ She bolted forward with Nix on her heels. The Nord took a moment to get moving after them. When he caught up at the crest of the hill she was drawing a pair of wickedly curved daggers and preparing to dive into the fray of a large bandit group attacking a Khajiit trading caravan. The guards had nearly been overwhelmed! Mira sprinted in, slamming her shoulder into one man's gut knocking him back from a female Khajiit he had been about to stab! The Bosmer was a little whirlwind, throwing blades, and dealing vicious kicks and punches. Brunwulf was too shocked by her prowess to help immediately. He'd had his doubts before, but now there was no way an acrobat could fight and kill like that! He definitely had some questions for later, but right now he should help these people! The tall warrior drew his sword and charged in, cutting men down left and right, broadsword swinging violently.

Mira heard a piercing cry of pain from across the camp, spotting a pair of golden Khajiit males facing off against five outlaws, the smaller male on the ground against a wagon wheel with an arrow in his side. The other male fighting valiantly but losing steam. Mira intercepted a killing blow meant for him, one of her blades blocking, the other stabbing into the bandit outlaws sternum. The next was taken down with a sliced throat, a third punched in the dick. The golden warrior bashed the fourth in the face with his shield, using the space it gave him to gut his enemy. He turned toward the fifth to find his savior sinking her teeth into his throat, snarling bitterly as the man cut weakly at her ribs. Those remaining ran in terror at the sight of the savage elf and her towering Nord companion. Mira dropped the fifth bandit with a low growl, spitting out blood with a look of pure disgust!

_"Nasty... I always forget how dirty the average criminal is, and these Hammerfell desert ones are even worse!"_ The mercenary strode up to the elf with a surprised look on his face. It was time to get those answers!

_"What in Oblivion was that Mira? No street performer just casually rips a man's throat out with their teeth! Please explain this to me..."_ The wood elf sighed, nodding and turning to check on the injured Khajiit brother.

_"I'll explain what I can after we help these people get patched up. I am Mira Stormwind, and the big man there is Brunwulf. If we can do anything to help you please don't hesitate to ask. I have healing potions in my pack for any injuries your people have."_ Ahkinna, the groups matriarch thanked them graciously and asked Brunwulf to help pack their inventory back up. She wanted Mira to stay with her nephews Ja'virr and Fa'hirr. Nodding quietly, Mira knelt down to dig through her pack for potions. She offered Fa'hirr a pain tonic so they could remove the arrow in his side, and looked over Ja'virr for any wounds while she waited for the numbing to take effect. After Ja'virr assured her he was fine she turned back to thoroughly examine the arrow wound. Pressing her fingers gently into the muscle near it, she asked if he felt any pain and smiled when he nodded.

_"Okay, that's good. Now I'm going to have to open this cut up just a little further to prevent tearing when I take out the arrow, those bastards were using barbed arrow heads."_ Ensuring that he really couldn't feel anything first, Mira carefully cut the arrow head out and quickly stopped the blood flow with pressure.

_"Ja'virr, please give your brother another of the health potions."_ The warrior sprang to follow her orders, smiling happily as the Bosmer tended to his brother with great care. Fa'hirr sighed in relief as the potion took effect. It was done! She then turned to Ja'virr asking how he was feeling.

_"This one is fine thanks to you and your potions, Ja'virr is in your debt for saving him and his brother. Even here not many will help Khajiit at the risk of their own lives."_ Ja'virr watched as Mira removed her hood with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was much paler than the average wood elf, with unusually bright green eyes. Altogether a pretty little thing, and clearly very kind hearted. They helped Fa'hirr to his feet and into bed, since Mira had suggested he sleep the pain potion off. With the brothers taken care of and the caravan's stock packed away it was time to give Brun his explanation. She pulled him aside and sat down with a groan. Scratching Nix behind the ears when the fennec jumped into her lap. It was hard to decide where to begin, so she just started.

_"Look Brunwulf, I never intended to tell you or anyone else about this. No one but my adoptive family has ever heard my story... My birth mother was a Thalmor officers personal slave, and my father a mercenary hired to guard the Justiciar's estate. They fell in love and eventually ran away together when my mother got pregnant with me..... They spent years on the run and my father trained me in stealth and combat to keep me safe. He started when I was four, which is why I am so skilled now. But a year later, my mother's master found us in Valenwood. Marius killed my both of my parents and kept me as a pet, and later a sex slave for 12 years. At 17 I killed my master and another Thalmor agent and escaped. I spent a year on my own, wandering Cyrodiil, before being taken in by a Khajiit couple who worked in a traveling circus as performers. They taught me acrobatics and knife throwing skills... Happy?"_ Brunwulf studied her face closely as she spoke. Mira looked sad and tired, but completely honest. So many things made a lot more sense now... Still, he wasn't completely satisfied, there seemed to be some missing pieces. Were her enhanced instincts and savage nature just a wood elf thing? He didn't think so...

_"And the bandit whose throat you just bit into... What was that about?"_ That question seemed to make the boss pretty uncomfortable. She didn't look at him when she answered, nervously wringing her hands and glancing around,

_"What, you've never heard that Bosmer are cannibals? I'd rather not get into what that was with you okay? I didn't even want to tell you about the rest..."_ Even though that was clearly not a truthful answer Brunwulf decided not to push the issue. At least now he had some answers, and the boss had finally opened up a little. She might tell him the rest later... Or not. It didn't really matter. Satisfied for now he stood up and patted her shoulder as he passed. Chuckling as Mira sighed in relief, appearing to deflate into the dust as the tension ebbed away. Dragging herself up Mira set to work making their camp for the night. Since Brun had done the heavy lifting for the Khajiit, she did this work by herself. Really it was easy, and she needed the distraction. Telling the Nord about her past had been very hard! Ahkinna came to invite the pair to dinner with the caravan as thanks for their help. Brun had been about to turn the offer down, but Mira swatted him sharply. Saying no would be considered very rude and Mira truly missed Khajiiti cooking and hospitality, so she accepted the invitation. The Nord looking surprised and then pouting. Ahkinna laughed at the interaction between the mercenary and his boss, telling them they were welcome to socialize with the others if they wished.

_"Ahkinna's nephews seem quite taken with you miss, Fa'hirr is rambling on and on about your beauty and your gentle hands... Quite embarrassing for his brother, this one thinks!"_ Mira flushed slightly before answering.

_"They seem like good men, I'm happy I made a good impression. They should recover from their injuries quickly, even Fa'hirr, as long as he sleeps off that sedative. I'm glad we could get here in time to help!"_ Ahkinna agreed enthusiastically, thanks to them the caravan hadn't lost a single member. The female took her leave to help with dinner preparations. Since their camp was already set up and dinner wouldn't be for some time, Mira sat down and laid out her weapons for cleaning and sharpening them.

_"So, I'm sort of surprised your actually willing to spend time with a bunch of strangers. You usually avoid socializing like some sort of plague!"_ Mira didn't look up from her work, but she did smile slightly. Once he stopped being so stubbornly prejudiced, the mercenary could be pretty smart. He wasn't so bad.... And he was right, if the strangers hadn't been Khajiit, she likely would have turned the invitation down flat. Rude or not!

_"Very observant of you Tiny, I guess you could say I have a bit of a soft spot for Khajiit. Also denying Ahkinna the chance to repay our kindness would be incredibly rude. Making friends among traveling merchants is wise anyway."_ Mira was a surprisingly competent traveler, as Brun had come to realize. She was also quite knowledgeable and kinder than he deserved. Now that he knew a bit of her history, he felt like a world class prick! Mira pulled him out of his reverie with an offer to take care of his sword too. Rather than stand around waiting for his weapon back Brunwulf wandered over to chat with a very large white Khajiit male with yellow eyes. Sho'aksa was the armor vendor for the caravan, and quite well informed about the local area. The two men spent some time trading information on recent events.

_"Sho'aksa saw many assassin beetles and a few welwa near the border with Cyrodiil, so he advises caution as you go that way. The bandits who attacked us came from the west, so they should not be a problem for you now."_ Brun thanked him for the useful details, and talked about what he had found out during his time in Rihad. Shortly after they finished their conversation a black furred female named Kinji summoned everyone for dinner. The Khajiit served their guests seared antelope and roasted vegetables that smelled delicious! Ja'virr and Fa'hirr planted themselves on either side of Mira, surprising her as they seemed to appear out of nowhere. Lucky for them she didn't drop her plate, and only let out a rather embarrassing squeak! The twins laughed and apologized for scaring her. The casual way they said it implied that this happened often. Everyone dug into their meals and silence fell for a bit. With the edge taken off of his appetite Ja'virr looked intently at Mira and asked,

_"This one is curious what sort of journey you are one and where you are going? Can you tell him?"_ His question was perfectly innocent, and she really was more comfortable talking to Khajiit than any other race of people so she didn't mind telling him at least a partial truth.

_"I'm just a traveling performer, looking for adventure and opportunities to improve my skills."_ Skirting around the truth was the simplest way to avoid suspicion. She couldn't just openly tell everyone who asked what she was doing. That would be a lovely way to end up hunted down by the law... Or strung up for her lycanthropy! After a moment Fa'hirr piped up

_"Fa'hirr thinks his brother asks because we have been looking for an adventure ourselves... and who better to travel with than the lovely lady who saved our lives? If she will have us that is? This one would not blame you for turning us away in favor of the tall one, though he would not understand it!"_ Fa'hirr finished his statement with a sad and jealous expression directed at Brunwulf, until his brother reached behind Mira and slapped the back of his head!

_"My idiot brother is teasing you, but his joke delivery is terrible. He was trying to imply that you are bedding the Nord, which would be none of our business anyway Brother!"_

_"Brunwulf and I?! No... That is not something I am doing. I hired him to travel with me and until recently he's been a royal asshole. But he did his job well, so I kept him around. I wouldn't mind the extra company if you can come along, it would almost be like going home again!"_ A longing smile crossed her face then, making her look quite pretty in the firelight. Her days with Tasentin's circus had been the happiest of her life and Mira missed them with all her heart! Seeing the emotions flickering over her face had the brothers nodding to each other in silent agreement. They were coming along on her journey. Nothing would stop them from traveling with this sweet creature! Fa'hirr draped his arm over her shoulders with a grin and pulled her in close.

_"You have yourself a couple of new family members then! Hopefully more handsome than the others...?"_

 _"I don't know, Taraji was pretty good looking! Such blue eyes, and Junal? The shiniest black scales I have ever seen!"_ Her eyes sparkling with amusement as she teased them, the brothers faked deeply offended looks. They all traded banter and playful insults for awhile as they ate. Brunwulf had never seen this side of the boss before, she was even more beautiful when she smiled.... She was always lovely, but with her normal cold expression absent, Mira was almost radiant... and he shouldn't be letting himself think of her that way! He would just have to enjoy the sight and leave it at that. The members of the caravan entertained them well into the night. It was late when they all went their separate ways for bed, all cheerfully saying good night.


	11. Found Again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four travelers get on the road to Kvatch together. Mira meets with Lagurash the smuggler, and a hidden enemy makes trouble for the former slave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, holidays you know... And for some reason the calmer parts of this story are refusing to come to me easily. Mira's first story felt like it wrote itself, this one fights back every step of the way!

Morning came to the scene of Ja'virr and Fa'hirr telling Ahkinna that they wanted to travel with Mira, and their aunt smiled knowingly at them. Always so predictable, so she decided to give them a little shit over it.

_"Ahkinna knows what her favorite nephews are up to, always chasing after pretty girls! Even as cubs you couldn't resist a lovely woman... Be careful my dears, that one is sharper than she looks, she might cut you if you are careless with her."_ Both males smiled at that, their aunt knew them well! Granted, Mira's pretty face wasn't the only reason they wanted to follow her, but it was certainly a bonus. Ahkinna happily gave them her blessing to go, they needed this opportunity for adventure. Ja'virr bowed his head and thanked her profusely, promising that they would both take care to treat their new friend well. Mira and Brun were packing up their things while Nix chased a locust around energetically when the twins joined them. They had their bags packed, weapons and travel clothes ready too. Mira looked up from her pack and grinned as they walked over.

_"So you get to join our little trip then? That's awesome, it will be good to have some extra company on the road. Brun tells me you two saw quite a bit of the aggressive fauna between here and Kvatch?"_ Fa'hirr nodded seriously in reply as his brother said,

_"Assassin beetles are no challenge unless they swarm but packs of welwa are dangerous, if they attacked in large numbers we could get into trouble!"_

 _"It's a good thing you're traveling with a Bosmer then isn't it? I'm pretty good at befriending wild beasts... Clearly!"_ Mira smirked as she looked over the three men around her with a teasing expression on her face. The twins laughed heartily and Brunwulf looked confused until it dawned on him what she meant and he chuckled. The other caravan members came to say goodbye to the brothers and to give small gifts to them and the travelers before they went their separate ways. Food, clothing, and in one case, expensive alcohol. Everything was accepted graciously and packed away.Their trip to the border of Cyrodiil was uneventful. It took just a couple of days, and they had no trouble at all. The border crossing was an annoyance, numerous questions asked of the travelers before they were allowed passage, but it didn't take a terribly long time. Kvatch was another full days journey from the border though so they walked well into the evening. Setting up camp went much faster with four sets of hands to help, even with the addition of a large tent the twins had brought since Cyrodiil was much colder than Hammerfell.

Once the work was done Fa'hirr pulled out his flute to play for a bit, and Mira slipped into the woods to hunt. It had been weeks and the beast inside her called for freedom, but Mira wouldn't risk it. She would have to be satisfied with making a kill. After a short search the huntress came across the tracks of a juvenile boar. Sending a quick thanks to Hircine for the abundant game of the Imperial province, Mira crouched down to study the prints more closely and chart a path through the forest. She had all day to enjoy this pursuit, and she wanted to do it right. Being back among trees and grass was a relief after weeks of the sand and stone of the desert! Sniffing the air she whispered to herself,

_"Medium sized... Male, judging by the smell... Heading northeast about an hour ago. I have some catching up to do!"_ Grinning with excitement at the thought of the chase and a tough fight at the end, Mira began tracking her prey. As productive as her time in Hammerfell had been, going back to her roots as a hunter was a great change of pace. Alert and cautious she moved through the trees as quickly as she thought was wise. From the trees ahead Mira could hear loud rustling and grunting, she'd found her prey! Circling quietly around the young boar, she searched for her best approach... Her target appeared to have escaped from another predator before but not without injury. One side of his body had long, gouged out scars, and a missing eye. That would be her opening. Moving off to the right and approaching diagonally from behind, Mira readied her sword... Within two yards of her prey, a stone scraped against her boot and the boar turned swiftly toward the threat!

_"Damn it!"_ It was now or never! Mira dodged the boars wild charge and thrust her sword straight toward it's neck. At the last possible moment the juvenile changed direction, knocking the blade away with it's tusks and forcing her to leap away, countering the attack with a deep slash at his spine as she jumped. Squealing angrily, her prey drove her back toward a rock face. Here is where Mira's agility came into play. The boar backed away in preparation to charge in and gore the elf with his long tusks, Mira stood back... Holding her ground and waiting! Bellowing with rage the boar bolted forward and still the elf didn't move! Just as her prey was about to make contact she turned and vaulted up the wall over it's lowered head, clearing the high ridge of his shoulders and plunging her blade deep into the animals neck behind his ear, landing gracefully on his spine as he fell. At just about the time the men were beginning to wonder if she had gotten lost Mira returned to camp with a ninety pound pig slung over her shoulders. All three men stared in shock as she efficiently strung it up from a tree a short distance from camp and set to work field dressing it. Brun ambled over and offered to help, which Mira was happy to accept.

_"If you could grab a couple of buckets and one of my straight bladed knives, I can gut this and you can take the waste away from camp... Please?"_ Being kind to each other was still a little difficult, but efforts were being made on both sides and things were improving. Her hireling nodded and fetched the requested items, watching as she effortlessly gutted and skinned her kill. Hearing about her years living rough on the roads with a traveling show, this made a lot of sense to the Nord. After all purchased supplies were expensive, and might not last long for a large group between cities. Learning how to hunt and prep a kill would be essential. The more Brunwulf learned about Mira, the more impressed he was. His boss was exceedingly kind, gentle, and fiercely protective of those she was close to. Given her past, he no longer held her cold attitude against her. Fa'hirr and Ja'virr gathered up some of the cuts Mira had prepared to make dinner with and all four travelers fell into a quiet rhythm. Their tasks being done easily as they worked together. By shortly after sunset, dinner was done and they all settled in to eat. Eventually Ja'virr asked Mira to tell them about her family. Mira was happy to do so now, since she had opened up a bit.

_"Well, I considered the whole circus part of the family, but I was adopted by a Khajiit couple called Ma'dari and Dro'shiro. Mother was an acrobat and she taught me all I know, father worked the thrill seeker act. You know, fire breathing, sword swallowing, and knife throwing. The leader of the clown troupe was an Argonian named Junal-Ei, who had quite a flair for the dramatic. The strong men were Orcish twins called Dagmar and Duro, all three men were like brothers to me. Finally there was J'zera, she was the circus' Khajiit fortune teller. She was like the whole groups eccentric grandmother. I don't count Tasentin... He was the ringleader and beast tamer, and not one of us really liked him."_ This was the most she'd spoken about her family to anyone since she'd left them behind in Skyrim. Mira had intentionally left Taraji out of her story, wanting to keep that part private. Leaving him behind had been the most painful thing she had been through since the death of her parents fifteen years ago. Brunwulf then asked her about the ring master.

_"If none of you liked him, then why did you let him keep leading you? I don't take you for the type to stand for that..."_ Brun smiled fondly at her, which made Mira give him a strange look. Her mercenary appeared to really want to make up for his bad behavior. She wasn't quite ready to fully forgive him, but the effort was nice. To answer his question though,

_"Despite being an insufferable ass, Tasentin did his job well and took care of us... A bit like you really."_ The comparison she had made wasn't exactly a nice one, since she had just said no one liked Tasentin, but he was trying to better himself so Brun didn't let it get to him. All four travelers traded stories for awhile before they retired for the night. Kvatch was only another few miles to the east and Mira looked forward to a real bed and a warm bath. Finding Lagurash was also a big part of the agenda, because having a well connected smuggler on the payroll would be highly useful! Cyrodiil had a much more diverse population than Hammerfell seemed to, and none of the guards batted an eye at two Khajiit, a Nord, and a Bosmer entering the city. Fa'hirr mentioned that they should check out the Eight Blessings inn for lodging. The others agreed, a meal and a break from the road would be very nice. Once every one was settled into their rooms and had eaten, Brunwulf went to explore the Arena ruins, and the twins asked Mira to explore the Traders Circle with them.

_"Please come with us ***Shal** , your company is always so nice!"_ Ja'virr murmured, taking Mira's hand. Fa'hirr lifted the other to his lips to kiss it.

_"Yes ***Serush** , the city is so bleak and cold without your smile. Join us please!"_ Mira blushed a deep pink at all the attention from the flirtatious brothers. How could she possibly say no to such sweetness? She agreed to go, but only if they stopped teasing her. Both males laughed and promised to give it a rest... For now. The market was crowded and noisy, full of pious and haughty people, but Mira was comfortable and secure between Fa'hirr and Ja'virr. A clothing merchant called out to Mira as they passed.

_"Little lady, I think I have something among my wares that is perfect for such a lovely feminine flower. It will look lovely with your eyes, and it's a bargain at twenty-five septims!"_ He held up a silvery gray tunic with green beading and embroidery at the hems. It **was** pretty, and would match her eyes, so Mira took a look. Having been raised by traders, the twins realized this merchant was overcharging a traveler.

_"May I see that Serush? Ah, I wouldn't pay more than five septims for this... See the poor stitching at the seams? The embroidery is loose here too..."_ Ja'virr pointed out the problems on the top with great confidence. Mira was well aware since she often made her own clothing of far better quality.

_"Thank you Ja'virr, I can see... I'm sorry ser, but you won't be pawning your shoddy wares off on me! I could craft something ten times better on my own for half the price you are charging for that junk."_ She politely set the garment back on the table and walked away, leaving the vendor in shock. Trying to get her back he shouted,

_" **Wait** please miss! I apologize, but I have much better stock on offer. I will give you a steep discount to make up for my rudeness!"_ Mira looked back at him blandly,

_"Not interested, you should be ashamed... Trying to swindle your customers, and I'll have no part in lining your pockets!"_ Mira's loud voice attracted a lot of attention, and he tried to quiet her down. It was a bit too late for that though, as others began to agree with the young elf. Publicly embarrassed, the merchant began shouting angrily! Until her Khajiit companions turned on him, that made him clam up quickly! Mira laid her hands gently on their arms, shaking her head lightly.

_"Leave him... He's not worth having the guards come down on us. I'd like to avoid being a tourist in the Kvatch jail cells!"_ Since neither male wanted to test that part of the city's hospitality either, they left the stall peacefully. Fa'hirr ducked away sneakily as they moved on and returned minutes later bearing a bouquet of flowers, handing them to Mira with a bow and a flourish.

_"Here shal, a gift that pales in comparison to your beauty!"_ Mira stared at him in disbelief for a minute before gently taking the flowers, shaking her head.

_"Thank you Fa'hirr, they're lovely... You corny sap. Now quit it...you and your brother promised to stop teasing me!"_ Fa'hirr wanted to protest, he wasn't making fun! He was serious! But arguing with the Bosmer was pointless, so he just smiled. The brothers bought some new clothes at a much nicer garment stall, but Mira stood by the fact that she could do better making her own. After all, pre-made adult clothes were far too big, and clothes meant for young girls didn't accommodate her curves.

After exploring with the twins and checking out all the stalls Mira returned to the inn and gathered up Nix and her journal so she could take notes while meeting with Lagurash. Convincing the pair of Khajiit to let her go alone was a bit harder than with Brun. They wanted to tag along, but she told them this was private business. There were a few more rounds of protest before she finally won out. What a relief! Finding her way to the docks was fairly easy, since Mira was familiar with the city. Even if she hadn't been she could have just followed the scent of sea water, fish, and evergreen resin used to patch ship hulls. Stopping a passing dock worker who didn't look too busy she asked where to find Lagurash.

_"Head over to dock four, she's unloading the Diving Shrike there."_ With a quick thank you for the woman Mira walked to the correct dock, which was bustling with activity. Striding down the ship's gangplank was an Orc woman who had to be at least a foot taller than the elf with a very strong build. Her thick black hair in a braided mohawk bound with gold bands.

_"Well... Eriel was right. No way I could lose her in a crowd! I'd better wait until she's done."_ Lagurash spotted the small figure perched on a crate at the far end of the dock and raised her hand to acknowledge her, recieving a nod in return, and a small yip...

_"Wait, a yip? I knew wood elves were weird, but I didn't think they went around barking at people!"_ She was about to head back to work when the elf's hood rustled and a small fox popped out, making things slightly less strange. When she finished unloading the Shrike's cargo with the rest of her crew, Lagurash gestured for Mira to follow her.

_"Eriel told me you're a new assassin looking to make connections for a supply line. What sort of things are you looking for?"_ The Orcish woman pulled out a bit of bread and cheese to eat while they talked.

_"I've got weapons and armor covered, I make them them myself. I'm looking for a good source of unusual poison ingredients. Alchemy is my chief interest, but I'm also hoping to build up a collection of venomous animals as well. I will eventually be based back in Skyrim again, I hope that won't be a problem?"_ Lagurash took careful note of what the assassin wanted, asking a few clarifying questions and then replying,

_"None of that should be an issue, including shipping things to Skyrim. I have friends in the Thieves guild there too._ " Mira thanked Lagurash for her time and promised to keep in touch. Satisfied with the arrangements she had made, she returned to the Eight Blessings for a bath and a nap. Something in the area was making the were-cat feel uneasy, but she couldn't pinpoint what at the moment. The only thing she could do now was keep alert and stay calm... And mention the bad feeling to her men. Little did she know the reason for her sudden nervousness was watching from a nearby balcony.

An off-duty Thalmor agent had spotted the unusual Bosmer on the street and taken an interest. Unfortunately for Mira, the Aldmeri Dominion had long memories, and held deep grudges. Loruen had heard of a well-known pair of Justiciars being murdered by a slave three years ago. Justiciar Sylvano, and the slave's master Marius had been killed one night by a female wood elf who had then disappeared. The young woman Loruen had spotted matched the slave's description, and appeared to be the right age. Finding such a high profile fugitive could really boost her status among the others if she could catch this 'Mira.' The Altmer didn't see how she could possibly fail against a tiny wood elf either! She would need to make some preparations first though... Loruen was a low ranked grunt and didn't have many resources at her disposal.

_"I could hire some mercenaries to help me... Only pay them if they were successful. Or better yet, promise them coin after and then kill the scum instead!"_ Confirming the Bosmer's identity first didn't even cross Loruen's mind. The Thalmor could take whoever they wanted, and for whatever reason. Satisfied with her plans, Loruen watched as her target entered the Eight Blessings and didn't exit. Now that she knew exactly where the wood elf was staying, she would hire help to capture her in the morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ta'agra translations: Shal means love  
> Serush means beautiful  
> The twins are such flirts aren't they?


	12. Near Death Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Claw mercenary company agrees to capture Mira for Loruen. But the job won't be as easy as they think! When the situation looks dire for Mira and her friends, she is forced to reveal a secret she hoped they would never find out about.... Two new friends reveal themselves as well.

Loruen chose the Black Claw mercenaries to assist in capturing Mira, the leader was a large, heavily scarred Orc called Kurash and his men were... Violent and brutish. Perfect for Loruen's purposes but no one with any sense would hire them for any respectable job. When the Altmer told him what she needed, Kurash laughed gruffly,

_"Sounds like easy money for me and the boys, one runty wood elf will be no trouble! Whatcha want the kid for?"_ Was the only question he asked. Loruen stared down at the Orc with disdain before answering haughtily.

_"The Thalmor do not explain their motives to lesser men... It would be a waste of time, as you could not possibly understand anyway."_ The rude tone she spoke with annoyed Kurash, but coin was coin and if the high elf bitch took it too far he would kill her. After a bit more discussion and some haggling, the Orc took the job and sent his scout Han-Jan Softscale out to watch the Bosmer. The Argonian saluted and quickly trotted off. Mira had told Brunwulf and the twins about her bad feeling the night before so they would be aware of the potential for trouble. Her instincts were good, and the men took her seriously. Their plan for the day was a hunting trip to gather pelts and meat for coin, maybe a little dungeon delving if they found anything promising. The Bosmer sharpened and cleaned all of their equipment before the group set out. Fa'hirr was their best archer, though Brun was passable. Mira preferred throwing blades and ambush to ranged weapons, even while hunting. Ja'virr would flush out their prey. As Mira left the inn Han-Jan perked up, and then just as quickly slumped.... The girl had three men with her! The Argonian stuck around long enough to hear their plans before he ran back to report to his boss. Han-Jan sprinted into their base panting,

_"B-boss! The... Elf isn't... Alone like we... Thought! She has two Khajiit and a.... Very big Nord with her. They're going hunting to the north of the city!"_ Kurash frowned thoughtfully at the new information... The extra men might pose a little bit of a challenge, but nothing to worry about. He was annoyed by it though.

_"That Thalmor bitch better not have lied to us on purpose about this! Go catch up with our prey and leave us a trail. I'll gather up all the boys so we can take out the extras!"_ Kurash got the remaining dozen or so men and women together and ready to go after Han-Jan. It took just a few minutes for the efficient troops to get armored and head to the woods. The scout followed a good distance behind Mira's group, marking trees every couple of minutes with stark 'X' shapes. Kurash and the others caught up as their quarry entered a narrow, steep sided valley. This was their best opportunity to surround the group, capture Mira, and kill the men with her. Sending his people out in either direction, Kurash ordered them to close in.

Ja'virr and Brunwulf were driving a small herd of deer toward Fa'hirr and Mira so they could all work together to make multiple kills. They had taken down six of the herd when the rest scattered as thirteen people appeared from the surrounding trees. Our four travelers looked wary, but not too surprised after Mira's warning. They readied themselves for a tough fight. Kurash himself charged Brunwulf, taking on the man he saw as the largest threat. A female Argonian and a dark elf woman joined the fight with him. Okuvee rammed her horned head into his stomach as Vilsu fired spells to distract the Nord. An Altmer mage called Falaedaen strolled up and took out the twins with a paralysis spell, something that required his concentration to hold. Two of Kurash's Imperial men crouched with blades to their throats as the other seven mercenaries converged on Mira. Borvald Doom-Sword, a fat bearded Nord warrior spoke up now.

_"Time to give up elfling! Otherwise that fine son of Skyrim and the mangy cats die slow and we take you anyway. You stop fighting and come with us nice and easy and the boss might even let your friends live... No promises though."_ Facing the deaths of all three of her companions and near certain capture, Mira felt her hand was being forced. In this form, with no help... She had no chance against thirteen people, but she had another trick up her sleeve!

_"I don't think so fat-ass, in fact I'm going to give you all one chance to leave here alive. If you don't walk away now then I'm going to leave a pile of corpses out here as a message to whoever hired you bunch of pigs!"_ The whole scene went dead silent and still as the tiny Bosmer spoke, even Brunwulf and Kurash froze. Until the Orc burst into shocked laughter and all the others followed suit.

_"Oh, that's funny elf! I haven't laughed so hard in ages..... Go on kid, turn us into corpses. I just have to see what has you so confident!"_ Kurash was still chuckling and so were most of the others, including the two menacing Fa'hirr and Ja'virr. The only ones who were quiet were Falaedaen and Vilsu, because they were of more serious minds. Brun and Han-Jan watched Mira with great curiosity, Han-Jan from a safe distance since he was no fighter. Brunwulf hoped this was Mira's last big secret, but that was unlikely.... Mira shook her head regretfully at the mercenaries.

_"I apologize for what you are about to witness Brun, Ja'virr and Fa'hirr, I hope you won't judge me too harshly for this, but I'm just so... Hungry!"_ Her words started off sounding sad, slowly shifting to amusement, the last word spat out with a bestial growl! The mercenary groups' laughter turned to horror as Mira's body contorted monstrously, fur, fangs, and claws bursting forth! Mira's slight five foot frame expanding to something closer to eight feet, packed with lean muscle and covered in silver fur. Brunwulf shouted in surprise at the transformation, and the twins could see almost nothing since they were prone on the forest floor. Until Falaedaen lost his concentration and they were able to sit up, toppling the men crouched over them. Fa'hirr gaped in shock and Ja'virr whooped in excitement. Whatever secret they had expected from their friend, it certainly wasn't this! Vilsu and Falaedaen gathered their wits and made sure their opponents were unable to move again as the others prepared to fight this strange lycanthrope.

_"Well that's unexpected for sure..."_ Kurash muttered, thinking 'Damn Thalmor bitch really fucked us on this job!' He waved his people forward and for the first time in their careers they hesitated. Who could blame them though? Facing a hulking were-beast could be disastrous even in large groups. When the Orc snapped at them for being so cowardly, they finally got moving. Mira bared twelve inch fangs in a vicious snarl as she looked over her enemies, trying to decide who to devour first. Making a decision was difficult since her beast soul was full of joy and bloodlust at its first taste of freedom in weeks. Eventually though, she settled on the fat Nord. Leading with her shoulder, Mira slammed through her surrounding foes to attack Borvald! The warrior brought up his great sword to block her slashing claws, countering with a jab to her side. The blade sank deep into the space between her rib cage and hip. Even though the wound hurt, it missed anything vital and brought Borvald into range of her fangs! An advantage Mira was quick to press, snapping her jaws shut over his neck, resulting in a pretty impressive blood spray as she let go! Before he even hit the ground she was dragging his blade out and moving on. Three Imperial archers fell to her in quick succession... Leaving Vilsu to watch over the Khajiit, Falaedaen blasted the saber cat with firebolts! Mira yelped at the sudden burn and wrinkled her nose at the stench of singed fur.

_"Big mistake Altmer! I think I'm going to enjoy eating you, high elves are my favorite..."_ Her lips pulled back from her teeth in a creepy attempt at a smile that her beast mouth wasn't capable of. The mage shuddered, disturbed by the bloody image.

_"I've always thought the Bosmer were a savage and uncivilized lot, and you've really just proven my point, you heathen!"_ Falaedaen brushed imaginary dust from his robes and glared at Mira with disdain. She only laughed at him, why were so many people so stuck up?

_"Well mage, I AM an uncivilized, savage heathen... But you forgot the sexual insults! And where are the remarks about my height? Come on golden boy, you can do better than that. Try again!"_ The Altmer could only gasp in disbelief at the level of cheek this beast displayed! With an angry shout he fired ice spikes at her laughing face, using the distraction to summon a bound sword and charge in.

_"You are such an annoying little pest, it's really too bad I can't exterminate you, I'll have to just settle for causing you pain!"_ Falaedaen finished the statement with an upward slash of the ethereal blade cutting Mira's snout deeply. Following up with a blast of fire to force her back away from him as she tried to close in. His laughter cut off suddenly as she slapped his blade out of his hand and headbutted him hard! In beast form Mira's head was large and heavy, like a battering ram. The mage was nearly knocked out by the force of the blow. He stumbled back with spots swimming across his vision, only half able to see as Mira grabbed his shoulders and bit his face. Vilsu cried out in a rage as Falaedaen fell, clubbing Fa'hirr and Ja'virr over the head and knocking them unconscious so that she didn't have to watch them. The Dunmer woman stalked toward Mira, cloaking herself in flame, intending to burn the beast to ash! Mira had already killed five of the Black Claws single handed and Vilsu was pissed.....

_"You **VILE MONSTER!** I'm going to incinerate you... Prepare to burn!"_ Short columns of fire erupted from her hands then, as she aimed her spells. Mira suddenly sprang at Vilsu, catching her wrists and twisting. She ignored the burning and released one of her hands to slash her claws deeply across the Dunmer's chest. Vilsu fell back bleeding profusely and lost consciousness. Brunwulf was rooted in place as he watched the carnage, he had never thought this would be the sort of secret his boss would be hiding! How could sweet and gentle little Mira also be this bloodthirsty... Monster? The two images refused to click in his mind. Now the remaining mercenaries were realizing that facing Mira alone was a certain death sentence, they all attacked at once! The next five minutes were a blur of claws, blood, and screaming. Four men met their ends in quick succession in a series of bites and slashing claws. Okuvee had her head slammed into a rock when Mira dealt her a vicious kick, another woman lost her head to snapping fangs.

With that Kurash was alone against Mira. The bulky Orc faced her with a grin, in true Orcish fashion he was ecstatic to face such a powerful foe! They traded blows expertly for some time, but Mira was beginning to tire. She had been cut, burned, stabbed and punched numerous times during this skirmish and it was taking it's toll. Kurash could see her flagging and pushed hard to defeat her, wearing down her remaining energy so he could bring her to Loruen easily. Gathering the remnants of her strength, Mira kicked the Orc back into a tree and prepared to bite into his throat. The moment Kurash realized he was going to meet his death pinned pathetically under a monster, he began to panic.

_"WAIT! If I tell you who hired us, will you let me go? I'm just doing my job, this wasn't personal, please!!!"_ Mira paused, floored by his cowardice. Kurash had ordered his people to their deaths and not one of them had begged for mercy... Now their 'fearless leader' was nearly pissing himself and pleading for his life! However... The Bosmer **did** want to know who wanted her captured...

_"Talk fast, tell the truth, and I MIGHT not rip your throat out. No promises though..."_ She sneered, throwing his subordinate's words back at him. Kurash gulped loudly, hoping he could tell this story well enough to get out alive. Shakily he sat up and thought over his next words carefully before finally speaking.

_"This morning a woman came to us saying she needed our help catching a fugitive. That you were wanted for two murders. The bitch told us you were a simple wood elf slave who killed her master and ran. Fucking Thalmor lied to me and my men about all the details... She said you were alone, and she definitely didn't mention the damn Lycanthropy!"_

_"Hircine_ _preserve me that was a lot of useless words... I need a name stupid! Tell me something that will help me **FIND HER!** "_ Mira growled irritably, internally though she was terrified. How had the Thalmor found her?! Was it just bad luck or were they actively searching for her?

_"I'm sorry! Her name is Loruen, she's staying with a woman called Pelia Vasalt... Across from the inn you're staying at! That's all I know, please... Let me go?"_ The Orc looked so pathetic, and the Thalmor **had** manipulated him... Mira stepped back, intending to let him leave when he leapt up and stabbed her! Kurash had pulled a dagger from the back of his belt and plunged it up under her ribs! Mira gasped in pain staring at the hilt protruding from her stomach and collapsing. Kurash took the chance to bolt then.

_"Mira nooo! Fuck, you won't get away with that you back stabbing bastard!!"_ Brunwulf was finally shocked out of his stupor by Mira's injury. He quickly drew his bow, firing an arrow into the fleeing Orc's back. His aim was true and the arrow struck Kurash's spine, causing him to fall heavily, gravely injured but not yet dead. Leaving him to suffer, Brun ran to Mira's side and rolled her over. She had shifted back to elven form and was barely conscious.

_"Mira, it's going to be okay! Just stay awake and look at me..._ " Brun was in a panic at the cloudy and unfocused look to her usually sharp green gaze. He looked down at the blade in her belly and grasped it, intent on pulling it out. Mira shrieked looking up and shaking her head frantically! Brunwulf froze as her soft hand gripped his wrist like a vice,

_"D-don't! I'll...bleed... O-out if-"_ She panted breathlessly. Even those few words cost her a lot of effort. Her face going a sickly gray color as she lost her grip on his wrist. Mira was losing consciousness quickly, and Brun was losing hope.

_"Please Mira, stay with me... What do I do?!"_

 _"Need..... A mage. H-hu-rry..."_ Mira finally passed out from the strain and Brunwulf leaped to his feet with tears blurring his vision as he walked to the struggling Orc. Kneeling beside Kurash, the Nord wiggled the arrow sticking out of his spine and grinned coldly at the bellow of pain he caused.

" _If Mira doesn't survive this, then I'm coming back to take you apart, piece by fucking piece... Get me?"_ He didn't wait for an answer since Kurash only seemed capable of sobbing. He had to hurry to find help!


	13. My Friends Really Care...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brunwulf has found help to save Mira's life just in time! Her friends are relieved to see her recover and Brun takes almost losing her deeply to heart.

Mira came awake to searing pain as the dagger was pulled out and she started fighting back! Even injured and dangerously close to bleeding out, she was strong enough for this to be a serious problem for the healer Brun had found. A feminine grunt of surprise from her struggles was followed by a grouchy voice snapping,

_"Will one of you lazy men make yourself useful and hold her still?! I can't heal her while she's flopping like a fish on a dock! Hold her down so I can work!"_ Fa'hirr held her legs down by sitting on them and Ja'virr grabbed her arms in one hand, the other stroking Mira's cheek making her focus on his face. At first the restraint made things worse, she nearly took off his fingers when her teeth snapped shut right where they had been a second before. The warrior jerked away quickly, and then went straight back to trying to calm her. An injured beast was likely to lash out in pain or fear, and Mira was no different at the moment. 

" _Take it easy shal, Fadona is here to help. No one is going to hurt you any more, just lay back and let her work!"_ As she looked up at the striking white markings on his face and into his yellow-green eyes Mira's panic faded. Though she continued her rapid panting, the tension slowly eased from her body. Fadona was able to work now, using healing hands to repair the damage done to Mira. Multiple cuts, punctures, and burns finally knitting together flawlessly. The Dunmer mage was such a skilled healer that her patient was left with no new scars. She finished with her healing and used a spell to make the Bosmer sleep. Until that moment Fadona's son Ravyn had been silent, but when Mira was out of danger he strolled over to the tall Nord warrior who had brought them into this. Brun had run straight for the main road through the woods toward the city. Luckily for him it hadn't taken long to find help and explain the situation. Ravyn placed a hand lightly on his shoulder now.

" _Your friend is alright, mother healed her and made her sleep. She'll recover quickly, she's just tired_." Brunwulf stood, kicking the corpse of an Orc as he passed and going to Mira. Her transformation had torn her clothes up, leaving her naked, which hadn't really been on anybody's mind until now. But Brun stripped off his shirt and pulled it gently over her head before he scooped her off the ground. He was a little surprised at how heavy the elf was for her size, but she still weighed practically nothing to a man who stood nearly seven feet tall and wielded a massive great sword.

" _Let's go... I want to get back to the city with her. When she recovers we are going after the Thalmor **whore** that sent a bunch of mercenaries after her!" _Fadona and Ravyn were heading to Kvatch also, so they followed Brun and the twins. Fadona wanted to make sure the girl was alright when she woke up anyway. The group all made their way back to the Eight Blessings safely and Brunwulf carried Mira up to her bed. He settled her under the blankets and sat at the bedside watching Nix sniff curiously at her master's face. The fox snuggled in as close as she could manage to Mira's heart and went to sleep.

Han-Jan had watched the entire scene as his comrades and boss were slaughtered and their target was healed. Had the Argonian been less of a coward, he could have dragged the unconscious elf away and gotten the reward for himself while Brunwulf was gone... But he didn't want to risk being caught and killed. So Han-Jan stayed put until they had all left. After he was sure his enemies were long gone the Softscale bolted to the Vasalt home. His pounding on the door was answered by one of Pelia's servants, a dour man who stared at the panting Argonian blandly, barring entry until the scout could explain himself. Han-Jan bent forward, wheezing out the reason he was there.

" _I need to see Loruen **please** , it's urgent!" _The servant waved him inside and lead the way to the sitting room where Loruen and Pelia were sipping tea and discussing some recent party. Both women looked up expectantly at the servant's polite knock. Han-Jan pushed roughly through the door and collapsed onto one of her fancy couches and shocked and scandalized Pelia! ' _How dare he? Dirty lizard!'_ she thought fussily _._ Loruen groaned at the gall and idiocy she was witnessing. There had better be a good explanation for this intrusion...

" _Your simple slave girl was not alone, and she sure as hell wasn't just a weak little elf! She transformed into some horrible cat-like creature and massacred everyone! They're all dead... All of them! You have to get out of here... The boss told them who you were!"_ Loruen listened to his tale with growing horror and rage, but held back her true reaction. Pelia would not thank her for making a mess of her luxuriously furnished parlor, so she spoke gently in an even tone for now...

_"Walk with me scout, we should not not subject poor Lady Vasalt to any more of this unpleasant and vulgar talk. We will discuss this in the courtyard. Excuse us Pelia."_ The Argonian looked over at Pelia as if noticing her for the first time and nodded, following Loruen out of the room. The Vasalt manor courtyard was walled off, secure, and quiet.... Perfect for what Loruen planned. With her back still turned to the scout she spoke in a low, dangerous tone,

_"How dare you come back to this house and tell me that you and thirteen others failed to catch **ONE SINGLE ELF!** I cannot even fathom how stupid you must be..." _Han-Jan cowered as Loruen turned on him with yellow eyes blazing, her hands sparking as she activated a chain lightning spell.

_"I'm sorry mistress! I'm just a scout, not a fighter...please forgive me. At least I came to tell you about this..... I could have just run and let them come for you!!"_ Loruen laughed at him loudly, there was no way he would be forgiven! He and his idiot comrades had driven her from her comfortable posting by failing to complete a simple task. Han-Jan would pay dearly for this!

_"You probably should have,_ _stupid lizard. But you didn't. So..... I'm going to **FRY** you!!!"_ As she finished speaking, the Argonian tried to bolt but her spell still hit home. True to her word the Thalmor kept the electricity flowing even as some of his scales burned to ash where the spell made contact. Breathing heavily, Loruen called one of the servants to clean up the mess and returned to Pelia.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this Pelia, but I will have to be going... The fugitive I hired those men to capture has escaped. She may come here with her men and I cannot be here if she does." The Imperial looked horrified but Loruen couldn't possibly care less... The Thalmor turned and strode swiftly up to her room to pack. Loruen finished quickly and fled to the nearest couriers office to inform her superiors of her discovery and request an official transfer as soon as possible. During this time Mira was just waking up at the inn, and Brunwulf was sitting beside her holding her hand gently. He appeared deep in thought, staring at their linked hands... hers were so much smaller and softer. The sad look on his face perplexed Mira, so she murmured his name quietly. The Nords' head jerked up sharply!

_"Oh Mira, you're awake! I'm so glad... I thought I-we... were going to lose you!"_ Brun's eyes were teary but he was smiling broadly. He was so relieved to see her bright green eyes looking clear and focused again. Mira was rather confused though. Why was the normally stoic Nord being so dramatic? She remembered the fight with the mercenaries, being stabbed by Kurash... But then things went blank, it didn't seem like anything serious enough had happened to cause this.

_"Brun, what happened after Kurash attacked me?"_

 _"You don't remember? Mira, you almost died! You were bleeding out and I had to leave you alone to find help... Fadona said you were minutes from death when she arrived."_ Brunwulf gave her a detailed account of what happened while she was unconscious. Mira watched wide eyed as he told her everything before she sat up to get out of bed, suddenly noticing the very large shirt practically billowing off her.

_"Why am I wearing your shirt?'_ Her confusion was kind of adorable, especially while she was drowned in his comically over-sized shirt. So he laughed as he answered the question. Mira looked mildly bothered by the laughter at her expense but she wasn't annoyed enough to stop him.

_"After you changed back you were naked... There wasn't anything else for you to wear, or did you want me to carry you back to Kvatch completely bare?"_ Still chuckling a little he helped Mira to stand a little more slowly since she was unsteady. Brunwulf closed his eyes as she pulled on pants and her own shirt, tossing his back at his bare chest. She had to do something about that weakness, it made her nervous!

_"I'm starving! Let's go get something to eat. Oh wait, are the twins okay?!" I saw the dark elf hit them..."_

_"They're fine. Fadona, the woman who healed you and her son Ravyn, helped them too. They're downstairs waiting to see you. I'm not surprised you're hungry, fighting thirteen people is tough!"_ In normal circumstances Brunwulf might been shouting her down for hiding what he viewed as a curse from him. For lying to him, especially if he realized she was a daedra worshiping Champion of Hircine. But the mercenary was too happy that she had survived to do such a thing. While she had been lying in the dirt barely alive, Brunwulf had realized that it didn't really matter, Mira was still the same amazing woman he knew. She was just significantly more intimidating now! Knowing she could literally eat him alive...

_"Well that's a relief! I never thought I'd see you shed a tear over me though... I'm touched Brun, I-"_ Her stomach growled loudly in the middle of her sentence making them both laugh. The Nord's behavior concerned Mira, sure things had been better between them lately, but she never would have expected him to be so torn up over her being injured. It had apparently been much worse than she remembered, that must be the reason for his concern, and overly nice actions. As they walked downstairs Mira was thankful that Brunwulf had been able to find help so quickly, she was not ready to die... Not before she even reached her first century for the god's sake! She definitely owed Fadona and Ravyn a lot. Suddenly there was a blurr of golden fur and yellow and green robes and Mira grunted in surprise as Fa'hirr and Ja'virr both hugged her tightly!

_"Uhff! Guys, I'm glad to see you too, but I can't breathe! Ease up... I'm glad you're feeling so strong though."_ The twins loosened their grips and kissed each of her cheeks causing her to blush. They led her over and introduced her to the pair of Dunmer that had helped to save her. Brunwulf followed after the trio with a smile still plastered on his face. 

_"Mira, this is Fadona and her son Ravyn. Fadona has been waiting for you to wake up so she can make sure you are properly healed."_ The older woman stood and bowed her head, coming over to examine her gently. Ravyn was giving Mira admiring glances now that she'd gotten some of her color back and wasn't drenched in blood. Yet another man entranced by the wood elf's good looks it seemed... Fadona double checked all of her previous injuries, finding everything perfectly healed. She ran her fingers over the single scar on Mira's ribs, tickling her and causing her to flinch.

_"Sorry, may I ask where you got this? It's an impressive scar... From a spell?"_

 _"From my former master yes, he was fond of using storm magic as a punishment. The scar came from when I killed him and there was no one around to heal the damage he did."_ Fadona nodded grimly. The twins had shared a little background information on everyone while they waited for Mira to wake up, just to fill the time. Ravyn piped up at that moment

_"A beauty **and** a fighter then? Mother I think I might be in love! Mira darling will you marry me?" _

" _Hush you sap! You're embarrassing the girl!"_ Ravyn yelped as his mother swatted him sharply for his antics. Brunwulf and the twins closed in protectively as Mira blushed. She still wasn't used to all the attention she got from outsiders. They all laughed as Mira forced a reply past her nervous giggles. 

_"I absolutely will not! I have no plans for marriage anytime soon, if at all. And certainly not to a man I just met today, no matter how cute he is..."_ Ravyn chuckled, grinning at the compliment. Despite her protests, he felt encouraged by that bit. Finally Mira tired of all the chatter around her and brushed past everyone to order an unbelievable amount of food. She tucked in immediately as soon as it arrived, growling irritably as Brun reached for something on her platter. The warrior's eyes widened and he pulled his hand back quickly.

_"Sorry! I'll just... Go get my own then. Gods she's grouchy when she's hungry!"_ Fighting over a dozen people and losing a lot of blood had worked up a massive appetite and her beastly instincts were still running high, making her aggressive. Had he asked first and given her a chance to think logically, Mira was typically willing to share. Today though, the tiny Bosmer ate her way through two venison steaks, a bowl of vegetable soup, a large serving of herbed rice, and three sweet rolls, all washed down with mead. The other five people beside her watched in awe as she devoured every scrap!

_"So... That was impressive... where did you put all of that?!"_ Ja'virr asked with wide eyes before becoming more serious, _"We_ _were thinking we should go after the Thalmor tomorrow. It would give you a chance to get your strength back and we can plan how to take her out."_ Ja'virr spoke calmly but there was a fire in his eyes. He and his brother were no fans of the Aldmeri Dominion before, and their hatred only deepened now that Mira had been hurt by one of them. The desire for revenge seemed to be pretty strong for all of them!

_"The plan is to break into the Vasalt home and kill the bitch while she sleeps. Otherwise I'll be tempted to make a lot of noise, maybe eat her alive..."_ Like Ja'virr she spoke softly to avoid the attention of the other partons, but it was obvious she was filled with rage. The beast in her head whispering ' _spill her blood, gut her and eat her heart...'_

_"You mean sneak in and just kill her so easily? I say we bust the door down and cut her and her Imperial lackey to ribbons!"_ Brunwulf banged his fist on the table and half shouted his opinion. Causing everyone in the common room to stare! Mira shushed him with a tired and annoyed expression. She understood his feelings but she didn't want to have them all becoming fugitives...

_"Keep your voice down Brun! How well do you think it would go for a group of travelers to storm the house of a local noble and start murdering people? I for one don't want to spend the foreseeable future in a dungeon, or be executed... Do you?"_ The hot headed Nord looked shamed by her logic. If the woman with a deeply personal stake in this could be calm then so should he. As usual the boss was right and he was being stupid. He was just so angry that they had nearly lost her that he wanted to do something reckless!

_"Add another thing to your list of amazing qualities- Wise strategist and cautious leader. If ever you do marry, the man will be blessed to have you! Gods willing I will win your favor."_ Ravyn placed his hand over his heart and stared at Mira with adoration. In response Mira rolled her eyes and flicked a blob of sweet roll icing onto his cheek.

_"It looks like you have some leftovers on your face from your last lover... Sorry to disappoint Ravyn darling, but I lack the... hardware you're used to."_ The young Dunmer stammered with embarrassment as everyone else laughed loudly. Eventually he realized he had no worthy comeback for that! Mira was witty too? Ravyn was hopelessly ensnared already. Suddenly Mira yawned widely, covering her mouth with a sigh. She patted Ravyn on the shoulder lightly as she passed him on her way to bed.

_"Don't take it too hard kid, the boss isn't real keen on strangers. You should have heard all the things she said about me when she first hired me! Actually if you and your mother hadn't helped save her life she'd be more likely to break your bones that waste words on you... She poisoned me once!"_ Brun shuddered at the memory of that. It had been one hell of a lesson in humility. Ravyn sighed, nodding in response to the older man. He was definitely glad Mira had only insulted him if it were a choice between that and serious injury! Little did he know how many ways that she could hurt him. He was truly lucky he'd only been subjected to her sharp tongue. Still she was so lovely, and he sort of enjoyed her mean streak. The young man was lost in fantasies of what such a strong woman would be like in bed...

Mira was upstairs preparing to sleep, braiding her thick hair, rubbing floral scented oil into her skin, and putting on her night shirt. She was absent minded as she rubbed Nix's ears and thought about her day. So much had happened, and though she was quiet on the surface her mind was spinning. That she was still on the Thalmor's agenda was disturbing in so many ways. Would she ever be truly free of them? Maybe if she caught Loruen before she made her report it would buy her some more time? There was also the matter of how her friends had taken the news of Hircine's gift... She had expected a fight from Brun at least and it was still possible, but there had been nothing yet. That was truly a relief, Mira was too tired to deal with another conflict. Especially over something that was such a big part of her, a thing she wouldn't change even if given the option. It would hurt to lose a friend over it, but Much of Mira's life had been painful. She would continue on as she always had, looking for the bright side in everything. The often cruel world would not stamp out her fiery spirit! Eventually in spite of her mind still whirling, she drifted off due to sheer fatigue.


	14. Nord Tempers Ruin Everything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira, Brunwulf, Ja'virr and Fa'hirr go to Vasalt Manor to find Loruen. Mira wants to go in quiet to avoid trouble and harming innocents, but when does anything ever go according to plan? How do things go wrong this time?

Mira dressed that morning in a set of supple black leather armor trimmed in gray fur. She laid out her inventory of weapons, poisons, and tonics... Choosing a few things to bring along with great care. Striding quickly down the stairs, Mira was pleased to see everyone already gathered down in the commonroom. She wanted to talk to them about their strategy going into the Vasalt home.

_"Morning boys, Fadona. Before we go after Loruen I want to make it absolutely clear..... We are **only** after the Thalmor! If someone else makes trouble then we stop them but no one else dies, and innocents are **not harmed**. I want this done quietly so we don't attract attention. Yes Brun, I'm mostly talking to you. Nords aren't really known for their subtlety..."_ Mira gave him a teasing smirk and Brunwulf chuckled at her. _"Ravyn, Fadona, you'd be welcome to join us, but I don't expect you will. This is not your fight."_ Fadona nodded slowly while Ravyn looked back and forth between them. He started out looking hopeful and excited, but his mother's expression dampened his enthusiasm... He should have known!

_"My apologies Mira, but my son and I have business in Skingrad. If it weren't vital to get on the road as soon as possible, I would be happy to help."_ Mira calmly waved the apology away. She couldn't possibly ask the healer to divert her plans for a personal vendetta. She would likely see them again soon anyway, since Skingrad was her next step. The mother and son stood to take their leave and Ravyn took the opportunity to give her a dramatic farewell.

_"Beautiful lady, it breaks my heart to abandon you in your hour of need! But my cruel mother has commanded it. I leave your side carrying a flame of hope that we may meet again soon!"_ He bowed with a dramatic flourish and kissed Mira's hand. She raised an eyebrow and pulled her hand away to flick the tip of his nose. Ravyn flinched away and made an undignified squeak. That had not been the reaction he expected!

_"Hahaha, you just can't help yourself can you? Let me make myself clear- you are **not** getting into my heart or my bed... In all seriousness though I will also be passing through Skingrad, so I do hope we see each other again. Now get going Ravyn, Fadona said it was important!" _Fadona laughed softly at her irrepressible son and said goodbye in a much more understated way before they both grabbed their packs and left. Pelia was enjoying a light lunch when her steward entered the dining hall nervously, followed closely by four strangers. A Nord and two Khajiit protectively gathered around a small wood elf, the men wore stormy expressions while the woman looked calm. The Imperial noble woman's eyes widened as they approached and her servant whispered in her ear.

_"Apologies my lady, but these brutes would not leave... they are here for mistress Loruen. None of them gave me a chance to speak..."_ Pelia was quite ready to panic, but forced herself to remain calm and address her unwanted guests. Politely like a well bred lady should. She would not behave like some uncivilized lout! Before she could send them away, she was interrupted.

_"Where is the Thalmor? I'd like to ask her why she sent a pack of sell swords to capture me and kill my friends."_ Mira spoke in a perfectly reasonable voice, and a stranger like Lady Vasalt might mistake this for calm... but the fire burning in her eyes would make that assumption very unwise. Anyone who made the wrong move right now would be risking their life. The silence in the room was beginning to annoy the Bosmer and she shifted her weight restlessly until Pelia finally spoke up.

_"_ _I'm sure I can't speak as to miss Loruen's motives but I am sorry to inform you that she is no longer here. She left suddenly last night, without fully explaining why."_ That wasn't quite the truth, but she owed these strangers nothing. Suddenly Brunwulf violently flipped the heavy dining table and grabbed Pelia by the throat! He slammed her into the nearby wall with her feet off the ground and held her there while bellowing at her, 

_"Tell us where the Altmer is **NOW**!!! If you're hiding the bitch or trying to lie to us, I'm going to make you regret it!" _His grip tightened and the noble woman's face began turning red as she gasped for air, clawing frantically at his hand. Brun didn't seem to realize she couldn't answer him even if she wanted to while he was throttling her. Nearly losing Mira had gotten in his head more than he knew. The desire for revenge had completely over ridden his sense!

_"Brun let go of her now! Brunwulf!! **LET GO!!!** " _Mira yanked hard on his arm but he didn't respond. So, exasperated and left with no other choice the wood elf hit the Nord in the jaw with a hard right hook! Brunwulf dropped to the floor and Pelia slid down the wall coughing and gasping harshly, bruises already forming on her neck. Finally she was able to rasp out an answer.

_"I don't know where Loruen is! She packed her bags and was gone before I knew anything!"_ Mira shook her head regretfully, this was all for nothing. It was just her luck that the cunt had escaped... How could she have expected anything else? Her life had never been full of good fortune before. There was no doubt in her mind that Pelia was telling the truth, the spineless woman had nothing to gain by lying anyway...

_"Then I'm sorry for my companions behavior. It was never my intention to harm you. If you could just tell me anything Loruen may have said about me, then we will leave you in peace."_ Pelia only knew that Loruen had hired help to catch a criminal wanted by her employers, and that she would probably report to her superiors at her first opportunity if she hadn't already. Mira just sighed, turning and dragging Brunwulf's unconscious body off the floor and over her shoulders. She apologized to Pelia for him again and walked out of the room as if she weren't carrying around 250 pounds of dead weight. The Khajiit twins followed her with amused expressions. As soon as they left, the steward rushed to Pelia's side and tried to help her up, she slapped his hands away angrily as she stood.

_"You are completely useless! Call for the guard, I want that Nord arrested! Honestly I can't believe you just stood there while I was attacked! Didn't even try to call for help..."_ She stormed out of the room to visit her healer. The doorman stood awkwardly in the dining room for some time before shaking himself a bit and summoning a guard. What was he supposed to do against four hardened warriors?! He was just one man, and an underpaid servant at that! Mira carried Brunwulf back to the inn with the locals giving her incredulous stares. It wasn't exactly common to see a woman walking down the street carrying more than double her body weight! Inside the Eight Blessings she finally made efforts to rouse the mercenary. It only took a whiff of some very strong herbal oil to wake him with a low grunt.

_"Ugh... I feel like I got hit with a club, you've got a damn good right boss..."_ Brun pulled himself further into the chair and put his head into his hands, flinching and glaring at Mira for poking the deep bruise on his jaw. She gave him a cheeky wink before turning his head and carefully inspecting the damage. The mark was already turning purple, and would be much darker tomorrow.

_"It's too bad Fadona already left. Not sure I'd let her fix this though... You completely lost it in there and attacked an innocent woman. Which is exactly what I said **not to do**! Pelia had no idea where Loruen went... So the way I see it you deserve this." _She poked him again _._ The Nord would just have to deal with the pain of the injury. It was pretty well earned. Mira half expected the guards to come down on them at any moment because of him! Neither of the twins or Mira had been violent in anyway, but it was probably best to leave the city to avoid having Brunwulf arrested. The Bosmer was about to tell everyone to pack up when the doors opened and six guardsmen filed in, heading straight toward them. They blocked off the exit and stood with weapons drawn. One man stepped forward and glared stonily at the Nord.

_"Brunwulf the Tiny, you are under arrest for the assault of Lady Pelia Vasalt of Kvatch. You will submit to the guard for immediate arrest. Resist and we have been given leave to use deadly force!"_ Another man produced a heavy set of steel cuffs and moved toward the warrior. Mira held up a hand quietly for him to wait, giving the men pause. They all stared at her expectantly until she asked a simple and logical question.

" _Is there a bounty involved? If so I will pay it."_

 _"Miss, your companion assaulted a citizen of our city, and the only reason you and the Khajjit are not being arrested for the same crime is that you did not participate in the violence and actively prevented Lady Vasalt's death. There will be a heavy fine involved. Brunwulf's bounty is set at 1,000 septims. You are welcome to try and raise the necessary funds, but until you do the Nord will have to come with us."_ Mira turned to Brun and whispered quickly in his ear. She reassured him that she would handle this.

_"Please go with them for now. I promise I'll get you out as soon as I can! I'll go back to performing, and the twins can hunt for money. Just be patient, we can't afford more trouble with the law."_ Brunwulf stood up and hugged Mira lightly, patting the brothers on the shoulders as he passed them, he walked to the guard and held his hands out for the cuffs. Once they were secured the six men lead him away. Mira sank into his chair with an angry growl and raked her hands through her hair. Why did everything always turn out so badly when others got involved with her? This was ridiculous!

_"I'm sorry Mira, this is a tough situation. But at least we can help him from out here. We'll work together to get him out!"_ Ja'virr said quietly. Rubbing her temples slowly, Mira didn't answer right away. Nix eventually hopped up into her lap and pawed at her chin, drawing her out of her cycle of annoyed thoughts. Cuddling and scratching the fennec fox fondly Mira looked up.

_"Right! I have 167 septims right now. The way I see it we may be able to gather the rest in a few days with street performances and hunting. Oooor... We can do a little adventuring?"_ Fa'hirr and Ja'virr looked very excited at that prospect! This was exactly why they had left the Caravan!! Monsters, dangerous traps, and treasures hidden in labyrinths immediately came to mind. The very idea had them both lighting up.

_"Yes, lets do it! Sounds like a lot more fun that hunting and butchering animals for the market."_ With a decision made and a direction to move in Mira was less stressed. She spoke to the innkeeper about any promising locations to explore, and the woman recommended the Miscarcand ruins. There had been reports of Goblins raiding nearby roads, and someone had posted a bounty for their removal.

_"There might be some valuables left in the ruins too, so it's worth checking out."_ She turned back to making drinks and taking food orders, casually waving off the Bosmer's enthusiastic thanks. Mira was unfamiliar with the ruins so she decided to head to Kvatch's Library to do a little research. Careful preparation and thought had always served her well and so she continued operating that way here. The twins sat on either side of Mira as she read from a book on Ayleid ruins.

_"Miscarcand is a mid-sized ancient ruin containing three distinct levels. In recent years many an adventurer has entered the ruins and not returned. Those that do_ _bring back reports of powerful undead and numerous goblins... Sounds like we have a big challenge ahead! I don't think we should take this on until we have a good stock of healing potions and antidotes."_ From her studies, it seemed that cave dwelling creatures were very likely to be venomous or use poisoned weapons in the case of falmer and goblins. As the leader of their group, Mira felt responsible for keeping the others safe. Especially if she were going to ask them to do dangerous things. So their next step would be gathering potion ingredients, because none of them had enough coin to just buy them. Ja'virr muttered to his brother,

_"Aww, she's always taking care of us, isn't she sweet Fa'hirr?"_

_"Yes, our serush is the best! But only if you stay on her good side... Otherwise she'll eat you!"_ Mira looked at him with surprise, why the hell would he say something like that around other people?! Most people would probably assume he was referring to Bosmer cannibals... But whether they did or not, she wasn't comfortable with people knowing she ate anyone! Why was he so loud? 

_"Hush you! I'm glad you're comfortable enough to make jokes, but keep it down Fa'hirr..."_

 _"Easy Mira, I wouldn't have said anything if someone was nearby. So, why are you making such an effort to get Brunwulf out of jail? He got himself into this mess by disobeying you... and staying to help him gives Loruen a longer head start!"_ He was right of course, but Mira cared a lot less for revenge than she did for her friends. Besides Brunwulf had already gotten knocked out for ignoring her orders. There was no reason to leave him in a jail cell if she could get him out. Even though her relationship with the Nord was not always friendly, they had gotten close over their time together. Mira's protective nature just wouldn't let her consider letting a friend suffer if she could help them.

_"If it would prevent the Thalmor from finding me again I might make him wait while I took out Loruen, but I'm sure she sent in a report before running."_ Choosing to focus on something more productive kept Mira from panicking over the possibility of being captured again. She had no illusions about what would happen this time. At the very least she would be forced into slavery once more, but even more likely they would study, torture, and ultimately kill her. Mira began writing a list of local ingredients for cures and health potions, mumbling quietly to herself as her quill scratched over the paper. She always enjoyed her alchemical studies and crafting. There was always something new to learn! Her hand practically flew across the page as she scribbled names and effects down in her notes.

_"Cure poison: ginseng, redwort flower, strawberry... Resist poison: alkanet flower, foxglove nectar, dreugh wax. Ew! Mandrake root too... Restore health: alocasia fruit, dragon's tongue, lavender, void essence? Really? That's strange. Well that should be enough. Let's get started guys."_ The trio set out into the woods with lists of what to gather. Mira took any additional components she found along with the necessary items. She could experiment and sell any successful potions for extra profit. A few hours later they met back up at the alchemy shop and pooled their resources. Mira spent the evening crafting everything they needed and selling the rest. With her efforts they had a surplus of potions and earned another 200 septims. The shop keeper offered her a couple of new recipes also, which Mira appreciated very much. Fa'hirr and Ja'virr helped her pack all the bottles away safely and they returned to the inn for the night. They would start their adventure fresh in the morning. After a long day, Mira was ready for dinner and bed, and the twins agreed strongly. 

_"Today was quite productive, even though we didn't find Loruen... I can hardly wait to explore those ruins!"_ Fa'hirr gestured dramatically as he spoke, so it was clear the normally subdued Khajiit was eager. It made Mira smile to see him so animated since he usually reserved that drama for storytelling. They all went to sleep when Mira began nodding off at the table.


	15. Miscarcand, Zombies Stink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delving into ruins for the first time is exciting and more difficult than Mira, Ja'virr and Fa'hirr expect. But they have to earn the coin to get Brunwulf out of jail. Insert eye roll here.

_"Hopefully Mira wakes up soon! I've been ready to go for an hour... I was so excited I could hardly sleep last night."_ Ja'virr said as he shifted restlessly in his seat. Fa'hirr nodded and yawned from his spot across the table.

_"I know brother, your tossing and turning kept me awake too... If I thought she'd let me, I would have gone to sleep in Mira's bed."_ The rogue muttered with a tired grin. Ja'virr scoffed at that, as if the smaller male would have slept any better there! More likely he'd lay awake all night trying to keep his hands to himself... Mmmm those curves...

_"You'd be welcome to sleep in my room handsome..._ _On the floor!"_ Mira called from the top of the stairs with a smirk and a dramatic wink. Poor Fa'hirr looked quite pleased and then huffed in disappointment while his brother laughed. Mira joined them for a light breakfast as they went over their plan once more before leaving. They reached Miscarcand by mid-morning, and Mira whistled softly at the impressive white stone structure. Walking down the entryway stairs, there were two paths to choose from, straight ahead and to the right. The passage straight ahead was a dead end, there **was** a door, but it was inaccessible from this side. They back tracked to the path on the right of the entrance cutting down a skeleton before seeing a large chamber to the right and another passage forward.

_"Oooo, goblins and zombies! Let's go that way!"_ Ja'virr whispered, Mira nodded, gesturing for them to move forward carefully. The twins flanked the fighting creatures from one side while Mira took the other. She was trying to avoid the rotting smell of the zombies as much as possible. Using their opponents distraction to their advantage, the twins took out the zombies easily. Undead beings weren't exactly brainy, just turn in the right direction and stumble forward until you can bite something is their major strategy. Goblins of course are tougher, if only because they are marginally more intelligent. Just as Mira expected they used poisoned weapons, and she was very glad they had taken the time to prepare for it!

_"Aahhh! Son of a **bitch** , that hurts!" _Fa'hirr had been ambushed by a goblin archer and taken an arrow to the butt! Ja'virr covered his brother while Mira dealt with the sneaky little archer, scrambling up to the ledge it was firing arrows from. The goblin spun toward the Bosmer as she stood up and swung its bow violently, striking her just above the ear with a crack. Making her grunt in pain and stumble back, wincing and quickly shaking off the pain she snarled angrily at it.

_"You are such a little shit! I am so ready to be rid of you. Sooo this is for Fa'hirr!"_ Of course the goblin only shrieked wordlessly at her causing her to flinch at the piercing sound. Ignoring the ringing in her ears, Mira swung her sword in a few subtle feints before knocking the archers' weapon away to make her violent stab to its chest possible. The blade sank more than halfway up to the hilt in its right lung and it died with a gurgle as she yanked it back out. Fa'hirr and Ja'virr had taken out the other goblins at floor level by now. Shaking excess blood from her sword, Mira leaped down from the ledge to check how badly the rogue had been hit. Ja'virr was passing him a vial of cure poison and a healing potion. Mira stopped him quickly before he could drink it.

_"Wait, that arrow needs to come out first. Lucky for you these ones aren't barbed... Primitive sharpened sticks mean I don't have to cut into your rear."_ Fa'hirr let out a pained chuckle as Mira carefully felt the wound site, It wasn't too deep, and hadn't hit very close to his tail. Sitting down might be a little uncomfortable until he was fully healed, but there would be no permanent damage. The arrow came out quick and clean and Fa'hirr sighed in relief, his whole body loosening back up after holding a lot of tension.

_"In any other situation I'd be happy to let you touch my ass but right now I'm very glad you're done... That was very unpleasant!"_ Mira laughed and told him to go ahead and take the healing potion which the Khajiit was only too eager to do. He fixed his pants and drank the potion happily. When Mira made potions and remedies, she tended to choose sweet ingredients whenever possible. Drinking one of her creations was often like having a liquid dessert, much more pleasant than the often musty tasting normal ones. Anyone who had taken them before always wanted to know how she made them so nice.

_"Who says I want to touch your ass anyway? Lets go back to the main passage and continue exploring."_ Fa'hirr pouted slightly before walking after her. Going further into the ruin, there was another intersection with paths leading left and right. Immediately to their right was a narrow hallway leading forward. After a short debate they chose the left. The way forward was blocked by one goblin and Mira killed it with a single stab to the back. The largest room on this floor of Miscarcand was once again full of undead and goblins, fighting each other. This time Mira decided to wait out the fighting and then kill the leftovers... Or at least that was the plan until a pair of zombies ambushed them from the unexplored hallway behind them. Their fight with those caught the attention of everything ahead of them and brought the whole battle down on their heads! They would have been swarmed if they were out in the open, as it was they stood in the narrow entry to the room and could hold back their enemies by standing shoulder to shoulder and fighting smart. Ja'virr was skillfully swinging his sword and bashing the zombies with his shield, having fun casually clipping bits off them with the blade.

_"Brother, quit playing with them and help us up here...There are enough of them to be annoying this way!"_ Fa'hirr grumbled as he held off a screeching goblin. Ja'virr quickly beheaded both zombies with a wide slash of his of his sword. Mira was efficiently killing enemies with cuts to tendons and arteries. Ja'virr began laughing as a couple of skeletons shambled up waving rusted iron axes. They really were quite pathetic, a well placed blow or two knocked them apart. After all the creatures were dead, they split up and searched the room, finding four welkynd stones. The room was pretty much empty other than that. In the southern-most part of the chamber was a gate blocking their access to the next zone of the ruin, however none of them could find the switch or lever to open it. After an hour of searching they were all frustrated, and Mira suggested a quick break.

_"Lets eat something and then I'd guess the switch we need is in one of the side rooms..."_ The Bosmer sat down against the wall to sip some water and eat beef jerky. Following suit, the twins sat across from her and passed around some fruit. Mira was thinking over the ground they had already covered and trying to decide which unexplored room was most likely the key to their way forward. The only real conclusion was that they'd probably have to go over everything to find it...

****************

Brunwulf had spent an unpleasant night sleeping in a straw pile on the damp floor of his cell, and woken to a dismal breakfast of stale bread and water. He hardly wanted to eat because of the deepening bruise on his jaw anyway, speaking or eating made his head ache. So he sipped the water and glared sullenly at the moisture trickling down his wall, until a raspy voice spoke up from the cell across the hall.

_"I'm surprised the wimpy guards here could bring in a big brute like you... Or did one of 'em sucker punch ya? I'm guessing they must have, that's quite a mark!"_ Leaning on the cell door in front of Brun was a scrawny Imperial with a scabby face and thin, greasy hair. The Nord was going to ignore the man but he just didn't seem to want to shut up! _"....got a few bottles of skooma stashed for when they let me out. Don't know if I can wait that long though! Maybe I could break out? Care to join me, or are you afraid of the law? Even if they hit me I wouldn't be scared... Coward!"_

Brunwulf rolled his eyes and stood up with a groan. He figured giving an answer might shut the addict up. _"Actually my boss is the one who hit me, and it's a good thing she did or I'd be on the executioner's block instead of being here until my bounty is paid. Which she promised to do. So no, I **do not** want to join you for a very illegal escape attempt!" _

The Imperial began chattering back almost before he was done talking. Well so much for that idea... _"Wow, a woman did that to you....and you **LET** her?! How pathetic are you? I guess even the biggest men can-"_

 _"Alright that's enough! I don't give a shit about the opinion of a drug addicted creep that's sitting in the same jail as me... At least I still have all my teeth and I'm not covered in almost as many scabs as scales on an Argonian. Shut up or I'll tell the guards about your little escape plan!"_ The shifty man looked both offended and paranoid, glancing around quickly as if expecting a guard to materialize out of nowhere. But he did finally stop talking, so Brun could go back to brooding in his cell in peace. 

_"I seriously hope they can raise enough coin...and that I don't have to sit here for too long. This place is... Well not the worst I've been in, but still!"_ The cell wasn't too bad considering it was a prison. The worst part was the boredom and of course the questionable company. Brunwulf wished for a book, or a different neighbor if he was going to be stuck here for awhile. Sleeping the hours away only worked for so long, and quickly lost it's appeal... With no other real options, the muscular Nord began doing whatever exercises the small space would allow.

****************

 _"Hey, what happens if we can't get through? I don't want to give up yet!"_ Ja'virr exclaimed, he seemed to really be having fun adventuring. He had hardly even broken a sweat and had been grinning throughout every fight. Mira frowned thoughtfully before replying,

_"I hate to just abandon the bounty for the goblins but if the gate doesn't open, we have no other way forward. We would just have to go back and get the coin the hard way..."_ Both Khajiit groaned at the workload that would entail, but if they had no other choice, they wouldn't turn away from the hardship. All three travelers hoped it wouldn't come to that though. They collectively decided to get up and find the path further into the ruins. Ja'virr led the way back through the straight passage to an 'L' bend. This went back to the the first large chamber where Fa'hirr had been shot, and the other path had a gate blocking it too! They had now eliminated all but one chamber in the first zone, if this room didn't have the gate mechanism in it their adventure would be cut drastically short. Cutting back again the trio immediately turned right after the entrance of the southern chamber and followed the hallway to a small room containing some chests and two goblins. The twins killed those while Mira emptied the chests of any valuables. A thorough search of the room finally revealed the switch they needed. Ja'virr slapped his hand down on it triumphantly and they all heard the grinding of the gate opening echo back at them. He grinned at the others and they all walked back to the door to Sel Vanua. This zone was once again filled with battling goblins, zombies, and skeletons. Though nothing in its first room was too difficult.

 _"This is easier than I expected... I would have thought this would be more of a challenge after what you read in that book!"_ Fa'hirr muttered as he picked up a varla stone in the center of the room.

_"You reeeally shouldn't say things like that, you'll jinx us! As far as the difficulty goes... You ever consider the fact that those other adventurers were just lame?"_ Mira asked, chuckling as she looted another chest for coins and gems. As boring as their current enemies might be, Mira hoped they wouldn't come across anything too tough while they were short of a member. She was confident in their fighting abilities as a group, but she also didn't like unnecessary risks. The Bosmer would call for a retreat if there was any real danger ahead of them. No hesitation whatsoever. This chamber only had one clear exit, so they wandered down the short hall until they came to a large central room. Fa'hirr and Mira crept around the perimeter of the room in opposite directions to deal with the creatures inside since they were outnumbered three to one. Mira snapped one goblins neck and swiftly scattered the animated skeleton just past it. The plan was going perfectly until she rounded the corner toward a trio of zombies and a pebble scraped under her boot and the undead things turned on her!

_"Ah **damn it**! Come on rot brains, catch me if you can!" _Switching back to her sword from the daggers, Mira got into a defensive position and waited. The lead zombie came for her with outstretched hands, its nails ragged and overgrown. Mira held back a gag at the smell of death and quickly chopped off its grabby hands and then its head. The rancid smell of coagulated blood and rotten flesh was instantly worse and the were-cats sensitive nose was overwhelmed. She was snorting and retching when the remaining two zombies cornered her! Mira's eyes were watering and she struggled to hold them back and not lose her lunch. 

_" **UGH**! Disgusting bastards, Get off me! Ja'vi-irrr, help!"_Holding one opponent back with her hands as she kicked angrily at the other. Luckily her thick leather gauntlets protected her from nasty claws and teeth, but holding on to it still felt gross. Ja'virr bolted around the corner just as the lost her grip, and slammed into the undead monstrosities! With his help they easily killed the two creatures. She was about to thank him when she suddenly lost the battle with the rotten smell and and threw up, continuing to heave until she staggered out of the area. Teary eyed and gasping, Mira washed her mouth out with water while the twins cleared out the remaining foes.

_"Are you alright shal? You've never been squeamish before... Why now?"_ Fa'hirr murmured with concern. The rogue gently patted her back while she caught her breath.

_"I'm fine. It was the smell! Dibella's tits, that was horrible... Maybe you two should handle any other zombies we find. I can't risk that happening again!"_ The two Khajiit agreed whole-heartedly about that. The room was cleared out already so they looted Ayleid coffers and gathered a few more welkynd stones. The last small room was empty of any beasts do they picked up the valuables and pushed a switch that Mira guessed would open the way to Morimath. She gathered her willpower to finish this exhausting adventure, and walked through the stone door to the last zone with Ja'virr and Fa'hirr at her back. Entering the first chamber of Morimath and seeing no less than nine zombies, Mira suppressed a gag and waved the others back.

_"Nope! Fuck that... I'm done. We are going back and selling what we already found here."_ Ja'virr tried convincing her to stay, but she snarled angrily at him and he stopped very quickly. There was no way she was setting foot in that room or going anywhere near those stench factories. No amount of coin from the bounty would ever be able to change her mind. Mira pushed roughly past them, extremely eager to get away from the awful smell, and the twins had no choice but to follow. Outside Miscarcand they found Mira laying flat on the ground in a patch of flowers, taking slow, deep breaths.

_"That smell must have really gotten to you huh?"_ Fa'hirr asked as he sat down beside her.

 _"Oh Fa'hirr, you have no idea.... I'm not sure I'll ever be able to fight zombies again without thinking of that and gagging!"_ Eventually she got up off the ground and they all went back to the city. The exhausted Bosmer handed their hard earned loot over to her friends and trudged slowly back to the inn. She trusted them to get a great price for the goods. At the moment she wanted **nothing** more than to wash away the grime and stink of the ruins, and a solid week of uninterrupted sleep! Nix began yapping and darting around the room in excitement the second she opened the door, and Mira smiled gently at the ever affectionate fox. When she reached down to pet the little vixen, Nix dodged her hand, sneezing and shaking her head.

_"I know, I stink... I'm in serious need of a bath!"_ She gathered up a towel and went to the bathing room at the back of the inn. Completely uncaring of where it fell, Mira stripped out of her filthy armor and stepped into the hot bath with a deep sigh. She thoroughly scrubbed every inch of her skin twice and carefully washed her hair. Forcing herself out of the slowly cooling water, she wrapped up in a towel and walked back to her room. Of course she had forgotten to bring her bottles of scented oils for he skin. Flipping off the one man who whistled at her barely covered body as she passed, she went to get ready for sleep. In her room, Mira rubbed lilac, jasmine, and coconut oils into her skin and hair. The relaxing smells had her almost falling asleep before she had finished her routine. She decided not to even bother with her nightclothes, it was time to sleep now!


	16. Charming Lizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dungeon delving proves to be more profitable than the travelers have realized, and Brunwulf finds himself talking freely to a charming stranger when he would do better to be quiet. The twins get Brun out to surprise Mira, and they all decide where to go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long... Due to losing half my progress to a sensitive touch screen and a fly, I had to start from scratch. Fml, will only be using the pc to write after the flies go to bed!

Down in the market the twins have finished selling off the things they found in Miscarcand. As he counts out the coin Fa'hirr realizes they wouldn't have needed to finish the goblin bounty anyway, with the money they had stashed at the inn their total came to 2,585 septims! The brothers both laughed in excitement, ruin exploration had turned out to be pretty lucrative! Fa'hirr wanted to go and get Brunwulf out of jail now to surprise Mira, but it was getting late and sleep sounded much more appealing. So they dumped all the coin into a heavy pouch and went back to their rooms to eat and rest. They doubted Mira would appreciate being woken up even for a nice surprise tonight, so Brun would have to wait until the morning. All three of them settled in for a much needed sleep.

*******************

Brunwulf was well into his second night in his damp and dismal cell and he was bored out of his mind! He knew that it would take time to earn the thousand gold for his release, but Gods he'd already completely exhausted every time killing activity the cramped space would allow... At least the loud mouthed, scabby Imperial was gone, that was a big positive in his book. The obvious drug addict had been replaced by an Argonian. Brun's new neighbor had dark chocolate colored scales with broad orange stripes over his back and thinner ones on his limbs and tail. A ridge of black and orange feathers ran down between his long straight horns. The reptilian male introduced himself in a low, smooth voice, his gold eyes sparkling in the torchlight.

_"Hello there Nord, Derkesi Xerdes. I'd shake your hand, but I'm afraid I can't reach. I suppose I'll be cliché and ask what you're in for? Since there's nothing else to do in this **fine** prison."_ Almost against his will Brun found himself liking Derkesi and wanting to answer his question. Though he had no idea why, he found himself not only describing his assault on Pelia, but everything that led to it! He shook his head at the flow of words passing his lips with an aggravated look. Why had he done that? He didn't know this lizard, and he sure as hell hadn't meant to tell him all that!!! Derkesi laughed at his confusion and murmured smoothly,

 _"Hahahaha, don't worry my friend, it happens to everyone, all a part of my natural charm I'm afraid."_ Of course that wasn't strictly true... Derkesi was certainly charming, but his speech skills were uncommonly high, and combined with his subtle use of illusion magic... Well the Argonian might just persuade a mute to sing! Quite handy for talking his way out of a sticky situation. Unfortunately it hadn't done much to help on his last contract... No amount of words would get him out of jail when an unexpected change in guard rotations ended with him being caught red-handed killing a woman. Derkesi didn't mind the jail time much, at least his neighbor seemed fun. Traveling with a fugitive, former slave girl who also happened to be a circus performer sounded like quite the adventure!

_"So what about you then?"_ Brunwulf grumbled, still pretty put out that he had spilled his guts to a complete stranger. Derkesi was pleased to have a decent conversationalist across the way from him, so he regaled the Nord with tales of his adventures. Brun had no idea if the tales were true or not, but at least he wasn't bored anymore. The two men traded stories and jokes well into the night until a guard finally shouted at them to shut up. They settled in to sleep and Brunwulf hoped to see Mira's pretty face in the morning. The Nord had mixed feelings when he was roughly woken by the warden and led upstairs to be greeted with the sight of the twins and no Mira. His deep frown and furrowed brow were hilarious to the pair of Khajiit.

_"Come now friend, no need to look so down! We know we aren't as pretty as Mira, but we thought we'd get you out before she wakes up to surprise her."_ Brun's expression brightened at that, it was a good idea and it would give him time to clean up a bit. There were a few pointed fingers and whispers as the towering Nord passed in his grimy prison clothes. Of course gossip about the attack on Lady Vasalt had spread just as quickly as any sordid scandal would have. He had technically paid his dues (just another kindness he owed the boss for) but public opinion of him would never be as favorable as it had been before. Still he held his head high as they walked to the inn, eager for a bath, a shave, and a change of clothes. It was about lunchtime when Mira finally dragged herself downstairs for food. She dropped onto the bench, still not fully awake and put her head on the table. She hadn't even noticed the merc sitting there!

_"Well good afternoon boss... It's nice that you're so excited to see me, but tone it down."_ The little wood elf's head jerked up from the planks suddenly! 

_"Brunwulf?! When... How did you get here?"_ She got up and hugged the Nord fiercely. Brun held onto her waist and explained how the twins had rescued him early that morning to surprise her, so she hugged them both as well. All three men wore ear to ear grins at the expense of their excitable little friend she blushed deeply as the other patrons joined in on the laughter. The waitress then came by and asked what she'd like to eat, and with her cheeks still pink Mira asked for blackberry pie and milk. Smiling, the plump waitress took her order back to the kitchen. Fa'hirr patted her shoulder and leaned in close to whisper,

_"Don't be too embarrassed, they just think you are cute serush. Which is very true!"_

_"Oh shush you... Being cute only ever gets me into trouble!"_ That was also true. Many of the stupid or dangerous things that happened to Mira were directly tied to her being tiny and exotically cute. People seemed unable to give her respect until they were taught a harsh lesson. The assassin was tired of being underestimated and harassed because of her appearance. However it was just going to keep happening, so she continued to deal out pain. Brunwulf told them about his first annoying, scab covered neighbor, and the charming Shadowscale who came after. He left out the part where he told Derkesi much more than he meant to, not wishing to relive that. The twins eagerly shared their experience fighting goblins and zombies, Mira's face looking slightly green at the thought. Zombies would forever disgust her now... Brunwulf looked puzzled at the sickened look on her face, so Ja'virr explained when she refused. 

_"Oh yeah, I can see why you got so sick. Dead things smell bad enough to normal people, it's got to be a lot worse for someone like you huh?"_ She just nodded, eyes closed, trying to block out the memory of that stench and requested a change of subject. The conversation turned a lot more serious after that with all three men wondering what the next step with Loruen would be? Since they had no leads on where the Altmer had fled to, there was nothing they could do but continue to be cautious and do their best to avoid any Thalmor. Mira vehemently hoped she could find that **bitch** and take her down. If only because her friends had suffered from the attack too. Of course keeping the Thalmor off her trail would also be nice. If it were just her, Mira could disappear to some remote area whenever she chose, but it became very personal when they involved her innocent friends.

_"For now we earn a little more money. Getting you out probably sapped our coin supply quite a bit..."_ she swatted the Nord, _"Then we follow Ravyn and Fadona to Skingrad."_

 _"We didn't tell you the best part yet did we? After we took the loot and sold it we made over 2,000 gold!"_ The first sentence had been spoken in perfect tandem by the twins which was a little unnerving, but Mira didn't care about that... One dungeon raid had gotten them two grand?! Well now she knew what they'd be doing if they were short of money again! They also no longer had to stick around Kvatch, which was nice since Mira would like to leave the place she nearly died behind her for awhile. Brunwulf seconded that, he wasn't keen to stick around either. So it was decided that they would leave for Skingrad the next day. Mira wanted to go to the market and see if she could find some good quality leather to make new gauntlets. Her old ones were covered in zombie gore, and despite her best efforts the smell wouldn't come out. Brunwulf opted to go with her even though every guard they passed now glared warily at him. They walked side by side to the blacksmith in relaxed silence. Mira was picking through the smith's selection of different grades of leather, eventually settling on a medium thickness, black wolf hide. She set to work cutting, sewing and forging the steel plates she needed. Brun and the smith watched the tiny woman work with great interest. Mira was quick and efficient at the forge, measuring and test fitting pieces to make adjustments on the fly. She ended with a perfectly fitting pair of black leather gloves with steel knuckle plates and spikes on her forearms.

_"Mira I uh... I really want to thank you for getting my bounty paid so quickly. I never expected you to raise that much in only two full days! It means a lot that you would do that for me... So I'm in your debt again."_ His sincere thanks made Mira smile, they'd come so far from the start. Without turning away from her work she casually waved him off, he was embarrassing her! 

_"Not a problem Brun, I'd do it for any friend in need... Once! Get tossed in jail for ignoring my orders again and you're on your own!"_ They both laughed and so did the blacksmith but she was serious. She wouldn't spend that kind of money bailing him out a second time. Mira hoped a couple of days in a cell had made him realize that her advice was usually pretty sound. Brunwulf wasn't thinking about anything that serious, he was just enjoying being back with her. Rocky relationship or not, he had missed her, even the teasing! He hoped never to repeat their first couple of weeks together. He had been an utter prick and she had responded in kind. Truthfully if it even came close she would probably kill him, and he would deserve it if he ever stooped to that level again.


	17. Justiciars Join the Hunt

In Skingrad's West Weald inn, Loruen was eating a rich dinner and drinking the best wine the kitchens had on the menu. The door opened and a courier jogged in. Glancing around quickly, he approached the Altmer and offered her an envelope with an official seal on the front. With a huff Loruen snatched the letter and tossed a coin at the courier rudely. She broke the seal and proceeded to read a very scathing message from her commander.

_'Loruen,_

 _I was most displeased by your last report. Your_ actions in Kvatch have caused an uproar! Abandoning your post because of a fiasco you caused is unacceptable. Protocol states that any significant information involving fugitives of the Thalmor should be reported to and handled by a superior officer, and well you know this! Were it not for the value of your intel I would have you immediately expelled from the order. As it stands now, you will be demoted to the lowest of ranks and placed on indefinite probation. The embassy is sending an elite unit of Justiciars to Skingrad to take over the hunt and you are to serve their every need until further notice.

Signed, Orinnar Elsinoth.'

The Altmer growled in barely stifled frustration, but she knew she was lucky to be getting off so lightly after her dismal failure. Now there was nothing left but to wait for the Justiciars... Frowning, Loruen realized she would be nothing more than a glorified servant! Which really needled the prideful Mer. Damn useless mercs, couldn't capture ONE ELF?! Regardless of the fact that said elf was a were-creature, over a dozen people should have been able to handle the task! Temper flaring, Loruen shattered the bottle of fine wine she had been drinking and stormed out of the inn, unknowingly passing Fadona on the way to the Mage's Guild. Had she taken the time to question Han-Jan a bit further Loruen may have known more about the others involved with Mira, but she had given in to her rage and killed him without thought... A common occurrence for the aggressive Altmer, and one that would likely continue getting her into trouble. Rather than sitting to stew in her anger Loruen chose to burn away the feeling... Literally, she was incinerating training dummies in the practice rooms.

******************

In Valenwood, Orinnar was briefing the Justiciars on their mission. The eight men and women standing at attention before their commanding officer. Anaedan, Aroniel, Ulotan, Helende, Erinde, Viraia, Ohtene, and Nyrith were all talented mages and warriors, some of the best the order had to offer. Ulotan was their interrogator, one of the greatest recruits in recent years. Doing his job, causing pain to obtain information, excited him like nothing else in life did. This man was Orinnar's ace in the hole, the one he believed would bring in the fugitive. Each of the Justiciars said a respectful farewell and left to prepare for their assignment. Orinnar sat back to think over what use the Dominion could make of such a unique being as Mira. Many experiments would need to be done! Bringing her to justice for the murders of two of their own was secondary to what they could gain with her capture.

********************

Mira and the others had only spent one more night in Kvatch, as much as they had wanted to leave right away she and the twins needed more time to rest. The road to Skingrad took them east, and with no time constraints they traveled slowly, just enjoying the scenery. On the morning of the fourth day Mira was field dressing a few rabbits she'd hunted for their lunch, when a large raven fluttered down beside her and croaked raspily. She looked up from her work and tossed a bit of liver to it, figuring the corvid was hungry. However the food was ignored and the bird hopped closer, tapping its claws on the stone beneath it.

_"If you're not hungry then what do you want?"_ Head tilted as she spoke, the raven jabbed its beak at a scroll tied to its leg when she finished.

_"Ohhh, I see... A message! Well aren't you clever. Smarter than me apparently."_ Mira grinned, scratching the raven's head and gently taking the scroll. Job done, the bird snapped up the liver chunk and took flight. Curious as she was, the Bosmer needed to finish her work and wash her bloody hands before reading the scroll. When the rabbits were staked out by the fire and her hands were clean Mira unrolled the parchment scroll to find a short message from Sovul. It had been quite awhile since they had met in Rihad, so it was nice to hear from the older assassin. 

'You promise to keep in touch and I hear nothing for weeks? Consider my heart broken! Write to let me know how you are will you? I've received word of a job in Skingrad, if you're interested speak to Letos Sorium.

Yours Sincerely Sovul.'

_"Well that's convenient... I should write back to him when we reach the city."_ She wondered what sort of client Sovul was referring her to this time. Of course he couldn't send much detail by messenger bird, nor would he. The cautious Dunmer would not take such a risk with sensitive information. A name would have to be enough for now, she could decide if she wanted the job after talking to Letos. As she finished reading Fa'hirr came and asked for her advice on a song he was working on. The Bosmer was happy to help the talented musician with his work. Their relaxed evenings were often spent around the fire trading stories and singing. None of the others had seen her exchange with the raven, so Mira had no awkward explanations to make for now. Her works as an assassin and her broken off relationship with Taraji were the only secrets she had left, and she wanted to keep them a little longer. It was strange and more than a little scary for the former slave to have people know so much about her... Outside of her adoptive family anyway... Brunwulf was telling a story while she and Fa'hirr made some adjustments to his melody.

_"One of my last bosses was a dark elf with a real fondness for Sujamma... One night we were walking to Falkreath to rest and some bandits attacked us from a stupid bridge stretched over the road. The battle was almost over when Tevymir just suddenly dropped in the middle of swinging his sword! Both me and the bandit he was fighting were pretty confused, we both thought the old drunk might have died! Until he started snoring... I took out the last of the outlaws when I could stop laughing and tried to wake him up but he was out cold. I had to carry the heavy bastard all the way to the inn on my back!"_ They all laughed at the image he described and Mira pictured Brun tucking Tevymir into bed and kissing his forehead, which only made her laugh harder. She giggled breathlessly and Brun gave her a confused look, but she couldn't explain it. When she finally caught her breath Mira checked the rabbits, and found them cooking well, Lunch today was going to be delicious!

_"How would you guys feel about camping here for a few days? I feel like I might lose my mind if we run into any more trouble right now!"_ Mira asked casually, it just felt like going into the city now would be a bad move.

_"It's up to you boss, but I'm pretty happy out here in the woods for now."_ Brunwulf said with a sigh as he leaned back against a large rock. The twins nodded, after the incident with the mercenaries, Vasalt manor, Brun's arrest and Miscarcand, a break sounded wonderful. So the men spent a few days hunting and exploring the woods while Mira tanned hides and made jerky. They all enjoyed the downtime, their only precaution was taking turns with a night watch to protect themselves and Mira from Thalmor agents. After all they were still traveling with a fugitive. Making this decision saved their group from running straight into the Justiciars Orinnar had sent to Skingrad. 

Ulotan and the other high elves arrived in the city just five days after Loruen had recieved the missive from the Embassy in Valenwood. The Justiciars refused to stay at an inn surrounded by the common rabble, so Helende arranged for them to stay with her sister Varuna in a large mansion. Ohtene was sent to fetch Loruen despite his irritated protests, as the youngest agent on the assignment he had to follow orders. Scowling, the unusually tall man entered the West Weald inn reluctantly to find Loruen and leave this... Hovel as quickly as possible. The Altmer woman was attempting to order herself some lunch when Ohtene cleared his throat with impatience. She jumped slightly and then turned toward the sound. Loruen found herself tilting her head back further than usual to look into his eyes. Ohtene stood at seven feet, nine inches tall and was broad shouldered and heavily muscled. Loruen gave him her most charming smile, but his glare only intensified and she wilted under the stare. _"Come with me, it's time to report to your superiors."_ Ohtene growled.

_"Of course ser, if you could just give me a moment to gather my things...?"_ Loruen simpered, unable to help the slight flirting with the handsome young man. He rolled his eyes and denied her request.

_"No, we will send a servant to fetch your belongings, you are to come with me now."_ His tone and expression suggested it would be wise to comply, so she followed him out along the streets, almost struggling to keep up with the much taller elf. Varuna was catering to the other Justiciars when they returned. Ulotan only gave them a moment to settle in before demanding the exact details of Loruen's failed attempt to capture Mira. Loruen shifted uncomfortably, then spun her story trying to put herself in the best light possible. Despite her best efforts Ulotan was a perceptive man... He saw right through her ploy. Factually the story was true, but her telling pushed any blame for the failure onto the mercenaries, accepting none of it herself. The interrogator felt no real urge to call her out on it, because he simply didn't care. Outside of his work Ulotan gave off a strong air of apathy and disinterest. Anaedan however did not let it pass.

_"You are a pathetic liar, and completely incompetent! I cannot believe you would try to pass that drivel off as an actual report..."_ The verbal lashing continued for several more minutes until Loruen had shrunken down into her seat with her face flushed. Each of the others laughed as if he had told a great joke. Loruen eventually fled their mocking laughter at her expense. Varuna felt bad that one of her guests was being treated this way but the softhearted young woman knew better than to meddle in Thalmor business. Based on the facts of Loruen's heavily embellished story, it seemed wisest to travel back to Kvatch. Erinde thought it was unlikely that they would find the Bosmer still there, but Viraia pointed out it would be best to start from their targets last sighting. A minor argument broke out among the two women until Nyrith the Tracker snapped at them all to be quiet, she needed to pick up the trail from Kvatch to track them effectively no matter what the others opinions were! With a strategy in place the Justiciars went their separate ways.

Neither Mira's group or the Thalmor would ever realize how close they came to meeting on the roads between Skingrad and Kvatch. The nine Altmer passed within a mile of our traveler's campsite! Poor Loruen walked at the back of the group, tending to the pack horses and cooking for the others when they stopped. Overestimating her own importance had really led to some serious misery. But she wasn't the sort to learn lessons from life. All that came of it was self-indulgent whining, and resentment toward the others. For their part the elite soldiers enjoyed provoking Loruen, it amused them to no end watching the disgraced woman get angry. Upon entering Kvatch, Ulotan gave orders to head straight to Pelia's home. It would be safe to say Lady Vasalt was not pleased to see Aldmeri troops on her doorstep again! The Imperial woman stared at them coldly for a moment before asking them what in Oblivion they thought they were doing there?

_"How could you possibly think you'd be welcomed back into my home after one of your own left me to be nearly murdered by criminals she brought down on my head? I want you out of my house this instant!"_ Pelia stepped forward and slapped Loruen hard! As Loruen stumbled back with a hand covering her cheek in shocked anger, Ulotan rolled his eyes. Even though he couldn't stomach the attitude Loruen displayed, the Justiciar couldn't stand by and let his subordinates be assaulted by lesser folk. So he fired a harsh shock spell at Pelia and smiled with pleasure at her pained cry!

_"You would do well to remember who you are speaking to and curb your tongue. The Thalmor go where we please and we will leave only **after** you give us what we seek. Refuse and I... We will make things very unpleasant for you. Do I make myself **clear**?" _Pelia managed a nod and Ulotan's disturbing grin faltered. He had been hoping for a little more resistance... Rather than dwell on disappointment, he asked very thorough questions about Mira and her friends. Getting detailed descriptions of their appearances and actions. Aroniel sat beside Ulotan, drawing quickly based on the features Pelia spoke of. A few minutes after she finished he held up his journal to make sure he had the sketches right, and the woman nodded silently. Finally satisfied, Ulotan spoke blandly to their reluctant host.

_"Your cooperation is appreciated, my comrades and I will take leave of your... quaint home now. Have a pleasant day Lady Vasalt."_ The Altmer's expressionless monotone was rather creepy and Pelia repressed a shudder in favor of the relief she felt as he stood to leave. His people followed after him silently and as soon as the parlor door shut behind Ohtene with a click, Pelia collapsed into her chair with a ragged sigh. She hoped never to see those people again... It felt as if ten years had been knocked off her life after that brief interaction! 

**********************

While the Thalmor were questioning Pelia, Mira and the others were setting up a camp just outside Skingrad. Mira still didn't feel much like staying within the city walls. After their tents were up the Bosmer headed through the gates to see if she could meet up with Letos Sorium and see what sort of job he had for her. It took a bit to find him, most passing guards and citizens just shrugged or blew off her questions until finally a little boy told her Letos was usually at the temple of Julianos in the morning. Mira tossed a small coin pouch to the child as thanks and smiled at his excited yell as she walked away. Letos was a slight, ginger haired man with freckles and sapphire blue eyes, he knelt by a shrine when Mira strolled into the temple. Respectful of the praying man's privacy the young assassin kept her distance until he finished. When Letos turned around to find her standing in the pews behind him, he jumped and yelped with fright! Mira rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms to hold them peacefully at her sides.

_"Take it easy. Sovul Neruthyn sent me to help you out with a problem... Tell me what you need?"_ The Breton still looked wary and frightened, but at least he seemed to recognize Sovul's name. He glanced around the empty temple shiftily to make sure no one had heard her, and Mira huffed in annoyance... Not only was no one around, but acting that way always drew more attention than casual chatting.

_"Not here! This is a place of worship! Walk with me?"_ He hissed, Mira huffed again but nodded and gestured for him to lead the way. Outside the building Letos sat on a bench and explained how a guard had been extorting money from him. The harassment was becoming unbearable and the greedy guard was taking a huge share of his profits. Letos was a vendor of enchanted jewelry and armor as well as a mage and he was barely able to make ends meet because of this problem. If he refused to pay, the guard had threatened to have him thrown into jail on false charges. 

_"How do you want this handled?"_ Mira asked quietly while watching the crowds on the street pass by. Letos looked relieved by her question, almost as if he expected her to turn him away. Which wasn't far from the truth, Letos had already reported the issue to the guard captain and been dismissed as a liar. He hardly expected this stranger to help him even though she came highly recommended by Sovul! Truthfully his meek 'woe is me" vibe was grating on Mira's nerves but she understood his need and wouldn't refuse a man being harassed by a corrupt guard. She just wished he'd get down to the point! Letos looked hesitant and nervous, rubbing his forearms and refusing to make eye contact with the dangerous woman when he finally spoke up.

_"I um... I'll leave that unpleasantness up to you... I would rather not even think about that! The thing is I-I won't be able to, uh pay you much until after it's done... Relintus leaves me barely enough coin to scrape by on."_ Mira scowled at the positively twitchy Breton. Was he seriously trying to get her to work at a discount and pay after the job was done?! To kill a man?!!! No, that was not going to fly... She stood up as if to leave and then leaned down to whisper in his ear, 

_"You are going to have to come up with at least 500 gold if you don't want to handle this 'unpleasantness' on your own. Then triple that after it's done or I don't lift a finger."_ Letos gulped loudly in fear of her dangerous tone and nodded vigorously. He'd be completely out of coin until Relintus was dead, but he could do as she demanded. Anything would be worth not having to worry about being tossed into a cell at any moment! The assassin in front of him smiled coldly and told him she'd be in touch soon to collect the down payment. With that Mira disappeared into the crowds on the main street and was gone an instant later.

 _"Gods above, that woman was terrifying! But at least she agreed to help. Thank you for the referral Sovul!"_ He stood and quickly headed off to work at his shop.


	18. Skingrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravyn and Fadona rejoin the group for more adventures, while Ulotan and his people hunt for Mira in Kvatch.

Two days after their first meeting Mira approached Letos in his store carrying a crate of hides, using the pretense of a supply delivery to gather the deposit from the mage. He passed her a coin pouch and a note with a description of Relintus on it. With a curt nod, Mira turned and walked back out without a word. After this she had plans to meet up with Fadona and Ravyn for dinner so she returned to the camp outside the city to relax until it was time. Instead of just sitting around waiting, she spent the time teaching Nix a few tricks and working on a new acrobatic routine. Shortly after she started the men returned from an unsuccessful fishing trip and sat down to watch. This was the first time Fa'hirr and Ja'virr had seen more than her normal morning stretches. Those were impressive in their own right, but this... Mira executed a series of back handsprings, a double backflip, and ended with a vertical split. Brunwulf and the twins clapped appreciatively and the performer stood and gave them a graceful bow.

As evening fell they all got cleaned up and walked through the western gates and down to the southern half of the city. Fadona had invited them all to dinner at Ravyn's request and she was happy to do so. The gruff, tough love healer had very quickly grown fond of the group of young adventurers. It was nice to see them so well rested and happy because last time had been in the aftermath of nearly losing one of their own. Mira even happily hugged the pair of Dunmer, swatting Ravyn playfully when his hands drifted a bit low. With hugs and greetings exchanged, Fadona led them to the sitting room and asked how they had fared since they last met.

_"Well... Loruen escaped before we even got to the house. Brun lost his temper with her host and got thrown in jail for assault and we had to explore a ruin to get coin and bail him out. I discovered a serious distaste for zombies... And I'm back on the Thalmor's list of fugitives. So I'm really hoping that your business here went well at least."_ Fadona shook her head at the antics that the Bosmer's group had gotten up to since their last time together. But at least she could tell them a bit of good news. 

_"Yes my dear, it did. A close friend of mine was quite ill and I was called back to help her recover. I'm happy to say she's now in perfect health. I'm sorry to hear that you weren't able to catch the Altmer. That s unfortunate... Oh Ravyn, son... Didn't you have something you wanted to ask Mira?"_ Fadona smiled as her son jumped, looking shocked at being suddenly put on the spot like that! A purplish blush spread across his slate blue cheeks and he stammered awkwardly before managing to talk straight.

_"What, me?! M-mother... I uhhh, wasn't gonna... Oh screw it! Um, I was wondering if you'd mind having mother and I tag along on your travels? S-seems like you could use a healer..."_ His expression was absurdly hopeful and very cute. She couldn't deny his logic, potions could only do so much, and she would have died without Fadona's help. Besides she'd have to be pretty heartless to say no to that sweet face. Despite her general distaste for strangers, Mira was as far from heartless as one could get. So of course the answer was yes, and Ravyn let out an ecstatic whoop, then slapped his hands over his mouth as the other five chuckled. He was saved any further embarrassment by Fadona announcing that it was time for dinner. Amicable silence fell as they enjoyed the roast pheasant and potatoes she had made, cutlery and glass clinking was the only sound to be heard for awhile. Mira once again ate far more than one would expect from her size and Fadona was glad she had planned ahead for that... Between just Brun and Mira enough food for five people is eaten. Conversation picks back up after everyone has taken the edge off their appetites. The six of them behaving like a close knit family, with affectionate jokes and teasing flowing easily. It was strange just how naturally they fit together. 

After a couple of hours Mira and the others took their leave, Brunwulf and the twins decided to visit the tavern, and Mira said she wanted to go for a walk. In truth it was time to hunt down Relintus, and this time the young assassin chose a rather straightforward approach. She watched the guard patrolling his beat for awhile, deciding where it would be best to come up to him. Mira looped around a building going in the opposite direction as Relintus, purposely running into him as he rounded the corner. Tangling her legs with the larger man's and ensuring she would end up landing on top of him. Relintus fell flat on his back with the elf stretched out over him. Her barely covered breasts pressed into his cuirass and her floral scented hair falling in a thick curtain around his head. The breathless and dazed guard had one hand on her shoulder and the other resting on her butt. 

_"Please excuse me miss! I'm sorry, I just didn't see you! Which is certainly a crime.... Wow..."_ Suddenly realizing where his hands were, Relintus pulled back and Mira sat up. In one fluid motion she stood up and offered him a slender hand to pull him from the ground. He took it and marveled at the silky feel of her skin on his. The elf smiled gently at him and then a wicked sparkle came into her eyes. Still holding onto his hand, she stepped back into his personal space and whispered seductively,

_"It's quite alright handsome, but if you'd like to make it up to me I have an idea... Do you know of a place around here that you and I could_ _get a little_ _privacy? Because if you do, we could..."_ Mira described an absolutely sinful trick she knew involving her tongue while she ran her fingers over his shoulders with a feather light touch. Relintus let out a shaky moan and nodded vigorously. He led her to an alleyway a few streets over and gasped as Mira shoved him roughly against the stone wall. The guard shivered as her hands trailed over his body in a way that felt very arousing, but in reality the assassin was probing for weak spots in his armor. 

_"Mmmmph that feels so good! I ca-an't believe I got so lucky. The fates must be smiling on me today, hahhh!"_ Eventually Mira decided to go for cutting his femoral artery. In order to distract Relintus from the motion of drawing her blade, she nipped along the edge of his jaw sharply and soothed the pain with flicks of her tongue. When she reached his ear Mira clamped her free hand over his mouth and plunged her stiletto deep into his inner thigh while she whispered chilling words to him.

_"Letos sends his regards... He was so very tired of your harassment that he asked for my help to stop you."_ Mira placed a soft kiss on the frightened and confused man's cheek as he bled out. Relintus slid slowly down the wall when she let go of him, and she walked away calmly. The were-cat licked some stray drops of blood from her fingers and grimaced. This one didn't taste very good either... What a shame. The beast inside her growled hungrily and Mira resolved to go hunting in beast form soon. She scrubbed the rest of the blood from her hands as she passed a fountain on her way back to camp. She built up the fire the fire and had a little wine while she watched Nix chase and eat small rodents around the clearing. The little vixen had her fill pretty quickly and curled up to rest in Mira's lap with a wide yawn. After an hour or two of lounging by the fire, she decided to head to bed. The men hadn't come back yet, but that was nothing to worry about. They needed to blow off some steam. 

In the Two Sisters Lodge Ja'virr was thoroughly wiping the floor with the others playing cards against him. Fa'hirr had warned them with a chuckle, but since there was no money changing hands, the strangers didn't seem to mind being beaten so badly. Brunwulf was flirting heavily with the barmaid and being shot down none too gently. The poor mercenary had been in a pretty long dry spell since before Mira hired him and it was getting on his nerves. He sighed loudly as he struck out for the fourth time that night. Brun just ordered another drink and gave up on getting laid tonight. None of the other women here caught his eye anyway, they were nowhere near as pretty or interesting as the boss... and really how could a random tavern girl compare to someone with Mira's many talents? Those were depressing thoughts because even though they got along now, he had no illusions about Mira wanting to sleep with him. It was unlikely that he'd ever end up in bed with the attractive elf. 

In the morning Mira woke at sunrise and headed into the woods to transform and hunt. This is when she felt the most free, under the trees, with the sun and wind in her fur. Following a streams course to the south the were-cat sought out a deer, hoping for a good chase. Eventually the water dipped down into a narrow valley and she chose to travel along the ridge at its edge. A breeze from ahead carried the scent of a herd of deer and her stomach rumbled. Nostrils flared and pupils dilated in excitement, she dropped down onto all fours with a low growl. Four does and a large buck drank peacefully from the stream below and Mira intentionally scared them as she got close. Chasing swift prey was her favorite part of the hunt! She relished the challenge, so rather than take the oldest female at the back of the group, she targeted the youngest running in the front. She toyed with the doe, nearly letting her escape and then closing in again multiple times! Finally bored of her game, Mira tackled the deer and killed it with a quick bite to the base of the skull. 

After satisfying her hunger, Mira shifted back to her natural form and carried a single flank of her kill to camp. Fa'hirr, Ja'virr and Brun woke up pretty hungover, but the boss had thought ahead and brewed an herbal tea along with the venison and eggs for breakfast. Each of them took a plate with a quiet 'thank you' and dug in. She didn't give them any grief over their late night partying. Clearly they were paying for it already and a night to herself was rare and appreciated. When the food was gone they helped her clean up. Mira's tea worked wonders on the headaches and nausea of hangovers. They brightened up quickly thanks to the remedy.

_"I have some errands in the city, you guys can stick around here if you want to. Take a bit of a rest, we will probably move on tomorrow or the next day."_ Still not feeling their best, all three men agreed to stay in camp and Mira walked into the walled city to talk to Letos. His shop was open but empty this early in the morning. The little Breton was bustling around his store quickly when he finally noticed the assassin standing by the door and jumped with fright. Mira chuckled softly, after a moment to slow his heart rate down Letos approached her nervously, seeming unsure how to greet her.... When he continued to glance around awkwardly she raised a brow and took pity on him, finally breaking the silence.

_"I trust you have had a pleasant morning without any problems from Relintus? The job was quick and clean, the bastard won't be causing trouble for anyone again... So it's time to pay for my services Letos."_

 _"He's gone already? I-I can't believe it! Relintus is dead.... Hahaha, of course I'm happy to pay your fees, but it will have to wait until the evening, or tomorrow morning at the latest."_ Mira rolled her eyes and growled in frustration but muttered a quick agreement and told him she'd be back the next morning. Turning to leave, she decided to go and talk to the Dunmer and tell them about their travel plans. Ravyn greeted her at the door happily and invited her inside. He offered her some wine and food but she turned him down politely, saying she was still satisfied from her breakfast. The young Dunmer was almost giddy at spending a little while alone with Mira for the first time. He watched with interest as she relaxed into the plush chair across from him, and explained what the plan was for the next leg of their journey.

 _"This is so exciting! Do you think we'll be exploring more ruins like Miscarcand? I'd really like that. Almost as much as I like spending time with beautiful warriors..."_ Ravyn said, trying for a seductive tone and a wink, and once again Mira rolled her eyes and laughed. Ravyn's flirting was adorable.

_"I'll be sure to tell Ja'virr and Brun you said so, they'll be so flattered!"_ He stammered about that, trying to explain that he meant her, which of course she knew but she loved to tease him. Ravyn gave up as she continued giggling at his awkward fumbling. Now he was pouting! Taking pity on him after about five minutes she apologized for the ribbing and thanked him for the compliment. He beamed happily at her and told her what his mother was up to at her request. Fadona was out making arrangements for their home's upkeep while they were away and buying enough healing supplies to last them awhile on the road. Mira truly appreciated the effort Fadona was making. Having a mage specializing in restoration was going to be such a relief. She was a good alchemist but potions were fairly limited compared to spells and probably only half as effective on more serious injuries. After visiting with the young thief for about an hour, Mira told him she'd have to head back to camp with the others to make sure they had everything ready at their end. Ravyn walked her to the door and moved in to hug her, which Mira allowed and returned gently. His body was so warm she had to force herself to let go. That heat had felt very nice... Shaking her head to clear it, Mira thought that must be a cat thing, she'd never been so interested in cuddling with warm things or people before Hircine's blessing! The reason really didn't matter, but she did find herself wishing she could resist temptation a little better... Self control was important for the little Bosmer! Mira left with a promise to return in the morning with the rest of the group.

The night passed quickly, camp was broken before the sun was fully up, and Mira collected her payment from Letos before they all headed to Arenthia together. Ravyn's addition to the group made things a little more light hearted, the awkward and dramatic Dunmer couldn't easily take anything seriously. He was always telling jokes and flirting unsuccessfully with Mira, much to the other's amusement. She took it all in stride, usually slinging back clever insults or turning his compliments on their heads, and he was astounded by her quick wit. It seemed the playful rejection did nothing to deter the young man but since he was never overbearing and always respectful, Mira enjoyed the dynamic they had. Both he and Fadona proved valuable assets in battle. The mage woman blasting their enemies with fire and frost, and Ravyn charging into the fray cloaked in flame, wielding two long daggers. After their first fight Brunwulf congratulated the young man by patting him roughly on the back, which knocked Ravyn flat on his face!

_"Whoops, sorry kid! Let me help you up."_ The tall Nord picked the Dunmer up by the back of his shirt and set him on his feet. With a huff Ravyn brushed dead leaves and dirt from his clothes and told Brun to be more careful. They both laughed though, and the tension disappeared as they all went about gathering valuables from the bandits. Fadona checked them all for injuries, and they went on their merry way. Mira was grinning ear to ear as they walked, she loved having her friends around her, laughing, singing, and even bickering over chores. It was nice to have a family of sorts again.


	19. Memories From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of life before Marius come flooding back to Mira when she and her friends stay in the Nightvale Inn. Arenthia was Mira's home before he took her, and the thoughts of her parents and childhood are painful.

Arenthia was a beautiful example of Valenwood settlements, a bustling port city that felt strangely familiar to Mira as she and the others walked the streets. She couldn't quite figure out why though... Deciding that it didn't matter for now, She asked a passing guard about places to stay in the area, and the burly man thought for a few moments before listing a few, and settling on suggesting the Nightvale Inn,

_"Couldn't ask for a friendlier host than old Celros, and his daughter Dothil is the best cook in Arenthia! Just stay out of her way, she's got a bad temper does that one... The Nightvale place is in the Tower district to the south, can't miss it!"_ Thanking the man for his time Mira led her group to the south. As the guard had said the Nightvale Inn was impossible to miss. It was a three story building painted a weathered blue and clearly marked by a large sign bearing a picture of a spriggan. All six travelers were looking forward to meals they didn't have to prepare themselves and uninterrupted sleep in real beds. As Mira approached, the white haired bar man looked up and gasped in shock! He dropped a tankard and darted around the corner with a big smile on his face, but he stopped as Mira backed away warily.

_"Oh, I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... You look exactly like I remember! So much like your mother, but with your father's eyes... By the look on your face I see you have no idea who I am? Celros Nightvale at your service. I knew your little family when you and your parents lived here fifteen years ago."_ Mira's expression had been uneasy when he first spoke, she had gotten comfortable with her group and loosened up quite a bit, but still disliked strangers. Apparently the innkeeper was not a stranger though... And now she knew why the city felt so familiar! This is where she had lived with her parents before Marius caught up to them... Celros was speaking again, she'd missed the first bit!

_"...bastard took you away from here and there was nothing we could do! I'm so glad you've come back though. It was the highlight of the week when you and your parents would come into town for supplies. Such a tragedy what happened to them... The fight must have really been something! None of the Thalmor that went in there lived except the leader. Your parents are buried in the_ _cemetery in the Temple district if you want to visit the graves. Ah... If you don't mind my asking, what happened to you after he took you away?"_ Mira gaped at the flood of words from the chatty tavern owner. He had practically bombarded her with information, she could barely even process what he said let alone properly answer the question.

_"Uhh... Mar-marius took me to Alinor and made me his pet for twelve years... E-excuse me."_ Mira spoke in a dead tone, turning and walking back out the door, Brunwulf was about to follow her but Fa'hirr stopped him with a hand on his arm. Ja'virr booked their rooms, getting a communal one for the men and a private room each for Mira and Fadona. The Khajiit twins knew Mira would need a little time to herself, so they set up the rooms for everyone. They figured it was likely she had gone to the Temple district and of course they were right. Mira was wandering the graveyard looking for the names Oren and Aria on the tombstones. Eventually she found them on a modest headstone, buried side by side. Her parents graves were a little neglected so Mira set to work clearing away weeds, scrubbing dirt from the stones, and tossing out some very old flowers. While she worked memories whirled through her mind. Stealth training with her father, her mother's beautiful singing voice as she drifted off to sleep, their trips to the market together and all the shopkeepers being so kind and happy... Even a few of Celros giving her treats....

_"Mother, father... I'm so sorry! I-I didn't fight back! I should have run, I should have died before I let Marius take me! I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner..."_ Sobbing, Mira sank to her knees in front of the graves and covered her face. She never really allowed herself to think of her life before Marius, because it just hurt badly. Stuck in her head Mira didn't hear Brunwulf walk up behind her until he set his hand gently on her shoulder. Causing her to scramble to her feet with a yelp, as soon as she was up, she recognized him and looked embarrassed at her reaction and her appearance. Rather than make fun of her like he usually would, Brun gathered her into a hug and let her grieve in his arms. Stroking her hair and whispering comforting words, the Nord just enjoyed her closeness. When Mira finally began calming down she pulled away with a sniffle, and a shaky sigh.

_"Let's head back to the twins and the Dunmer, they're worried about you too."_ Mira followed him back to the inn meekly, but the moment they entered the building she ordered a strong drink. One after another she downed alcoholic beverages, her mood slowly shifting until Mira was behaving in a way none of them had ever seen her do before... Drunken Mira was highly affectionate, rowdy, and talkative. She repeatedly poked and prodded the twins and Ravyn, hanging off them all with vulgar jokes and incoherent compliments. Then a sudden impulse came to her that seemed like a lot of fun! Certainly better than thinking about death and slavery...

_"Brun, you are so handsome! I w-want to take you upstairs and, uh... I want to have a taste of Nord.... Haven't tried that before... Y-you look so tasty!"_ Before anyone could stop her, Mira climbed into Brun's lap and kissed him roughly. Her arms twined around his neck and her legs thrown over his hips. Catching her before she could fall, it took a moment of shock before he could respond, but the young warrior couldn't help but kiss her back. He had wanted this for weeks and gods, what she was doing with her tongue! Then Fa'hirr was pulling her away quickly and Ja'virr was chewing him out... Moment completely ruined! 

_"How dare you take advantage of her like that!? She's very drunk and grieving, you know she doesn't really want this, and you should have enough honor to stop her! Come brother, let's get Mira to bed before she does anything else she will regret..."_ Ja'virr was glaring hotly at Brun as he helped Fa'hirr drag a loudly complaining wood elf up the stairs. Brunwulf flushed in embarrassment, the Khajiit was right of course... But he thought he might finally have a chance with Mira and it had been so long since he'd been with **anyone** that rational thought flew out of his head at the feel of her soft lips and hot skin!

_"Cock blocked by a couple of damn cats after weeks with nothing but my hand for relief... Gods damn them both!!!"_ He stormed off to his shared room with the Khajiit brothers and Ravyn. Frustrated and jealous, he tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He expected Ja'virr and Fa'hirr to return soon but when they didn't and he still felt pent up Brun decided to take matters into his own hands... so to speak. His hand creeping beneath the waistband of his sleep pants... Meanwhile the twins were attempting to get a very clingy elf changed into pajamas while she complained, squirmed, and tried to cuddle them. Eventually they settled on just removing most of her armor while dodging her efforts to kiss them. Both brothers loved Mira and wouldn't have minded being with her, but neither of them were willing to take that step tonight. Not with the girl completely sloshed, and out of her mind with sadness. At first they intended to get her settled and go to their own beds until Mira whimpered as they turned to leave.

_"Please don't leave me alone... Stay?"_ Her voice was small and pathetic sounding, and Fa'hirr couldn't resist her, he looked to his brother pleading with his eyes. Ja'virr nodded, and they stripped down to their underclothes and climbed into Mira's bed, one on either side of her. Both Khajiit gently kissing her cheeks and snuggling her. Mira sighing heavily and sinking into their arms.

_"Sleep well my friend, this one will not leave you."_ Fa'hirr murmured.

_"Ja'virr will keep you safe."_ His brother whispered. The trio settled in with Mira almost immediately drifting off in warm comfort. The twins took a little longer to enjoy the feeling of having a beautiful woman between them again. Often in the past they had shared females in much more intimate ways, though this was perfectly innocent, it still felt nice. The morning however was less pleasant... The brothers woke well before Mira and carefully untangled themselves from her bedding and went downstairs. Brunwulf was sitting at the bar sullenly, nursing a cup of tea and glaring into it between sips. He glanced up at the Khajiit as they entered the common area and frowned, abandoning his tea to confront them.

_"You look pretty satisfied with yourselves... I guess you were happy to take advantage of Mira as long as I didn't huh? Really honorable of you, **mangy beasts!** " _

_"I know what you are implying, but it did not happen the way you think, we only-"_ Brunwulf interrupted Fa'hirr angrily.

_"I don't want to hear what you disgusting animals did to her! I just can't believe you would act like you were protecting Mira and then **DO EXACTLY WHAT YOU ACCUSED ME OF!!!** You Khajiit bastards came along and took Mira away and then bed her when she's drunk!" _All the yelling was attracting a lot of attention and woke Mira with a jolt. The inn's bouncer Baslorn was about to step in as the brothers prepared to fight the Nord when Mira came raging down the stairs.

_"We did nothing but sleep in the bed with Mira! She asked us not to leave her alone._ _Nothing more happened because unlike you, we would not take advantage of her moment of weakness for our own pleasure!"_ Ja'virr snarled viciously at Brunwulf as he stepped forward, not at all deterred by the Nord's obvious size advantage! Just as things were about to get ugly between the two warriors, Mira stepped in. The assassin kicked the back of the mercenary's knee, dropping him to the floor! She tangled her fingers in his mohawk and yanked his head back to look into his eyes.

_"I told you I wouldn't put up with your racist shit anymore, and Fa'hirr and Ja'virr are telling the truth! **NOW APOLOGIZE AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!** " _Mira shoved him into the floor and put her bare foot on the side of his head, muffling the sullen 'sorry' Brun mumbled. When he apologized, Mira allowed him to stand up. Still seething, and barely managing to keep her control, the little Bosmer spoke coldly to him. _"You and I are gonna have a little talk later, but for now you need to stay out of my way, or I can't guarantee your survival. Come back here tonight if you still want the chance to travel with us..."_ The mercenary nodded his understanding, wisely keeping his mouth shut and avoiding eye contact. He left the inn without a word, and Mira sank onto a bench with a ragged huff. Gods damn that prideful ass! Did he always need to make things so difficult? At least she had managed to prevent a fight... This would be Brunwulf's last chance, if he even came back and if he could sufficiently apologize to the twins. Everything after her first few drinks the night before was a blur, and the last thing she needed right now was fighting between the others. Fadona laid a gentle hand on the young woman's head and healed the pounding headache. 

_"You had a rough night Mira, until you have to talk to that brute you should try and relax. Healer's orders!"_

 _"Alright Fadona, sounds good to me. Thanks..."_ Mira mumbled quietly. The healing magic eased her hangover and she fell back to sleep leaning on the table. Ravyn chuckled and lifted her off the bench, carrying Mira up to bed. She was heavier than he expected and it was hard, but he refused to set her down and just barely managed to set her carefully on the bed. Hauling 130 pounds of dead weight upstairs gently was no easy task for a lean young thief! Then she caught hold of his neck in her sleep and tugged him down with her! Ravyn couldn't get out of her grip, so he just made himself comfortable and enjoyed the snuggling. _"Ravyn, wha- why are you in bed with me?"_

_"Hm? I carried you up and you wouldn't let me go, so I settled in."_ Mira hummed, that did sound like her... She tended to get clingy when she was over tired or drunk. She pulled herself out of the bed and grabbed a change of clothes. Ravyn looked shocked as Mira casually stripped down to nothing and put on the new outfit. When she turned around he tried to rearrange the stunned expression on his face to something more casual but it was too late. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the young man was a virgin and not used to having naked women around. He blushed as she chuckled and apologized.

_"U-um that's alright... Actually don't apologize, I was enjoying the view!"_ Ravyn's flirting had gotten a little smoother, she wondered if he had maybe asked for some pointers from the twins? He definitely hadn't asked Brun. Well either way he was going to impress some girls soon. Mira was starting to think of Ravyn like a slightly obnoxious younger brother. He was an attractive dark elf but she had no desire to sleep with the thief. Tonight was likely going to be a bit rough... So until she had to deal with Brunwulf's jealousy issues she was going to have some fun with the others! 

_"Well Fadona, I hope I didn't ruin any plans you might have had with your son because he couldn't get me to let him go while I napped."_

 _"No, the twins and I have just been enjoying the good weather, did you have some plans for today?"_ Mira smiled and explained that she wanted to see if she could find out more about her parents and explore the city. Her first stop would be Celros. Quite a few memories of the innkeeper and his children had surfaced at the cemetery. He might be able to point her in the direction of others who knew more. She approached him at the bar and he smiled happily. Before she said anything else she apologized for the scene her group had caused that morning. 

_"Don't worry about that my dear, my son would have stopped it if you hadn't, isn't that right Baslorn?"_ The muscular wood elf bouncer nodded seriously at his father and then turned his attention back to the other patrons. Celros smiled and asked Mira what he could do for her.

_"Well I was wondering if you could tell me more about my parents? I was so young I've forgotten so much..."_ The sad look in her face made Celros frown and he knew he had to tell this young woman everything he could to help her remember. He had adored the Stormwind family as much as his own.

_"Firstly Oren and Aria were very private. None of us here knew much about them personally, but they were some of the warmest kindest people I ever knew. Your mother was lovely, all soft smiles and gentle words. She often sang while she did her shopping. Oren was always joking and pulling little pranks..."_ At Mira's request he told some stories and she grinned tearily as she remembered many of them. In return for the happiness he had given her, she explained why her parents were so private. Afterwards she stood up quickly and hugged the older wood elf lightly, surprising even herself. Celros chuckled and patted her back gently. Mira thanked him sincerely for the good memories. Because of Marius she didn't need to know any more of her parents true history. But it was good to hear more about how they had been as people.... From a source that wasn't a hateful bastard like her former master. Mira returned to the others with a big smile on her face, and they all filed outside to explore.

There wasn't much for entertainment in Arenthia, though the markets were amusing. Many shop keepers recognized Mira and gushed over her and passed her small gifts. Eventually she had to pass them to the others and begin turning down the presents, there were too many! As they wandered toward the outskirts of town Ravyn spotted a large noisy crowd and wanted to check it out. The travelers wove through the people toward the front of the gathering and saw an improvised fighting ring. Inside of the circle was none other than Brunwulf, facing off against a short, stocky Orcish warrior! Both men were already weary and bloodied when they had arrived, but as they reached the ring Brun hit the Orc with a vicious right handed jab! The mercenary's knuckles were split open on his opponents tusks,but the blow was enough to knock out the man and win the fight for the Nord! 

As the crowd cheered Brunwulf turned to face Mira and the others and his grin of triumph faltered. He was about to turn and walk away but Mira waved him over so he came over slightly warily. The Nord sat on a short stool and wiped the blood off his face slowly. Fadona glanced toward Mira and the twins with a brow raised and the trio nodded, so she healed the damage. Brun sighed in relief as the cuts knitted back together, and Fadona leaned in to talk to him quietly.

_"You had better make your apology incredible because Mira was livid, and then just plain hurt this morning..."_ He looked up and gave the healer a grim nod. Once again his quick temper and jealousy had gotten him in hot water... He had to make up for his behavior, and he really would have to do it well if he didn't want to be kicked to the curb! Mira politely asked the others to give her a few minutes alone with Brun and they obliged happily, even though Ravyn was tempted to eavesdrop. His mother wouldn't allow it and dragged him away.

_"Last night was pretty awful for me Brunwulf... I don't remember half of what happened after we got back. But I do know nothing happened between the twins and I. Even if something had, it would be none of your business! You don't get a say in what I do, and I don't need you to protect me from our friends..."_

 _"I know Mira, I'm sorry. I just got jealous... I've been with you since Elinhir and I may have... developed... feelings for you. You kissed me and I thought maybe you'd finally give me a chance! The next thing I knew the Khajiit were dragging you away, screaming at me! When they didn't come back to our room I just thought they had.... Well, taken advantage of you. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."_ Mira just sat still, processing what he had said. How could he possibly be confessing feelings for her? After everything he had said and put her through?!

_"Yes Brunwulf, you have been with me since Elinhir... and your actions in those first weeks completely fucked any chance of me returning those sorts of feelings for you. How could I possibly want a relationship, physical or emotional, with a man who thought so poorly of me before he knew anything about me? Friendship is all we will ever have, and even that is in danger now. Lucky for you it's not me you have to apologize to this time, because if it was I'd send you home now. Talk to Fa'hirr and Ja'virr when you're ready. It's up to them to decide if you stay with us."_ Mira looked at him calmly and he knew from her detached body language that right now she didn't care about the outcome. Brunwulf had really messed things up this time and he hung his head in shame.

_"Alright... Thank you for giving me a chance. I know I don't really deserve it. I'll talk to them tonight.... Give it a little time to uh, cool off."_ The boss just nodded and turned to walk away. She strolled back to the others and told the twins that Brunwulf was going to want to talk to them at the inn later. Fa'hirr asked why, and she replied that since his behavior had been directed at them she was leaving his fate in their hands. Ja'virr looked a bit surprised, but he supposed that made sense. As the only one on their journey with an actual objective, Mira took up the role of unofficial leader and the others looked to her for any big decisions. In this case the twins were happy to shoulder a bit of the responsibility so that she didn't have to.

_"I'm going to bring some flowers to my parent's graves. You can all come with me if you'd like, the cemetery is beautiful. Or just keep exploring without me."_ Fadona and Ravyn opted to go back to the market and get more healing supplies, while the twins followed Mira. The temple was well maintained and so were most of the grounds, of course her parent's still needed some work. Ja'virr fetched a bucket of water and a rag to really clean the headstones while Fa'hirr and Mira finished up the weeding. Today was a much more peaceful and happy visit. After the flowers were set at the base of the marker Mira told the twins about her parents and sang some of her mother's old songs. The sun was beginning to set by the time Mira decided they should head back to the Nightvale inn. When they entered the common room Brunwulf already sat at a secluded corner table with a serious expression. Ja'virr lead his brother over to speak to the Nord, both young men wanting to get past this tense situation.

_"So let's talk this out, yeah?"_ Ja'virr muttered, sinking heavily into a chair followed by Fa'hirr. Brunwulf nodded, slightly distracted as he watched Mira sit with the Dunmer. She hadn't even glanced his way when she came in, which hit him pretty hard... Not as much as her flat denial of his feelings had, but... Then Fa'hirr was clearing his throat and looking at him impatiently.

_"Truthfully I don't know where to start. So I'll just go with... I'm incredibly sorry for my outburst this morning. You didn't deserve me taking my jealousy out on you, or the insults to your character. I realize this isn't nearly enough, but you are good men and I hope you will forgive me. Give me a chance to redeem myself?"_ Brunwulf watched nervously as the twins turned to each other and whispered intensely for a few minutes. Then they turned and uttered their first sentence in perfect sync. The rest was said by Ja'virr

_"We have decided to give you one last chance! The next time something like this happens, you're out!"_ Brun went lax with relief, letting out a long sigh and thanking them. The three men rejoined the other half of the group. Mira looked up curiously and the twins nodded. The short wood elf got up and hugged them both firmly. Brun stood shifting his weight awkwardly as she studied him with an unreadable expression. After a painfully long, tense moment she reached out and took his hands and murmured, 

_"Welcome back my friend, we'll put this morning behind us, just don't let it happen again!"_ The mercenary read her loud and clear there, the boss was subtly warning him what would happen if he did. Then her arms slipped around his waist in a strong hug and he hugged her back tightly. Once again he cursed himself for not realizing Mira was such a good woman in the beginning. Maybe if he had he could have had a chance for more than just this? No, it was no use dwelling on what could have been... He would just have to accept what she offered him! The friendship of a strong and genuinely kind woman. Brunwulf figured it was pretty amazing he even still had that. 


	20. Dune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arenthia had been lovely, and an overall positive part of the trip, but it had come with some unpleasant revelations. All of our travelers hope Dune will be a much needed break from drama. Mira is feeling a bit off from her usual self, what is it this time?

Several days have passed since Brunwulf reconciled things between himself, the twins, and Mira. As she promised they put his outburst out of their minds and moved on. The group was now climbing an ascending road toward the city on top of a plateau, Dune is their destination. The weather is mild but Mira feels a little warmer than the temperature warrants.... She hopes she isn't getting sick. Before she can think too hard about that they are approaching the gates together and being hailed respectfully by the guards. 

_"Hello there travelers, what brings you to our fair city?"_ The tall silver Khajiit standing by the open gates asked happily. Mira explained that they she was a performer, and the others were traveling with her for their own purposes. Beside her was a mercenary, three adventurers, and a healer. The guard smiled and waved them inside after a brief question about what sort of performance Mira did, he promised to try and catch one of her shows with a wink when she told him. He gave them directions through the northern district to the Walker's Stay inn. Ja'virr and Fa'hirr lead the way along the streets past the markets and guilds to a large and comfortable looking building run by a female Khajiit named Ah'dara. She welcomed them inside and guided them to the rooms grouped together on the ground floor. Everyone made themselves comfortable and got cleaned up from a few days of rough travel on the road. Mira plopped onto her bed with a heavy sigh, 

_"It's not that hot out... Why am I so warm? Seriously if I get sick in one of the nicest cities on this trip so far I'm going to be pissed...."_ Instead of letting her temper flare up, the little Bosmer took off her dusty armor, rinsed away the sweat with cool water, and changed into a lightweight dress then went back to the common room. The others were discussing what they'd like to do while they ate a hearty lunch. Mira chose not to eat, nothing on the table looked all that appealing to her, which was also a little strange. Normally she could eat enough food for two people at any time... Fadona and Ravyn wanted to check out the Mage's Guild, both of the twins and Brun wanted to get a look at the Thizzrini Arena. Since Mira had no skill as a mage she decided to skip the guild and go with the three men to watch a few fights. The arena itself was a massive stone building with crowds of people flowing around the entrances and many vendors selling food and souvenirs. Once inside they found seats a few rows back from the front to watch the action unfold. Sitting between a pair of Khajiit and a very large Nord, Mira was pretty well shaded and quite comfortable. 

_"Would you like some wine?_ Fa'hirr offered. Mira shook her head and continued watching the intense battle between a giant, muscular Redguard and a lion. Even with all the weapons at the gladiators disposal the fight was very much in the beasts favor! Something about the primal display was making her excited... Watching sun glinting off sweat soaked muscles, and hearing battle cries had her heart pounding and heat pooling down low in her belly. It also made her more aware of the attractive males on either side of her. The twins were cheering loudly and moving in their seats while Brunwulf was leaning forward watching with great focus. Mira found herself slowly moving closer to him, eventually their shoulders were brushing lightly together and the Nord glanced down curiously. The boss was closer than she'd been to him for awhile, they'd kept a little distance between them since Arenthia's little blow up. He tried with marginal success not to stare at her bare upper breasts and just enjoy the closeness. She was actually near enough that he could smell her perfume... Was she wearing something new? Mira had always smelled like lilac, jasmine, and coconut, but now there was something else. Sweeter with an undertone of spice... Brun draped his arm around her and was surprised by her sinking into his side easily. By the gods she smelled good today, it made him want to kiss her... And more if he was honest with himself. The cuddling only lasted a few minutes before she became too warm and got restless again and she pulled away with her cheeks slightly flushed. 

_"Thank you Brun, that was nice, but I'm feeling a little... Weary. So I'm going to head back to the inn. You boys stay and enjoy the show, I'm just going to nap."_ She wouldn't accept any arguments from them, and walked out of the arena. Her trip back to the northern district was peaceful and she collapsed into her bed with a groan. Why in Oblivion was she feeling so needy? Sure it had been awhile since she had been with a man but up until this point she had been fine! So why now? Hopefully the feeling would fade. Mira settled into her bed, still dressed, and fell into a restless sleep for a couple of hours. She dreamed of hunting and killing prey, and finding a strong mate over and over. All in all the rest really didn't help much... She woke up just as overheated and restless as she had been in the arena.

**********************

_"That's good Ravyn, just concentrate a little more. You should be able to make that spell a bit more powerful by now."_ Fadona encouraged as her son blasted a training dummy with a strong frost spell. His expression hardened and the temperature around him dropped steadily as he poured more mana into the spell. A few seconds later the dummy shattered from the extreme cold, and a couple of mages applauded Ravyn's efforts. Ever dramatic, he turned and bowed to them with a flourish and a wide grin. Fadona insisted that her son learn magic with her, and he went along with it willingly enough. Although he preferred the thief's skill set, he had to admit the magic really came in handy. With their destruction lessons over his mother turned her attention to restoration, particularly healing. Ravyn frowned, he always had trouble with these spells. Just didn't have his mothers natural talent for them.

_"Mother, I am terrible at this! Can we just go back to the inn? I'm running out of steam here..."_

_"Yes, you do look tired. Tomorrow we will skip the combat magic and focus on healing, but for now let's get some rest."_ Both dark elves thanked the mages for allowing them use of the training room and took their leave. One young woman waved a very enthusiastic goodbye to Ravyn and he gave her a flirty wink and a smile, his eyes widened as she blushed and giggled in return! The thief grinned from ear to ear, he was getting a little better with the ladies. It helped to have a beautiful woman like Mira around... Her playful teasing helped build up his confidence. Besides, with her rather casual view of nudity he was not as nervous about seeing a naked woman anymore. He had a lot to thank our pretty performer for when he thought about it. Extra confidence, adventure, new friends, she was even teaching him some stealth skills in their spare time. Back at the inn Ravyn lounged in his bed, thinking about a cave they had cleared of wolves back in Valenwood. There had been a large pack killing the livestock of a local farmer, and he put out a bounty for their extermination. Galmsai Greenlock and his wife had paid handsomely for the job and invited the group to dinner. Mira had made an extra profit from the hides as well. So far that had been their only diversion from travel but Mira promised more in the future.

The twins and Brunwulf returned not long after the Dunmer pair, laughing and joking as Fa'hirr dramatically acted out some scene from the fights at the arena. It was fairly early in the evening, so they all hung out with Fadona in the common room. Eating, drinking, and generally entertaining the others in the room. Dune was beautiful, the people were very hospitable, and there hadn't been a single sign of pursuit by the Thalmor. It put them in high spirits because this had been their best luck from the start. Aside from Mira seeming a little under the weather, everything was going wonderfully. Brunwulf looked around and realized that both of their youngest members were absent. _"Fadona, where are Ravyn and Mira? The boss left the arena saying she was tired earlier..."_

_"I would guess she is in her room then, but I haven't checked. Ravyn is resting after our magic lessons."_ Fadona replied calmly. Their leader rarely took time out for herself, so on the occasion that she wasn't with them all of the others let her be. Her responsibility to her friends was one of the few things Mira took seriously outside her performances or contracts. Especially with the whole fugitive situation.... They were completely innocent, but the Thalmor would consider them guilty by association. Mira would rather die than let them get hurt on her behalf. This fact, and her natural charisma is what led to her friends following her lead so easily. Even though they missed her that evening, when she didn't rejoin them that evening no one bothered Mira. It wasn't until late in the night that they broke up their little get together and went to bed. Ravyn was already sleeping by the time the other men came in, a book open on his chest. Fa'hirr set the book on his table before climbing into his own bed.

*******************

Hircine's blessing to Mira was like other forms of lycanthropy in many ways, and quite different in others. For example she seemed unaffected by silver as long as it didn't pierce her skin, and the moon cycles affected her moods and behavior but didn't force a transformation or make her fertile. She did experience heat cycles, but they were sporadic and she hadn't figured out what triggered them.... She had only been through it twice before and it seemed random. Over the last few days Mira's emotions had been running wild and she found herself drooling over attractive men on the streets... Not to mention the lusty thoughts about her male companions. She was once again down the rabbit hole of fantasies as she browsed for some crafting materials, intending to make Brunwulf some better gauntlets. Suddenly she realized that Ja'virr was talking to her and her head turned to him quickly.

_".....you alright serush? You look a little flushed. I hope you are not getting sick!"_ He reached out to feel her forehead and cheeks for fever and the moment he touched her Mira pushed her head into his hands and nearly purred. Suddenly her eyes flew open, her blushed deepened, and she jerked away from his hand. Ja'virr was startled and confused because she had never shied away from him like that before... Then again she had also never nuzzled into him and purred either. With a little grin, he decided to experiment with this new behavior. Over the next hour or so Ja'virr took every chance to touch Mira, amused by her reactions. They ranged from purrs to whimpers, with an occasional shiver or tiny moan. Each time this happened Mira jumped and turned on him with a blush and a glare. When they returned to the Walker's Stay inn Ja'virr confided in his brother about the little Bosmer's strange reactions. Fa'hirr studied Mira thoughtfully.

_"Well brother, she **is** a were-creature.... Do you think it's possible she is in heat? That would explain a lot." _Both brothers silently resolved to watch out for their friend over the next few days. She might need rescuing from amorous men... Or help dealing with the lust that would inevitably crop up. The long day passed with the young woman bouncing from, affectionate, to irritable, to jumpy and back. All of her companions were a little weirded out, normally she was much more even tempered. Mira herself was agitated and flustered ever since Ja'virr had teased her in the market, focusing on anything productive had become nearly impossible. She constantly lost her train of thought because she felt hot and overly sensitive. Eventually she gave up entirely and headed for her room. Concerned for her, Ravyn followed and asked if she was alright. Mira paused outside her door and turned back to look at him. Her green eyes nearly glowed with intensity as she moved in closer.

_"You know Ravyn, you've really impressed me lately... You're so strong and cute."_ Mira slid her soft hands under his shirt and up over his abs, splaying her fingers and pushing him into the wall behind him. Ravyn gasped, his eyes going wide and before he could react his friend was running her tongue over his throat with a soft purr. He couldn't hold back a shaky moan at the sensation. Mira's beastly instincts urged her to take Ravyn to her bed and dominate the untouched young man, to claim him completely... For the moment she could find no strength to resist, and captured his lips in a searing kiss! When he whimpered loudly she growled, her nails digging into his stomach... At the smell of blood Mira wrenched herself back with a gasp and bolted through her door, shoving Nix out before it slammed! 

_"Oh gods dammit I **hate this!** I don't have a mate right now and I don't **want** one... Hircine spare me from this Hell!!!"_ She panted angrily, hearing a faint laugh echo through her head in response. Of course the fickle Daedric Prince would be of no help! How could she ever hope for anything different, even if she was one of his favorites... Leaning back into the door she groaned wearily, then cried out at a soft knock.

_"I'm sorry I startled you, but are you okay? The scratches don't hurt, I'm just worried about you. You've been strange today... A lot more than usual!"_ Ravyn chuckled, even while he still sounded worried. Mira's hyper sensitive nose picked up Ravyn's clean, masculine scent and the arousal still lingering and it caused her instincts to go wild. The beast inside wanted him badly, but Mira herself didn't see him that way. It would almost feel like bedding a sibling! So she gathered her considerable strength of will and replied, even as the urge to open the door and show the virgin some real tricks grew. The longer he stood outside the better it sounded...

_"I-I'm fine Ravyn! Just go...go away."_

_"Are you sure, you sou-"_

_"Leave me alone **NOW RAVYN!!!** " _Mira's voice shifted to an inhuman growl at the end and she sighed in relief as both Ravyn and Nix yelped and ran back down the hall. Mira stripped out of her restrictive clothes and fell face first into her bed with a frustrated whine. This was so uncomfortable! Between the feverish heat, the heightened senses, touch sensitivity, and mood swings she couldn't get any relief. She resigned herself to a bad night with a heavy sigh.

 _"Whatever you do **don't** bother her right now, she's very grouchy and aggressive! I think she was about ready to bite me head off if I didn't leave!" _Ravyn muttered, his face still flushed and his eyes wide. He sat down looking a bit shaken and took a large gulp of wine, choosing not to mention the incredible kiss she'd given him, or the scratches. Everyone else agreed that it would be best to leave the little Bosmer alone for awhile. None of them wanted to test her patience any further... Fadona was worried about her health, but her son reassured her that Mira had been adamant she was alright.

_"Do not worry Fadona, we will check on her later. Mira adores us!"_ Fa'hirr said soothingly. It seemed like their friend would need help managing this after all. Because normally Mira treated Ravyn the same way a nurturing older sister would treat her favorite sibling, rarely losing her temper. Fa'hirr set to work distracting the rest of them with an amusing story, giving Ja'virr a pointed look. They had to check on Mira when dinner was over. Neither of them wanted to leave her in that state for long. Someone would end up getting hurt if they did, and the poor girl was clearly suffering!

_"Um, good luck!"_ Ravyn called as the pair of Khajiit strode down the hallway to Mira's room. Once outside her door both males paused listening to Mira panting and whimpering quietly. They could smell the attractive, spicy sweet scent she gave off and it was only getting stronger by the second! She was definitely in heat, and absolutely in need of help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is entirely smut, with no relevant plot. If that's not your thing then feel free to give it a pass. The one after that will be back to the adventure. Hope you are enjoying the story so far


	21. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete smut with no relevant plot. Enjoy or don't!

_"Serush, we know what is happening and we can help. Please let us in?_ Ja'virr murmured softly, hearing a low groan and rustling of fabric in response, he guessed Mira was shitfing restlessly in her bed.

_"I'm fine... I can handle this alone! I have before, just go back to the others...."_ But Mira didn't sound very sure of that. This heat was much worse than the previous two.... Maybe she should let them help? The predatory part of her soul purred in satisfaction at the idea but her mind recoiled. Then Fa'hirr spoke and his voice sounded so good. Her resolve already weakened....

_"I understand why you sent the dark elf away. He is too young, too inexperienced. But my brother and I are not, we can give you what you need..."_ He had a point, Mira had scared Ravyn away for a lot of reasons. The first being that she didn't want him that way. Second, even if she had Mira was scared she would hurt the younger man. Third of course was that she doubted the virgin would be able to satisfy her in her current state. It was different with the twins, the attraction was already there and they gave off an air of confidence that she loved. The idea sounded more appealing by the second, especially when images of just how they could help started to flood her mind. Why fight it? Both of them were willing and experienced... She could see no reason not to let them in!

_"Alright, the door is unlocked... Come in."_ They pushed open the door and locked it behind them. Gods they smelled so good to her! Both men moved forward to take a closer look. Mira's body was completely bare, lightly flushed, and radiating heat. The entire room was bathed in her sweet scent, filling their noses and exciting them more than they expected... She was shifting in the bed restlessly, rubbing her legs together and panting lightly, so Fa'hirr sat on the edge of the bed and called her to him.

_"Come here shal, I will make you feel better."_ Almost before he finished speaking Mira was climbing into his lap, her fingers going into his mane as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ja'virr laughed at the sight of the excitable little woman clinging to his brother and wasted no time joining in. His battle roughened hands brushing her unruly hair out of the way so he could bury his nose in her neck. The warrior ran his hands down her spine to waist, then around the front to palm her breasts. Mira arched her back and sighed at the attention. 

_"Such an eager little thing! Pushing into my hands that way... Does it feel good serush?"_ Mira could only whimper helplessly as Ja'virr nipped at her neck and gave her nipples a light pinch. Fa'hirr was keeping her mouth occupied with deep kisses while he guided her into rolling her hips against him. Her fingers tightened in his mane and made him growl deeply when she tugged at the dark brown hair. Fa'hirr pulled back gently and gave Ja'virr a subtle nod that his brother returned. It was time to take this a bit further, Mira was clearly ready for more!

_"Come here Mira, I want a taste of those pretty lips too!"_ Gently but firmly Ja'virr tugged the unwilling elf from the smaller male's lap. Until he turned her head and kissed her deeply while he trailed his claws down between her legs and gave her a few slow rubs, then she melted into him with a high pitched moan. Her distraction gave Fa'hirr a chance to undress. Though the Khajiit brothers were twins, their builds were quite different. Fa'hirr was all lean wiry muscle and long limbs, while Ja'virr was heavier, more bulky. This was Mira's first time seeing either of them so bare and Fa'hirr was gorgeous! She only wished she could focus more, to really look and appreciate them. But the heat was burning through her like wildfire and she needed more. So she pulled insistently out of Ja'virr's arms and turned toward him. He watched with interest as she tugged open the belt cinching his robes in at the waist, her nimble fingers made quick work of the buckles and lacings. Mira spoke for the first time since she had invited them in. 

_"I want a taste too, but it's not your lips I'm hungry for..."_ Fa'hirr looked on in excitement as the lithe Bosmer knelt down in front of his brother and gave his cock a few slow pumps, her tongue flicking playfully over the tip. The rogue enjoyed the sight, matching the pace of his strokes with hers. Ja'virr's head fell back with a loud groan as Mira suddenly took him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks with a firm suck. He slipped his fingers into her hair and gently guided her on his length.

_"Ahhh, gods Mira yes... That's good!"_ His hips bucked forward, and she let him take control. Mira was submissive by nature in the bedroom, but letting him take control didn't mean she would just close her eyes and sit still. She moved her tongue in unpredictable patterns, humming and sucking softly with each of his thrusts. Within just a few minutes he was throbbing, aching for release. Fa'hirr chuckled at the intense look of pleasure on his brother's face, it seemed Mira was quite skilled with that pretty mouth! 

" _He's so close shal, keep going just like that if you want him to cum. Then I'll take care of you until he's ready to go another round."_ Mira doubled her efforts and ran her sharp nails lightly over his abs. Ja'virr shivered at the electric sensation running up his spine, which combined with her swirling tongue pushed him over the edge. Ja'virr moaned loudly as he held her head in place. Mira pulled back with a gasp and smiled in satisfaction when he finished. Both of them were panting lightly from the exertion.

_"Merrunz whiskers Mira, that was amazing!"_ Licking her lips, Mira gave him a wink and then turned her attention to Fa'hirr. She walked toward him with swaying hips and the golden furred rogue caught her by the waist and pushed her gently back into her bed. Fa'hirr was more gentle than his brother, stroking every bit of feverish bare skin that he could reach, teasing the desperate were-cat. Ja'virr pulled Mira's upper body into his lap and massaged her breasts roughly. Her hands clutched at the sheets by her sides as Fa'hirr's hands spread her thighs and rubbed them up and down. He was enjoying the silky feel of her overheated skin, and the sight of her wet womanhood. Mira's claws tore into the sheets as he leaned down and licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit, giving it a little suck. When she cried out and pushed her hips toward his face the rogue slipped a finger inside and angled it up to push into her g-spot. She nearly howled in pleasure at all the stimulation from the twins. It was loud enough to alert the entire inn to their activities! To keep the noise down a bit Ja'virr shifted positions so that he could kiss the vocal little elf. 

In the common room Ravyn, Fadona, and Brun all heard Mira cry out in pleasure. There were... Mixed reactions. As the oldest member of the group, Fadona was just amused, shortly after the twins had left, the Dunmer healer had figured out exactly what was going on with their leader. Ravyn was mostly jealous of course, after that intense kiss he had a hint of what Mira would be like as a lover. Poor Brunwulf had come to terms with the fact that he would probably never win Mira's affections but it still hurt to hear her in there with those damn cats! He also wished he could be in their position... Everyone in the common room looked up in surprise, and the bartender shook her head in exasperation. Back in her private room Ja'virr was holding Mira against his chest, keeping her still while Fa'hirr continued to eat her out. Even though she was small, the job was a bit difficult, if she truly struggled neither man would be strong enough to hold her down. As it was she only squirmed and whimpered in pleasure.

_"Uhhhn Fa'hirr, Ja'virr please! I-I need more! Please take me... Oh gods yes!"_ Fa'hirr had given her a rough thrust with his fingers just then. The brothers made eye contact and grinned at her words. Ja'virr lifted her off his lap and let Fa'hirr lay in his place on the bed. He guided Mira to go to the rogue, and she straddled his hips eagerly then leaned forward as he whispered something to her. 

_"Can you take us both serush? We don't want to hurt you. If you cannot then Ja'virr will wait."_ Mira's eyes widened at the question. That would be a new experience, but the idea excited her and the trusted the twins to make this good. Rather than answer out loud Mira raised her hips and wiggled them teasingly in invitation as she kissed Fa'hirr and rubbed the bases of his ears. The warrior knelt behind her, his rough hands kneading all the way down her spine and giving her butt a smack.

_"Do not worry shal, I will be careful. Brother, give her something else to think about for the moment!"_ Fa'hirr guided Mira down onto his cock causing them both to groan. He started out agonizingly slowly, giving the elf time to adjust while Ja'virr grabbed a bottle of oil from his pocket. When he turned back to the bed after rummaging through his discarded clothes, Mira had sat up and was slowly rolling her hips into Fa'hirr's thrusts and gods was that not the most arousing sight he'd seen in years? Ja'virr got back onto the bed and both brothers set to work relaxing their lover so that the warrior could join in. The rogue pulled Mira back down to kiss her and rubbed her clit with one hand while using the other to stroke her ear. With that she melted against him and paid almost no mind to Ja'virr's stinging nips to her spine and his oiled fingers rubbing slowly over her ass to prepare her. Mira was so relaxed and trusting that it didn't take more than a couple of minutes for her to be riding the fingers he slipped inside.

_"Ooohh u-uh gods! Hah, Ja'virr please... I'm ready!"_ Now that she was finally getting what she needed, her beast soul was purring in satisfaction. At any other time she may have been too nervous to try this.... But now Ja'virr was pressing into her and nothing had ever felt like this! The little Bosmer shivered and moaned as both men moved slowly to let her get used to the sensation. Mira was unable to keep track of whose hands were where, everything combined kept her overwhelmed. There were teeth at her neck and a tongue lapping at her breasts, while two pairs of golden hands roamed over her naked body, seeking every spot that made her tremble or utter the most sinful sounds. She could only clutch at her lovers, rocking back into their steadily increasing thrusts. Fa'hirr moved more slowly with deep thrusts and long strokes of his hands, while Ja'virr was more rough. Grasping at her hips or hair and tugging, his hips moving faster. Thanks to the extra sensitivity of her heat cycle Mira felt an orgasm building quickly. Warmth settling into her belly and tingles spreading from her clit as it brushed repeatedly against Fa'hirr's groin. After a few moments the tension peaked and that warmth spread in waves all over her body. Her head fell back onto Ja'virr's shoulder as she panted and moaned breathlessly. Both men groaned loudly as her muscles tightened around them.

_"Mmmmph, hah! Ooo that's right Mira, cum for us! That's so good."_ Fa'hirr gasped. Neither male slowed down or gave her a chance to recover. In fact the rogue sped up just a bit more! Ja'virr slowed slightly to match his pace, both of them pushing deep into her, supporting Mira as she shook. Unable to keep up she let them take over. Ja'virr sat up suddenly and pulled Mira with him so he could play with her breasts and slip his fingers down to her pussy to stroke her clit while his brother fucked her. 

_"Mira you're taking us so well, such a good girl! Are you close again?"_ Ja'virr asked and she nodded weakly as he licked her sharply pointed ear, making her squirm and sigh. Fa'hirr felt himself getting close to the edge as well so his focus started to slip, especially as Mira dragged her nails over his chest and tightened around his cock. His hands fell to her hips and gripped tightly as he finally got a bit rough with her. It was only another couple of minutes before he pulled out with a deep growl and came. Ja'virr followed suit, finishing getting Mira off with his fingers as he did. She dropped down onto the mattress panting rapidly a moment later. The burning need she had felt was quenched for the moment, but she knew from experience that it would continue to return for the next couple of days. Hopefully this heat would not be a long one... She snuggled into Fa'hirr while Ja'virr got comfortable behind them.

All three would need a break after such a performance, but the twins knew they had more work ahead of them. Of course they were right, after a short nap Mira woke them both begging for more. The rest of the night was spent with them taking turns pleasuring her in any way they could... By the time the sun would be rising soon they finally managed to wear her out enough that they could all sleep. The twins collapsed into the bed exhausted and all three of them were out cold seconds later. Mira's desire was insatiable for the next two days, but that was mercifully short to be entirely truthful. During the daylight hours she kicked the twins out of her room to spare them at least a few hours respite for food and drink. Neither brother wanted to leave her alone to suffer but she refused to hear any arguments and her temper flared up far too easily for them to fight with her over it right now anyway.


	22. Lessons in Humility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her heat finally satisfied Mira can actually enjoy the beautiful city of Dune. There are lots of things she can do now that she isn't drooling over her attractive male friends.

After a day or two of rest, Mira wanted to explore more of the settlement. Now that she wasn't distracted by drooling over her attractive male friends, she could more easily enjoy the city of Dune and it's various entertainments. Mira wanted to check out the Fighter's Guild today. Ravyn and Brunwulf came along with her this time, while Fadona and the twins opted to stay behind and enjoy the relaxed and quiet inn. Many of the regulars at the taverns bar ogled Mira as she walked out... After all many of them had heard her being very vocal in her room with the twins when she had been in heat. Instead of showing her embarrassment, Mira faked confidence and gave them a flirty wink and a smile. She linked arms with both of her friends and walked out. On the street, she deflated with a sigh.

_"Next time I go into heat, please remind me to leave the city! I can't believe how many people heard me like that...."_

 _"Uh.... Yeah, you.... Got pretty loud."_ Ravyn mumbled with a deep purplish flush. Though that may have had something to do with their kiss as well. He still blushed everytime he thought of that. The furthest he had ever gotten with a woman and it ended with him dazed and bleeding.... Still, worth it! He really shouldn't be thinking about that right now, but he couldn't help it. Ravyn kept up with the other two as they walked along the street, but the only thing on his mind was soft lips, hot skin, and a powerful sweet smell. With a sigh, the young Dunmer wished he had been the one to help Mira out... If that kiss had been any indication then it would have been incredible! Ah well... Mira had explained that in her riled up instinctive state, she could have severely hurt an inexperienced partner. So he understood, but it still felt like he'd really missed out.

Brunwulf was thinking about pretty much the same subject.... It made him unhappy to think that even Ravyn had a better chance than he did. Of course he kept quiet about that. After Arenthia he wouldn't risk upsetting his friends with that jealousy again. Better to be a little envious and still by Mira's side than kicked to the curb. This was all his own fault anyway... He still held out a little hope that maybe, just maybe he could win her over. Hearing Mira with the twins had been interesting to say the least. On one hand he was disgusted by the thought of her with them, on the other it had sounded quite enjoyable.... Gods damn him for being so ignorant when he had first met her... Stupid prejudice. By the time they'd reached the Fighter's Guild Brun had sort of bummed himself out. He shook it off as they entered the building and were greeted by the guild leader.

_"Hello there young ones, have you come hoping to join our ranks? We have some openings for new members!"_

 _"Not quite, my friends and I are new to the city and we were hoping to have a look around. Maybe test our skills against some of your members?"_ Mira replied respectfully. After a moment of consideration, the master nodded happily and showed them around. First the dining hall, then the training room, barracks, infirmary, and finally the small arena for official fights. The guild master called a couple of fighters over to greet their visitors. There was a slim Imperial woman wearing scale mail, and a tall Altmer man with burn scars on his face and arms. The fighters came over curiously and waited while their leader explained the situation.

_"Brenna, Derion, this is Mira, Brunwulf, and Ravyn. They came to test their skills in the fight rings. Would either of you like to help out?"_

 _"Apologies master, but I have an appointment in a few minutes."_ Brenna replied with a little bow. Derion looked over the three travelers, his eyes settled on Brunwulf with a smile after skating dismissively over the much smaller elves on either side of the Nord. 

_"You look like a warrior to match my skills, I'd be happy to give you a demonstration if that's what you're after!"_ Brun chuckled at the assumption. He wasn't the one who wanted a sparring match. He had just come along to see if Mira could hand a seasoned fighter their own ass and he suspected Ravyn had the same motivation. Derion gave him an irritated look, so the mercenary explained.

_"Not me.... Ask the boss. I'm just here to watch."_ Once again Derion made the wrong assumption, looking toward Ravyn with slight disbelief. The young thief shook his head and pointed straight at Mira, who was standing stiffly beside Brun with her arms crossed and one brow arched with annoyance. Derion scowled at Mira when he realized both men were deferring leadership to a tiny, soft looking woman!

_"You have got to be kidding me!? You expect me to fight someone who looks like a child!"_ The guild master tutted at the haughty warrior and reminded him that appearances were often deceiving and he should never assume a small opponent was beneath him. Derion rolled his eyes and begrudgingly agreed. The group followed him over to a small ring and everyone else sat down while the fighters limbered up. Derion flushed a bit upon seeing how flexible Mira was, many men probably would have at the sight of the Bosmer lifting her leg up above her head. Realizing he was getting distracted, the Altmer refocused on readying himself for a fight. He picked up his mace and turned around, only to frown as he noticed the woman entering the circle without any weapons.

_"Why are you unarmed?This is hardly a fair fight to begin with, and I don't feel right attacking a woman with no means to defend herself... Even in a practice match!"_

 _"How sweet, Derion honey, you're going to need that mace.... But if you feel like it's unfair then put it down and spar with me before I die of boredom."_ Mira snapped in aggravation, she was extremely tired of the condescending way the fighter was acting. After years of similar attitudes, she was used to it but she still hated it.... Derion looked a little surprised at the fire in her eyes and realized she was serious, and he may have been sorely mistaken about this woman. He had no idea how right he was. At least he was smart enough to realize any more words would probably deepen the hole he'd dug for himself. The high elf stepped into the ring without his mace and his opponent gave him a pitying look and moved toward him. Both elves paced the edge of the circle watching each others movements and looking for weaknesses in their defenses. 

Derion had a great advantage in reach and vantage point because of his height, and he would be sure to make good use of it. Mira would have a hard time attacking while staying out of range of powerful strikes, on the other hand her lower center of gravity and deceptive strength might turn the tide in her favor if she could take away the full use of his long limbs. Derion's legs were an obvious weak spot, and that was where Mira would start. She kept her expression neutral and her eyes shifting so that he wouldn't immediately recognize her strategy. He closed in and threw a few quick punches, testing her the speed of her reactions. Mira kept her hands up to protect her face, and returned a couple of jabs when the opportunity came. These were more of a distraction than a real attack. The assassin intended to bait Derion into lowering his guard before she made her move. Over the years of faking interest in men she was indifferent to, or flat out loathed (Marius) Mira had become a decent actress... So when the time was right she began to act frustrated with Derion's non-stop attacks, pretending to slip up and leave herself open for him.

The man didn't have the slightest bit of a poker face and openly grinned at what he thought would be his victory. He swung his fist in an arc that was just a little too wide, and looked dismayed as the wood elf slipped past his guard with ease! Derion tried to move back, but it was too late... Mira dealt a swift kick to the inside of his left thigh, deadening the muscles below the strike and spreading searing pain upward. That first strike effectively lost the fight for him, but now it was time for the true lesson 'Don't assume you'll win when you know nothing of your enemy.' Immediately following the kick that left him hobbling back Derion struck at Mira and watched her brush his fist away and counter with a blow to the pressure point near his underarm! Now his right arm was just dead weight hanging down...

_"Enough! I yield... Please?"_ The Altmer shouted, holding his other hand up in surrender. Mira stopped short of punching him just above the ear with an annoyed look. She had wanted to make him really regret his attitude toward her. She guessed she would take the victory though, he did look pretty remorseful.... So instead of finishing him like she wanted to, our assassin offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. Derion stumbled and she steadied him until the guild master waved a younger member over to help him to the infirmary. Limping away supported by a young man he paused, and without turning to face Mira he said,

_"That was a good match... Thank you."_ Then a long pause, followed by _"I apologize for underestimating you."_ With that he continued walking away. He may have been too embarrassed to look her in the eye, but he had made an effort to remedy his behavior. Mira gave him credit for that. All too often men and even other women would refuse to come to terms with their loss, and would lash out in some petty attempt at revenge. It never ended well for anyone, but they were usually left worse off than she was... Still it was a pleasant surprise that the Altmer had been so graceful about his defeat. Ravyn and Brun were beaming with pride at their leader's victory, and the young Dunmer hugged her while he congratulated her.

_"Wow, you really showed him! Please remind me not to fight with her Brun?"_ Brunwulf laughed quietly at that. 

_"She should come with a warning label.... Maybe just a sign over her head that says 'DON'T."_ Mira chuckled and Ravyn nodded vigorously. It was a funny idea, but it's not like anyone would actually follow that advice. People saw a small, pretty woman, and just assumed that they could either bed her or fight her no matter her feelings on the situation. It truly baffled Mira how widespread such stupidity was. People in general disgusted her, and that moronic attitude was why she was often so cold to strangers. Her experience had proven that a vast majority of those she met would disappoint her if she expected decency, so she kept people at a distance until they proved themselves worth her kindness. **If** that happened then Mira would prove to be one of the kindest, warmest, and most fiercely loyal and protective friends anyone could want! If asked, any of her companions or the members of her adoptive family would say that the little Bosmer would give up her life to save a loved one without hesitation. She would fight to her very last breath to defend her friends. So it made the abuse she often received all the more disheartening. Despite all that Mira was an unerringly cheery and resilient woman, who refused to become bitter or cynical from those experiences.

_"I'm quite impressed with your skill young one, where were you trained?"_ The guild master asked with great curiosity. Mira considered her answer briefly before giving one...

_"My father taught me much when I was a child, but mostly I learned on my own. From observation or books."_ Dro'shiro had taught her quite a bit as well, but she had adapted his teaching to be used for combat rather than performance. The guild master looked rather surprised, he had expected to hear that Mira was some sort of soldier or a member of another chapter of the Fighter's Guild. For her to be mostly self taught was quite interesting. Many people who learned without guidance picked up bad habits, sometimes debilitating ones but he hadn't seen anything like that while watching Mira fight. She assessed Derion's movement and defenses calmly and every move she made was smooth and powerful, executed perfectly.... Maybe because she had started out with help at a young age, learning the fundamentals had given her the knowledge to learn new skills in the proper way. When he said as much Mira just shrugged, she had always seemed to pick up and understand new things easily. 

_"Hey Mira, I'm really hungry. Do you want to find_ somewhere _to eat?"_ Ravyn asked quietly.

_"Do you really need to ask? I'm always hungry! Let's go boys.... Thanks very much for the tour and sparring match."_ She bowed to the older man and led the way out happily. The trio made their way toward the marketplace and got some food from one of the vendors there. A bruise was slowly developing on Mira's cheek, which she hadn't even noticed until Ravyn pointed it out with a little concern. Mira just smiled, a bruise was no problem. It didn't really even hurt, at least not yet. Besides it was the only full powered strike Derion had managed to land!

_"Can I heal that for you? I hate to see any cause for pain on your lovely face."_

 _"If you like, go ahead."_ Ravyn's fingers lit up with a beautiful golden glow and brushed gently over Mira's cheek. The magic was soothing and warm, and she sighed at the nice feeling, leaning slightly into his touch... Exactly like a cat would when being petted in a sweet spot. Ravyn laughed as her eyes slipped closed and she almost purred. Of course as soon as he laughed her eyes snapped open and she sat back with a little frown. She hadn't even realized she was doing that. Her arms folded over her chest and both men continued to laugh. Brun noticed the expression on her face and stopped.

_"Sorry boss, it's just that you looked so cute like that, we couldn't help it!"_ They both looked at least a little remorseful so she let out a little huff and waved away their apologies. All three of them finished their food quickly and returned to Walker's Stay after exploring the rest of the market. Mira was a little low on coin, so tomorrow she would set up for a performance to earn a bit more. This would be the first time since Fadona and Ravyn had joined the group that Mira felt comfortable drawing any attention to herself. Even so, she might wear a mask, or makeup to disguise her real appearance. She was still on the run, and it paid to be cautious. The twins welcomed her back happily and pulled her out of her thoughts, so Mira grinned and returned their eager greetings. Ja'virr pulled her into the seat between himself and Fa'hirr and both males nuzzled her cheeks affectionately. Since they had helped her through her little problem, the twins were much more open about their feelings for her. Of course she had been entirely honest with them about her own, Mira was not looking for commitment or any sort of relationship.... The Khajiit had understood perfectly, offering their help if she ever needed them again but expecting nothing more than that. 

Mira had a lot of work to do before she could perform tomorrow, so she excused herself early to prepare. The biggest decision was whether to go with her usual acrobatics and contortion act, or the thrill seeker act, with knife throwing and fire breathing? It didn't take long to decide that she wanted to do the latter. With that out of the way, Mira dug through her pack and pulled out her supplies, long thin blades meant to be thrown accurately, a couple of torches, fire batons, and some chains for fire twirling. In this sort of show the Bosmer wore rather showy armor, and the helmet she had made to scare away unwanted guests back in the Rift. The helm was a hand forged piece with a face plate designed to look like the snarling skull of a sabre cat, and had a mantle of black fur covering her head and shoulders. Adding to the gruesome look were long curved horns and fragments of bone. Finally Mira could add a glowing alchemical powder to the eye sockets to complete the frightening image. She took a quick inventory of what she had, making note to buy some oil in the morning and then polishing her armor and helm to be sure they would look their best. A knock at the door distracted her and she told them to come in.

_"Sorry to bother you, I was just curious what you were up to... I've never seen that armor before, it's kind of weird."_ Brunwulf was looking at the assorted pieces of black leather and polished silver with interest. Based on the size of the parts they wouldn't cover much... That was one useless armor set... Still, it would look nice on her. Maybe that was the point? The boss focused on her task and answered him without looking up. She methodically oiled her boots as she spoke,

_"That's fine Brun, I'm running a little low on funds so I thought I'd put on a show in one of the market pavilions tomorrow evening. The armor is strictly for show and since I haven't done my scarier act on this trip, I haven't had any reason to use it."_ Brunwulf nodded, that made sense. At least she wasn't going to wear that in a fight. He'd probably end up so distracted he'd get himself killed.... Or Ravyn would. Mira carefully inspected the leather of her shoes to be sure they were spotless and then moved on to cleaning the horns and fur of her helmet. While she did so Brun asked for an explanation of her 'scary act' and she gave a little rundown of it. The Nord sat cross legged on the floor across from her as she spoke with animated hand gestures and a smile on her face. The very last step was mixing a new batch of the glowing war paint she used in night time performances. With that done Mira decided to ask Brun something.

_"Would you like to help with the show tomorrow? I need someone to 'volunteer' to be my assistant and let me throw sharp things at them.... Of course I fully understand if you're afraid to get hit with one of these! Feel free to say no."_ As she spoke she flipped one of the stilettos end over end and caught it again, illustrating her point perfectly with a grin. Brunwulf hummed thoughtfully, and pretty quickly decided he could trust her after seeing her in action in Hammerfell. Besides it could be fun! He had never taken part in a circus performers act before. So he agreed easily and Mira took the time to explain how it would work. Giving detailed descriptions of what to expect and a few cues she would give him during the performance.

_"... above all, just follow my instructions and you will be fine. To be absolutely safe we'll have Fadona on hand in case of a freak accident."_ Brun frowned slightly at the casual way she said that, but he still didn't feel all that worried about it either. The mercenary had never seen her make a bad throw or miss her target when she aimed at something. He suddenly realized this was the longest that he had spent alone with her in weeks! Since before they crossed the border to Cyrodiil with the twins tagging along actually... And for once it was a wonderful time. Nothing unpleasant was hanging over their heads, they were both in good moods, and the conversation had been very engaging. When Mira began yawning as she carefully put her gear into a bag for the morning Brunwulf excused himself politely, bending forward and kissing her cheek. Mira looked slightly startled, but returned the action and bid him good night. 

The following morning after breakfast with the others Mira scoured the markets for a safe oil she could use for fire breathing. Lamp oil would work in a pinch but it tasted awful! So she hoped to find a light vegetable oil instead. After a long search she found a few ceramic jugs of an oil that would be perfect and added a few extra coins for the vendor out of gratitude. The elderly Breton grinned happily and waved as her young customer walked out easily hefting the heavy jugs. Tonight would be fun, Mira had been planning this kind of act for some time, but hadn't gotten around to it because something else was always in the way. Since there were still a few hours before they needed to be ready, she pulled Brunwulf aside to give him a chance to practice what he would need to do when he "volunteered" for her that evening. It was more nerve wracking than he thought as she positioned him in front of a target and instructed him on how the process worked. 

_"Oh gods... This is harder than I thought!"_

_"What, are you too scared? I can ask Ravyn instead...."_ Mira teased when he jumped slightly at the dagger thunking into the wall an inch from his hand! Brun scowled with annoyance and insisted he was fine! There was no way he would let the teenager take his spot.... Mira would never let him live it down. He took a deep breath and smiled, just relaxing and following her thorough advice. They worked together for about two hours until they were both satisfied with his comfort level. Then she retired to rest for the rest of the day. Soon it would be time to set up, and Mira would need all her energy to give a vibrant and exciting performance. 


	23. I Need a Volunteer Please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira performs some thrilling tricks for the citizens of Dune, with "volunteer" Brunwulf. In the days afterward the group continues enjoying the peace and quiet of the hospitable city, until fate decides their break is over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now it's properly done. Please do enjoy it and I'll see you with the next chapter!

As the sun sets that evening the twins help Mira carry her equipment to a nearby empty pavilion. She is dressed in her minimal performance outfit and decorated with glowing body paint in swirling patterns, before they enter the open space Mira pulls her helmet on and then the trio sets up all the supplies for the show, including the backing board to catch her throwing blades. Fa'hirr and Ja'virr then wander out into the streets to spread the word and spectators trickle in to find the mysterious performer sitting perfectly still among the arrayed tools of her trade. Brunwulf joins the slowly growing crowd. The people chatter curiously about what they might see and Mira smiles invisibly behind her faceplate. She hopes they will enjoy the show! The area around the pavilion fills up just as darkness falls and Mira stands up and bows to her audience speaking in an echoing voice from within her frightening helm.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am Saber, and I have come far to give you entertainments like you have never seen before!"_ With that there was a light round of applause, and Mira picked up the fire twirling chains and lit them from a nearby brazier. Taking up her position as the twins cleared away the unneeded props, she swung the chains in slow arcs until her makeshift stage was empty, the fire whooshing with the motion. The arcs quickly shifted into rapid circles leaving bright after images in the air as the wood elf nearly danced across the pavilion. Her audience was shocked into silence as she performed a series of flips toward them and swung the flaming spheres over their heads! More than a few people shouted fearfully but quickly realized there was no danger.... The carefully arranged dance had her back spring toward the rear of the stage and her chains struck the oil bound ends of her fire staff perfectly as she performed a vertical split.

In a smooth motion Mira filled her mouth with oil from a flask and held it there are she made a number of mock battle moves with her staff. She slid into a predatory crouch and sprayed the oil in a fine mist from her pursed lips, a gout of flame appearing to emanate from the snarling mouth of her mask! The men and women watching cheered and clapped in amazement, chanting her spontaneously chosen stage name loudly. The only thing that would have made it perfect was if Mira could roar while breathing the flames... If only! Still the crowd was thrilled and that made her happy. She tossed the staff into the air, spinning end over end, front flipped forward and caught it on the way down to end with a flourish and another blast of flame! Wild applause left the crowd, including an overpowering whoop from Brun. Mira panted lightly as she extinguished the flaming staff and rinsed the remaining oil from her mouth. She placed her water skin and the staff back in the rear of the stage and strode forward.

_"I thank you all for your enthusiasm! Next up is a demonstration of speed and accuracy, for which I will need a courageous volunteer... A stranger from this crowd who is willing to trust me and place their life in my capable hands! Who will come forth and prove their bravery?"_ At this cue Brunwulf stepped forward and called loudly to catch her attention, many others clambered to be chosen but it was not hard to pretend she only noticed the towering warrior... She pointed to him to a chorus of disappointed groans as the others were passed up.

_"Yes, the brave Nord! Come to me, and allow me to explain your role tonight... You will need to follow my every command to the letter! This act should never be attempted by an amateur... On this exciting night I will be throwing truly deadly blades at my chosen volunteer, with the goal of hitting only the targets he holds for me. Each stage of this performance will become increasingly difficult for us both. Please give us a round of applause for encouragement, and pray to whatever gods you worship that my aim is true as ever tonight!"_ Once again the crowd cheered and Mira picked up one of her many throwing blades, having Brun confirm for everyone that it was truly sharp and heavy. With that done she threw a few at small targets to prove her accuracy, and Brunwulf had to pretend he was relieved for their audience. He already knew she would keep him safe, but he played his part well! 

She carefully arranged for him to stand before the backing wall holding a target in each hand, with one between his feet and another above his head. The blades flew in quick succession thudding into the wood with such force that Brun dropped one with a clatter and startled a few women. There was a small wave of laughter and then Mira turned her face to the crowd over her shoulder and they quickly quieted down. With her face hidden behind a snarling cat helm it had looked as if she was glaring intensely for silence, in reality she was amused at their reaction. With quiet restored she took up two blades and threw them in overlapping arcs to hit on either side of the Nord's head! To his credit, Brun had held perfectly steady the whole time... Now she repeated this a couple more times with other vital areas of his body, and he couldn't help but flinch a little as one slammed into the wood high up between his thighs! Be let out a dramatic sigh as it hit a safe spot... The Nord was going to complain about that later for sure.

For the last act, Mira produced a showy looking curved sword, and a few objects for Brun to hold or throw. Starting with a gourd that he held in one outstretched hand. Mira lopped of the top half of it, reversed her blade and took off another couple of inches. The blade sang in her hand as she whipped it back and forth in smooth swings, taking smaller and smaller pieces until Brunwulf felt the metal graze the surface of his leather gauntlet! His eyes went wide but he remained still, just sweating a little from the nerves.

_"You have done admirably so far sir, if you can just show the audience what remains in your hand and confirm you are uninjured?"_ Mira's warm, strongly projected voice pulled him out of the little zone out he had fallen into, and he stepped forward to show that there was only a sliver of the vegetable left in his palm, barely millimeters thick, and not a mark on his glove! There was a round of applause again and Mira bowed gracefully. Next she had him throw a few objects toward her to see how many slices she could get from each of them. Her sword flashed in the torches and swirls of glowing body paint on her skin while fruit and vegetable fragments flew! At long last Brunwulf pulled a trio of strawberries out and tossed all three at once, Mira drew three special daggers and threw them in unison, causing a piercing whistle from the modified blades. Three quick thuds into the back board confirmed she had successfully hit each berry dead center! The Bosmer turned to her audience and gave them a flourishing bow, standing and taking Brun's hand she addressed them once more,

_"Thank you! Thank you, it's been a pleasure performing for such a lovely crowd. Please give my daring volunteer some of your admiration as well! If you enjoyed the show please consider leaving me a few coins in thanks. Your contributions allow me to continue practicing my crafts! Thank you again and good night my friends."_ The crowd cheered with great enthusiasm and many of the people who attended the show gave as much gold as they could afford for the thrilling act. More than a few congratulated Brun for his bravery. Mira smiled, shaking hands and greeting the few with courage enough to approach her while she wore the intimidating costume. The twins moved around collecting her things and gave her an out from the crowd when they informed her that everything had been taken care of. As quickly as she could without being rude , the young woman excused herself. She was worn out, and only wanted to bathe then go to bed!

Back at Walker's Stay, after everything had been packed away Mira walked to the bathing chambers with a change of clothes and her soaps. She stripped out of her showy armor and set it aside carefully, sinking into the bath with a quiet sigh. She let the hot water relax her for a few minutes before setting to work washing away the sweat and stubborn body paint. Humming an old song Ma'dari taught her, she made sure every swirl was gone from her arms and legs, when there was a knock at the door. Mira closed her eyes and let out a sharp exhale of annoyance... Could she not have thirty minutes to herself? Pushing down the irritation she asked who was disturbing her, 

_"It's Brun, I just wanted to thank you for including me in your act. It was fun.... If a little scary, why didn't you say you'd be throwing things toward my dick?"_ Mira chuckled and invited him to come inside. When the door closed behind him the Nord tried to keep his eyes politely on her face, but they strayed downward a few times despite his best efforts.

_"You're welcome. Tell me honestly, would you still have agreed to help if I had told you **everywhere** I would be aiming for?" _Her friend considered that for a long time before answering.

_"If I hadn't seen you hit a man directly between the eyes from fifty feet away in the midst of battle, then no... But I have, so I would have trusted you not to cut any important bits off!"_

 _"Oh, and that **bit** is important? Well.... Maybe..." _With that she gave the tall man a teasing once over. Her eyes sparkling with amusement as the older man flushed. It was funny how easily she could do that to him and Ravyn, and strange in Brun's case. She would have thought he'd be more difficult to get a rise out of (ha, pun) than the virginal Dunmer. Mira still didn't realize how much Brunwulf liked her, or loved as the Nord himself was beginning to feel.... She knew he was attracted to her since he'd said as much, and physically the feeling was mutual. If not for his behavior early on she might have acted on it too, especially once her heat came around. She was getting distracted by intrusive thoughts and then Brun spoke again,

_"Well, it is to me at least... In any case I enjoyed being a part of it and if you do another show like it I'd be happy to help again. Now I'll let you get back to your bath."_ Before he left he couldn't seem to resist one last glance at her body, even clouded by soapy water. Mira gave him a teasing smirk when she caught him looking. After the door closed behind him she finished washing up slowly and headed for bed. Of course she stopped to bid her friends good night with gentle hugs, then turned in for the night. She crawled under her blankets and curled up with Nix for a little snuggle. The little vixen had made this into a nightly ritual that Mira was only to happy to indulge. Stroking the silky fur over the foxes ears until she drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow she intended to enjoy the arena with her friends. Last time she had been far too distracted to pay attention to anything more than the fighters gorgeous physiques....

As Mira expected, Thizzrini Arena deeply appealed to her beasts bloodthirsty side. She listened to it whispering about it's desire to join in the battle with an amused smile. Maybe some day she would, but for now she preferred not to draw such attention to herself. It was very nice to just socialize with her friends outside of battle too, sitting between Ravyn and Fadona sharing snacks... Slipping her arm through Ravyn's and watching him grin back at her. The six of them spent several hours watching races and gladiator fights, until Mira decided she would like to check out one of Dune's many tea houses to wind down. The others returned to the inn to relax and have a full meal, and told her to have fun. She waved cheerily and wandered into the small building. All the attendants of the lovely little cafe were pretty female who served their clients special tea blends based on their needs. A tall, deep brown female lead Mira into the common room and seated her at a low table surrounded by soft cushions. The room was filled with low red light and faint incense. After a few questions the attendant left and returned with a jasmine, orange blossom, and chamomile tea and a tray with milk, honey and sweet vanilla cookies.

_"Here you are miss, this blend should suit you perfectly. Please let me know if you desire anything else."_ Mira thanked her quietly and the Khajiit bowed and moved away to help other customers. The tea was sweet and strong, served at just the right temperature. Mira skipped the milk and honey after tasting the tea on its own. She lounged back into the cushions with a little sigh and enjoyed the warm drink and cookies. Something about the combination was incredibly relaxing, the Bosmer found her mind drifting pleasantly with very little focus. Her attendant returned a couple more times over the next hour with another serving and smiled to find her client so happy. The real reason Mira found herself so blissful was that the sweets she had been served were made with partially refined moon sugar. Typically the workers would warn newcomers of this, but the young female serving her was new, and had forgotten. After her third serving was finished Mira stood, stretching and paid her tab so she could return to the Walker's Stay.

Outside, the streets were growing dark but Mira couldn't bring herself to worry. The streets were typically safe, and she just felt so good! Besides there were regular guard patrols in the area. Singing a quiet tune to herself she turned off on a side street to get to the inn a bit faster, not yet realizing she was being followed... The pleasant high from the cookies dulled her senses and the men behind her were doing a good job feigning disinterest in her... Until they turned down a narrow covered walkway between two buildings, then suddenly Mira was boxed in by seven men! Guided mainly by instinct with her mind so sluggish, she froze, growling while her eyes flicked rapidly over the men if front of and behind her.

_"What a pretty little foreigner. Carrying a fair amount of coin considering the cost of that teahouse she just left... So sweetheart, how about you hand over whatever money you have on you and we go our separate ways?"_ The heavily muscled Khajiit behind her purred. The only response her got was bared teeth... In any other circumstance Mira would have made some cutting remark or flirted her way out of it, but now, she was having trouble concentrating as the ruffians closed in. The Khajiit suddenly sprang at her, catching the small elf in a headlock while the others grabbed her arms and cut her coin purse from her belt. Being actively restrained kicked her instincts into full gear, lashing out in a panic she kicked one man in the chest and another in the groin. When she began fighting back the Khajiit tightened his grip, cutting of Mira's breath and forcing her to kneel! Choked off snarls left her lips as she struggled. Then her beast soul truly awoke at the threat! Her muscles suddenly tensed under the Khajiit, lifting him up. Startled, he eased his grip and pulled back.

_"What in Oblivion is that?!"_ He shouted in shock as her growls deepened in tone and volume. Mira's body quickly bulking up and growing taller, she dragged herself to her full height. To the horror of the men robbing her, she now towered over them! Before she fully transformed Mira had already turned toward the Khajiit with a roar, he stumbled back fearfully and his feet tangled together clumsily causing him to fall flat on his back in front of her. She dropped to all fours over him with massive fangs bared. Mira's mouth opened wide and then snapped shut over his face, muffling horrified screams! As the sound cut off the other thieves snapped out of their trances and ran. Mira lifted her bloody head from her kill at the sound of boots pounding the paving stones and moved to chase them down. Over the course of several blocks she chased the other six down and killed them with snapped necks, slashes of her claws and bone crushing bites... One man out distanced her in his terror, and the tired were-cat gave up her pursuit. Scaling a nearby building and using rooftops to return to the inn. She climbed through her window and collapsed into the bed, reverting back to her natural form as her head hit the pillow and she passed out. Until morning when the twins came and woke her up gently.

_"Serush, all of Dune is talking about some men who were killed by an animal inside the city last night.... Did something happen?"_ Fa'hirr asked quietly while Ja'virr set down a tray of food. Mira sat up slowly, looking disheveled and covered in dried blood, which pretty much cleared up the answer to that question... The brothers gave each other determined looks, they would help Mira get cleaned up and figure this out. Ja'virr fetched some warm water and towels while Fa'hirr got rid of the soiled bedding and found her some clothes. While the twins bustled around the room Mira scratched lightly at her chest, thinking. Hazy memories of the night before slowly coming to the surface... Being followed, surrounded, and mugged... Nearly choked out, and then losing her control and transforming... Following that there were only flashes of screams and blood. Normally Mira had no trouble remembering what she had done in beast form, but something interfered with her mind last night. The warrior offered her the water and cloths and she took them gratefully, scrubbing dried blood from much of her upper body and arms.

_"I remember bits and pieces of attacking those pigs last night, so obviously unless there's another were-beast or an actual animal in the city it was just me...."_ She sighed dramatically, she never intended to attack another man inside a settlement! That had lost her the life that made her happy once already! It wouldn't do them much good to dwell on her mistake though, so Mira got dressed and ate the food her friends had brought to her. Both of them reassured her that no one seemed to think a person had been involved in the killings, but it wasn't the citizens of Dune that concerned the young woman... It was the Thalmor! Even though there had been no recent sign of pursuit, word of this would surely reach them at some point. Mira was terrified of being found again. Mostly because the Dominion would very likely kill the others if it meant getting to her more easily.

_"I guess we should move along soon then, which is sad, because I really like it here."_ The twins nodded quietly, they enjoyed Dune too. The teahouses, the arena, guilds, and market place. Having other Khajiit for company again was nice too. But Mira was right, avoiding the Thalmor was more important than enjoying the city sights! Rimmen was next on their travel list... Orcrest had been too, until the twins informed her that the city had essentially been wiped out by the Knahaten Flu. It's only inhabitants now were infected undead, gangs, cannibals, monsters and other strange creatures hiding in the sewers. With an irritated growl Mira picked up her brush and began working on the mess of tangles in her long hair. When she headed into the common room Ravyn could see from her expression that something was weighing heavily on her mind.

_"Mira are you alright? You look pretty upset!"_ He asked as he walked over and hugged her. Mira returned the embrace with a lot less enthusiasm than usual and huffed.

_"I'm sorry Ravyn, I'm just.... I'm tired of running and hiding. I'm tired of looking over my shoulder, waiting for the Thalmor to chase me down, or take away my loved ones again! I **hate** this!" _She dropped onto the bench at the table, put her head in her hands and started to cry. Other than her first visit to her parent's graves in Arenthia none of her friends had seen her like this. Ravyn was frozen in shock at how broken the normally strong and happy woman looked, until a big sob shook her body and he rushed over to pull her into his arms. She went willingly, tucking her face under his chin with a sniffle. The others quickly realized how awful she must feel if she allowed herself to break down in front of everyone this way. Then Brunwulf walked in from outside and gave the pair a very confused look.

_"Jeez Ravyn, what did you say to her?"_

 _"I didn't say anything! Do you think she'd be hugging me if I was the one to make her cry?"_ The young man looked annoyed at Brunwulf's dumb question... Now wasn't the time for stupid jokes! Not while their friend and leader was sobbing in his arms... Brun couldn't argue with that logic. If Ravyn had somehow hurt Mira then she wouldn't be cuddling him. Nope, she'd be hitting him or giving him a serious chewing out. But obviously something was wrong... So what had happened now? The little Bosmer stayed tucked against Ravyn for awhile, the tears had stopped but she still felt overwhelmed and he was warm and comforting. Once she felt a little less fragile Mira took a deep breath and explained the situation to them. Speaking quietly to avoid being overheard.

_"There was an... Incident last night... I was attacked by thieves on my way here and I lost control. I don't know how it happened but I snapped and killed them in beast form. The smartest move now would be to leave the city. So I want us to get packed and ready to go today."_ She looked so tired and sad that not one of them felt they could question her any further or complain. Each of them finished eating and quickly went to work packing to get back on the road. Mira returned to her room and locked the door behind her to pack in peace. Once everything was in its place she sat cross legged on her bed and allowed Nix to snuggle in her lap.... It was high time to think of a way to get the Thalmor off her back! She couldn't keep running forever, they were bound to catch her sooner ot later. The question was what could stop them? At the moment she had nothing.... But tonight, wherever they stopped to camp, she would run the idea by the others.

*********************

Ulotan and the other eight Altmer at his command had lost Mira's trail in Skingrad. A thorough search confirmed that their fugitive had been here at some point, but she was either well hidden or had moved on. Eventually they spoke to Letos and he said he recognized the young woman's description because she had bought some enchanted ring from him and mentioned in passing that she was heading toward Chorrol. Which was quite the lie, but the Breton shopkeeper was grateful to Mira for getting rid of Relintus for him... Not to mention a bit scared of what she might do if he sent Justiciars after her, so he risked the lie. The group of Altmer crowded into his small shop stared him down, but he stood by his simple story and their leader eventually thanked him and walked out. Having traveled all the way to Chorrol, the Thalmor soldiers were angry at the realization that not one person remembered seeing the wood elf or her friends in their settlement.

The search had completely stalled when word of a vicious animal attack within Dune's walls reached them by way of the one survivor. Most people dismissed the mans story completely since he was clearly a criminal and seemed a bit addled, but Ulotan was intrigued, and ordered Viraia to speak with him. The pretty archer approached him and charmed her way into a seat at his table, plying him with drinks and flirting. She slowly built his confidence and then brought up the rumored attack. At first he was unwilling to talk, after being dismissed so many times before, he didn't want to hear the lovely woman calling him crazy or a liar. But she was so persuasive....

_"I have heard you were the only survivor... It seems so strange for six men to die in such a way inside the city walls! Tell me, what did you see?"_ The young woman asked with wide eyes as she played with her short hair, leaning forward to look at him with excitement and fear. The act was quite convincing considering the fact that in her head Viraia wanted to stab the idiot. Flirting and pretending to be afraid made her want to vomit... But this was her assignment and she would complete it! Even if the idea was nauseating. The man looked up at her with genuine fear in his eyes and sighed, but he set down his drink and answered in a low tone.

_"Never seen anything so horrible before... We were just gonna take the little elf's coin and leave her be, but she wouldn't give it up, so Ra'sha grabbed her and we took her money anyway. I-I don't know what happened right after that because she kicked me in the balls. The next thing I knew there was a huge cat thing eating Ra'sha's face and we were all running! It chased us for what felt like ages and killed everyone else... I thought I was going to die and I ran faster than I ever have before, the thing seemed to give up after it had killed the others and just stopped. I kept going until I got out of the city.... Then I just... Left, I couldn't stay there anymore!"_ Viraia gasped and pretended to shudder in fear, asking a few more questions, like how long it had been since the attack and if he knew anything more about the elf? There was nothing else he could tell her since he had fled that same night, but it was of no real importance, Viraia had enough to go on and couldn't wait to get away from this drunken filth! She thanked him for his tale and walked away with a flirty wave and swaying hips. Of course the moment she turned away the pleasant look fell off her face. Ulotan raised an expectant brow as she returned, and Viraia bowed her head with a smile and told him what she had learned.

_"So it seems we are going to Elsweyr... Rimmen makes the most sense, don't you think Nyrith?"_ The tracker turned toward him and tilted her head thoughtfully, then nodded. In order to make it there in time they would have to use magic, a fast travel spell to be exact. Anaedan was the only one among them who had been to the city so he was forced to ferry the others along. Not exactly a pleasant experience for the agents... A couple losing their lunches, including Loruen, and Ohtene looked positively green. At least the city was lovely, full of lush greenery and sparkling canals. When they had recovered Ulotan ordered them to spread out over the city seeking information. Several days passed before it became clear that they had made it here before Mira... This only meant that they would need to set up and ambush between here and Dune. Helende made the arrangements for them, purchasing a cart, a team of horses, tents, and a supply of food. Last but not least she spoke to a smith to have a special set of shackles forged to hold Mira after her capture. These custom restraints were made with corundum and ebony, infused with silver, and designed to hold the Bosmer in a difficult and uncomfortable posture. With preparations finished the company of Justiciars headed west toward Dune, angling their travel path toward the ruined city of Orcrest. A mere three days later they had set up a camp several miles from the mostly empty settlement. Loruen was forced to take watch during the hottest parts of the afternoon and it was her who spotted the travelers they were waiting for. She darted from her post to tell Ulotan that it was finally time, bursting through his tent door unannounced until he glared coldly at her.

_"Apologies sir, but Mira is coming! She and five others are about half a mile up the road from us!"_

 _"Ah, excellent... In that case I will forgive the intrusion..."_ He swept his fingers through his ash blond mohawk and strode out of the tent, calling the others to attention with great authority. The men and women at his command fell in quickly, awaiting their orders. _"To your places Justiciars,our target will be upon us in moments. We must be ready for her arrival... Go!"_ Ulotan waved a deep golden hand in a sharp gesture that sent them scurrying to gather their equipment. No more than five minutes passed before all nine Altmer were in position, spread out on either side of the road waiting for Mira's group to pass between them. They were all eager for a fight as this would be their first encounter with the fugitive after many fruitless days of searching. Loruen hoped their success would allow her to regain some status among her peers, being a lackey was grating on the self-important bitch quite harshly. Though it was nothing more than she deserved!


	24. Ambushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thalmor have finally caught up with Mira and intend to take her. Sadly they succeed and the others must figure out what to do.

Mira led her friends around a bend in the road as they all sang a vulgar drinking song Fa'hirr had written earlier in the week. Despite the stress of being hunted, their time since leaving Dune had been mostly peaceful as they traveled slowly through lush jungle. As they rounded the corner the trees suddenly rustled violently as a hail of arrows fell on them! Ja'virr raised his shield to protect himself and his brother, while Fadona threw a ward up. Ravyn took a hit to the shoulder and dropped into the road stiffly! Brunwulf leapt back in a surprisingly nimble move despite his size as Mira shouted, 

_"Paralysis poison! Fadona, you take care of Ravyn. The rest of us split up and deal with this!"_ A snarl ripped it's way out of her as she transformed and charged toward the nearest archer. Erinde held her ground and fired another poisoned arrow, yelping in shock and diving out of the way when the potent toxin had very little effect. Bosmer had a natural resistance to disease and poison, and Mira's was heightened by daily exposure to it. Erinde only barely managed to avoid being gutted by the were-cat's claws by rolling in the dirt! Mira's friends were not faring as well as she did though, poisoned arrows continued to fall and Fadona had been hit! With the formidable Dunmer pair out of the fight the tide turned in favor of the Thalmor. From their positions above the road it was difficult for the travelers to get to their Altmer enemies. Ohtene strode from cover and squared off against Brunwulf, who found himself craning to look up at the much taller elf. The young warrior drew his longsword from a sheath at his hip and leveled it at the Nord threateningly. Brunwulf took the challenge with a loud battle cry and charged in with a wild attack! Ohtene side stepped him and cut his upper arm deeply. At only eighteen he was the most skilled swordsman among his unit, and the angry mercenary was making himself an easy target. Brun's powerful attacks were diverted efficiently as Ohtene awaited the perfect moment to strike... It came as Brunwulf made an attack that stuck his blade into a tree trunk, numbing his arms to the elbow and causing him to drop the sword! Ohtene rounded on the Nord, about to strike a killing blow when Aroniel shot the mercenary in the back, dropping Brun like a rock. Ohtene snarled in frustration but moved on. Ulotan watched with fascination as Mira pursued Erinde with single minded determination, massive fangs snapping and hooked claws barely missing the faster Altmer's face. Muscles rippling under thick silver and black fur, and blood chilling roars echoing through the woods! His normally emotionless blue eyes sparkled with unsuppressed excitement. He couldn't wait to work on this powerful beast! How could he break her and use that might for his own gain? Such possibilities!

_"Ahhh, she's magnificent! It will be such fun to take her apart... What will I use? Flaying? The rack... Burning or electricity? No need to decide now, there will be plenty of time when we have her..."_ While he chattered gleefully to himself, his men had taken out the Khajiit twins, and Erinde was pinned under Mira, barely holding her back and shrieking in panic! Ulotan sighed and stepped forward to intervene, firing a warning spark spell over the angry Lycanthrope's head. Mira's whole body froze up at the smell of ozone and Erinde scrambled away clumsily. The were-cat's wide green eyes locked on to Ulotan with a low growl, the urge to fight warring with her desire to flee the one thing that terrified her.

_"Do I have your attention now? Lovely, now... You are going to submit to the might of the Thalmor or I am going to make you and I will enjoy it. So fight if you will, but it will end with you in chains either way..."_ Ulotan shrugged mildly and waited for her decision. Mira glanced around at all her friends lying prone in the dirt, and the nine Altmer standing around unscathed... She could not submit to these monsters! Her muscles slowly tensed and she crouched lower to the ground growling viciously. When Mira sprang at him Ulotan attacked with chain lighting, making her bellow with pain. He kept the spell flowing as she writhed in agony, choked snarls and screams passing her lips until she lost consciousness. The interrogator watched with great interest as the beastly form receded, leaving the tiny, pale wood elf lying naked in the road. Ulotan knelt beside her, lifted her head with a handful of her hair and smacked her cheek roughly. When the only response was a weak growl he waved the others forward. Helende brought out the set of shackles and began locking the Bosmer into them. There were cuffs forcing her elbows together and pairs for her wrists and ankles, attached to a curved bar that forced the wearer into a stiff kneeling position. Ohtene lifted her from the ground and loaded her into their cart. The Justiciars efficiently stripped their camp and moved toward Orcrest. The plague afflicted city would be the last place anyone would look for Thalmor agents, so that is where they would go. Nyrith grimaced at the stench of undead coming from ahead of them but offered no complaint... Too bad the same couldn't be said for Loruen,

_"Ugh! That is abhorrent, do we really need to go in there? A couple of days and the smell will never wash out!"_ She whined dramatically, covering her mouth and nose with one hand and retching.

_"Oh shut up you pathetic wench. None of us want to be here, but you don't see any of us bitching do you?"_ Anaedan snapped irritably. Viraia and Erinde giggling loudly and all of the others agreeing. They set up a camp in an abandoned fort a few miles outside the city, hauling torture equipment and food inside. Ohtene once again carried Mira, placing her in a cell below ground. She was still unconscious, but coming around if the low groans and shifting were any indication. The youngest Justiciar went and summoned Ulotan who wanted to witness Mira's first realization that she was trapped. Both high elves stood inside the cell as their prisoner began waking up. As the fog lifted from her mind, Mira growled and struggled as much as her shackles would allow, which wasn't a lot. Her shoulders and upper spine were on fire and her arms were completely numb. Without assistance she wouldn't even be able to sit up... There was no way for her to make use of enough strength to break the cuffs. Panic threatened to take over, but Mira refused to allow it. Forcing herself to take deep breaths and look around. Ohtene strode closer and lifted Mira up onto her knees, jerking his hand back and smacking the back of her head when she snapped at him. He stepped back with a laugh at the cold glare she gave him.

_"Ah Ohtene, I do so love it when they are feisty! It makes breaking them much more fun. Now Mira, my dear, the Dominion is quite interested to know what we can learn from such a unique young lady... Tell me, how did you gain such an unusual gift?"_ Ulotan spoke in a happy pleasant tone, but Mira only sneered at him in silence. He smirked, undeterred by her defiance, oh she was going to be so amusing! For the time being he would leave her to stew in her discomfort and anger, he needed to set up his workspace! The two Altmer left Mira kneeling on the floor alone. Loruen and Ohtene set up their leader's tools in a separate chamber. Arrayed on a table were thin iron spikes, long jagged blades, pliers, clamps, thumb screws, and of course a bed of red hot coals for the irons. Ulotan set up the rack himself, sighing in satisfaction as the room came together.

_"After we take a little break to refresh ourselves I want you to bring our guest to me Ohtene, so we can get better acquainted."_ Ohtene bowed and left to catch a meal, and Loruen followed suit quickly. The interrogator stayed to play with his tools, building the anticipation and trying to choose where he would start. Humming tunelessly to himself, he made sure everything was immaculate and exactly as he liked it. Now he would be ready to play with Mira later in the evening. It was so difficult to wait, but he wanted to be at his best for this... So wait he must. Ulotan reluctantly left to take a nap. In her cell, Mira was processing the last things she remembered. As far as she knew none of the others had taken a fatal hit... All of the arrows had been coated in some form of immobilizing toxin. By now they had likely recovered and would come looking for her. She just had to hold out for a rescue attempt and keep an eye out for a way to get out on her own. Wherever the Thalmor had brought her smelled awful, like death and rot, burning flesh and smoke, and unknown wild smells like beasts. The pain and numbness from her shackles was distracting her from clear thought and Mira almost wished the Altmer would come back if it meant they would take them off.... She found it strange that the apparent leader of the Justiciars had just left her here after seeming so eager to get started. 

********************

Back on the road between Dune and Rimmen, Nix was pawing at Fadona's hands and whimpering loudly, trying to rouse the healer. The Dunmer's fingers began twitching and she jerked awake with a harsh gasp and a bout of coughing. Memories of the ambush and her companions falling one by one flooded in and Fadona looked around frantically. The others were still out with multiple arrows piercing them and Mira was nowhere in sight. The healer pulled the arrow deep in her side out with a loud shriek, and then quickly healed the wound. Taking a moment to praise the little fox, Fadona set to work reviving the men, starting with Ravyn because he could help her. It took an hour to heal the damage done to them all... The twins were silent, their worry and anger too overwhelming for words, but Brunwulf was raging!

_"Gods **damn** those Altmer bastards! I'll kill every last one of them! Fucking ambush us with poison and leave us for dead? **Cowards!!** I'm... I'm ... Dammit... We didn't do enough to protect her!" _He held himself personally responsible for Mira being taken. He should have been able to save her! They had faced worse odds before and gotten through just fine... So why did they fail this time? Fadona walked over and squeezed his shouldered to get his attention, and cleared her throat before speaking firmly to all of them.

_"Pull yourselves together, all of you. We will get Mira back! But this melodrama doesn't help anyone. Gather your strength, pack up anything you dropped during the fight and lets make camp. We won't be able to track them until morning."_ Her tough no nonsense attitude pulled the men out of their stupor and put them into action. The twins got up and quickly gathered their packs and helped Ravyn and Brun do the same. Even though it would have saved a bit of work, none of them wanted to use the Thalmor campsite. Both because they didn't want to share the same space as their enemies had, and also there was the risk of disturbing any trail they may have left. So they found a clearing across the road, made a quick dinner and tried to get some rest. The following morning they all went over the Thalmor camp, eventually finding cart tracks leading northwest over a trail through the trees.

_"This leads toward Orcrest... I'm not sure the Altmer would go there. It was mostly destroyed by an outbreak of the Knahaten Flu. The city is over run with cannibals, outlaws, wild beasts, and infected undead. I can't see them being able to stand a place like that, but we'll just have to follow the tracks and see where it goes..."_ Ja'virr sounded unsure about their course, but maybe that was the idea? No one would expect the refined and haughty Thalmor to go to a den of cannibals and strange beasts... Whatever uncertainty they may have had was dispelled by the cart tracks continuing to follow a narrow road toward the ruined city. Some miles from Orcrest however, the road split and the cart tracks faded out as the surface grew more rocky and firm. 

_"Shit... Well we have two choices here. The secluded, private fort, or the criminal den where they can easily resupply. What should we do here?"_ Ja'virr muttered to the others. A heated discussion followed his question. He and Brunwulf believed the fort made the most sense since it would give the Altmer more freedom to operate, while Fa'hirr, Ravyn, and Fadona argued that it wouldn't matter in a place like Orcrest! The few people living there likely wouldn't care. The Thalmor would want the more convenient location to take care of themselves. Before the bickering could turn ugly Fadona took control again.

_" **Enough!** The Thalmor's attack depleted my healing supplies, so we head for the city first to resupply. We can look for leads there at the same time." _The four young men bowed to wisdom the healer's wisdom and followed her toward the stinking settlement. The smoke rising from one district obscured the sun and turned the sky a deep bloody red as it set. That image almost felt like some sort of omen for what was coming and Fadona repressed a shudder at what that could mean for Mira. That girl was unbelievably strong, she would get out of this alright with their help. Giving in to worry wouldn't help any of them, so she put on a brave face and walked on. No one guarded the gates here so they came in unhindered. Any people within sight glared with undisguised hostility at the travelers, but none of them had the courage to push their luck with Brunwulf towering over them. Fadona approached a woman sitting on her own to as a couple of questions.

_"I have two questions and then I'll leave you to your business. First, have you seen any Thalmor agents or a small, silver haired wood elf around here recently? Second, is there a shop where we can purchase healing supplies?"_

 _"Apothecary's that way... Seen a high elf lady shopping there yesterday before they closed."_ She jabbed a finger behind her and then went back to ignoring the group of strangers. The healer shrugged and moved in the direction of the shop with the four men following behind, radiating a black aura. Right now could possibly be the worst moment anyone could get in their way.... They would sorely regret trying anything with the mood the men were in. Inside the shop, the healer picked out what they needed and the twins haggled the prices down. Between Fadona's respect and their prickly attitudes they got a great deal. She and Ravyn packed up the herbs, potions, and bandages in their bags. All fibe of them walked out and found both sides of the street blocked by a gang of thugs. One small scarred man in filthy armor stepped forward and spoke in a rasp. 

_"You'll be handing over all your valuables or me and the boys will make it unpleasant on ya..."_ He caught sight of the four men glowering and going for their weapons and tutted in disappointment. His own men quickly drew their blades and blunt instruments at the wave of his hand. 

_"Now don't be that way! It's only money... Give it up or lose your coin and your life."_

 _"I urge you to walk away now, my friends and I are on edge since one of our own was abducted by Justiciars. If you continue there will be no mercy from ma , aedra, or daedra to save you from our tempers. That I can promise!"_ Fa'hirr growled softl , his golden yellow eyes narrowed and his hands resting on the pommels of his daggers. Ravyn and Fadona's hands lit up with flame and Brun and Ja'virr drew swords. The cold rage on all their faces gave the lowlifes reason to stop and rethink robbing these people. A couple of them didn't even wait for orders before turning and walking away, then a few more... And more until the ring leader was left stammering awkwardly and gesturing for the travelers to pass. Four of them went by without even a second glance, but Brunwulf hesitated... The mercenary turned toward the little man with a glare, making him so nervous he was ready to bolt. Huffing at the coward, Brun punched him in the mouth, smiling with cold amusement as he shouted and slid down the wall.

_"Find a better hobby idiot!"_ He growled over his shoulder as the small man examined his broken teeth and split lip with a dazed look. Brun almost hoped he would retaliate, just for the small distraction, but of course he didn't... The Nord trotted to catch up to the rest of the group. Ja'virr gave him a knowing look but didn't comment on it. They were all too focused on exploring this section of the city looking for clues. Unfortunately the residents of Orcrest were not at all helpful. None would admit to seeing anything useful and it was impossible to tell if they were lying or hiding something since they were all so shifty... It quickly became apparent that there was only one small area that was habitable in the entire city. The rest was either burning or home to beasts and cannibals that would be too much for the five of them to take on without extra help! They paused outside the walls,

_"I'll send out some letters as soon as we find a place to camp. If we're gonna go into that pit of vipers we could use a few more men."_ Brunwulf said and the twins agreed. They knew a couple of good people who might be able to help. They all walked back out of the city to find a place up wind of the stench to camp because that smell was pretty terrible. The moment they had their tents set up the three men got to work on letters to a few people that could likely handle working in Orcrest. It would take several days for the letters to reach them and help to come so Mira's companions spent that time resting and gathering more supplies.

Back in the abandoned fort Mira had been left in her shackles overnight, all her muscles were cramped and screaming for relief when Ulotan and Ohtene entered her cell and removed them. Despite the pain she remained silent and lunged at Ulotan to bite him! He sidestepped her clumsy attack with a sigh and shocked her harshly, quickly noticing the fear his spell caused when she froze and gave in... Something to make use of when they got started to be sure! The Bosmer gave them no further trouble as Ohtene lead her into the torture room and shackled her to a chain hanging from the ceiling. Leaving her there balanced on the balls of her feet, Ulotan sat down at his desk and pulled out a journal to begin his reports. He was building anticipation for them both and giving Mira a chance to really think about her position.

'Day 2,

Subject: Mira Stormwind, female Bosmer, 20 years of age, five feet one inch tall, hair silver, eyes green. Subject exhibits a seemingly unique were-beast form, that of a sabre cat. Beyond being brought to justice for the murder of two high ranking Justiciars some three years ago, the Dominion seeks knowledge on how the fugitive gained such power. She shows an astounding level of defiance despite her small stature and inferior race... Were she an ally of the Thalmor she would make a formidable asset. As things stand now she will require a harsh lesson to teach her the value of compliance. For now I leave my report, I am about to begin working on the subject.' Setting his quill down, Ulotan paced around Mira inspecting her restraints and her bare body. Her muscles were tensed and she was still as a statue, giving him a rage filled glare when he stopped in front of her.

_"Now little cat, tell me how you gained such a unique gift?"_ Mira kept her mouth firmly shut and raised a brow curiously as if she didn't know what he meant. Ulotan tutted quietly and turned to pick up a razorblade, testing it's edge with a thoughtful look. Setting it against her inner arm just below the ebony cuff, he grinned broadly and said,

_"Last chance to say something before I hurt you... No? Have it your way kitten, I'm going to enjoy this!"_ He cut shallowly into her skin, three times in rapid succession and Mira flinched but remained silent. Ulotan' smile widened, it was always the most fun to break the stoic ones! He continued making small bloody cuts down his prisoners arms, but there was little effect beyond and occasional strained growl. Her arms were slick with trickling blood and he moved on to her chest and shoulders... Every few cuts he repeated his question. But with her upper body covered in little gashes she was resolutely quiet and he grew bored. He set the blade down and stood still observing the effect... She looked quite striking like this, white skin smeared with red.

_"Still nothing? No matter, let's move on! Would you like the hot irons or frost magic next?"_ Ulotan stepped closer to examine her expression and Mira bared her teeth. The interrogator was so intrigued by the fire in her eyes that he seemed to forget the danger to his misfortune... As he closed in to memorize that hate filled look Mira's expression shifted suddenly to a smile and she kicked viciously at him striking his manhood with a powerful blow and speaking for the first time all day,

_" **Fuck you, arrogant PRICK!** I'm going to tear you to ribbons when I get free!!!" _She knew attacking him would cost her, but she couldn't bring herself to care any less. Hurting the bastard would be worth it. Ulotan fell back with a loud grunt of surprise and pain, looking white as a sheet. From his position on the floor he shocked Mira with chain lightning! This time she couldn't hold back her reaction, her worst fear caused her to let out choked snarls until he stopped, and then she shrieked in panic. The chain suspending her from the ceiling rattled loudly as she yanked at it, trying and failing to back away from Ulotan. Her clear terror brought some color back into the sadistic Altmer's face as he stood, and Mira would never forget the look of his cold blue eyes or his grin exposing perfect white teeth...

_"Have I discovered a weakness little cat? Something to loosen that stubborn tongue... Let's see!"_ He watched with manic excitement as her eyes shot open wide and she yanked on the chains again. Ulotan allowed sparks to arc between his fingers and walked slowly back toward her, keeping careful note of where she would be able to reach him this time... Mira continued to try and escape the threat of the spell. Whimpers left her lips as she strained at the far end of the chain, flight was her only thought it wasn't when she realized there was no getting away then fighting was all that was left! Ulotan jumped back quickly when Mira lunged at him, teeth snapping. He laughed and shocked her for daring to attack him again. When he stopped she went limp in her cuffs, panting heavily and he praised her for it.

_"My my, aren't you a little spitfire! Come now Mira, just tell me where you got those fangs and claws. Make this easier on yourself, because I can keep this up all day."_ Still panting, Mira stood up straight and pointedly closed her mouth, staring at him with fire in her eyes. Ulotan shrugged with a little smile and continued his work, giving her shocks of varying strength with no discernable pattern. Mira could never tell if the next would be a slight sting or agony. Unfortunately for the Justiciar Mira's fear of this treatment built up to the point that she couldn't speak, just shaking and whimpering incoherent denials and pleas. Several more hours passed and she had only spoken a full sentence once! The rest was fragmented snarls and whines.

_"Enough! We are getting nowhere like this. Ohtene, take her back to the cells and heal her cuts and burns. I don't want her scarring!"_ The much younger Altmer bowed respectfully and moved to get Mira unchained. At first she struggled and snapped at him but when he raised his hand to fend her off she flinched back and stayed submissive. Ohtene approached again and she kept her eyes down and held still, allowing him to lead her back to the cell without resistance even as he replaced the special shackles. The torturers assistant healed her wounds and left her alone after that. In her forced sitting position there was no way to relax and sleep, and she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. Exhaustion would eventually lead to her dozing off in small intervals, but it was not enough to help. Still she would rather die than give these monsters what they wanted. Mira was proud of herself for todays results, and tomorrow would be the same. If she could hold her tongue through her greatest weakness being exploited she was confident that nothing else would break her. With a faint sigh Mira tried to relax into her bindings as much as possible, and then another high elf appeared. Lifting her head she spotted an Altmer woman with shoulder length white hair and yellow eyes sneering at her.

_"Well look what we have here! A little tree dwelling savage. Ohtene says you gave Ulotan quite a bit of trouble! Wouldn't say anything beyond violent threats? Even gave him a cheap shot to the groin? I don't know why trash like you even bothers resisting.... You **will** submit to the might of the Dominion eventually! In any case it's been a real pleasure speaking to you, I haven't seen you since Kvatch..." _Her tone was infuriatingly superior, but that last comment clicked in Mira's mind! So this was Loruen? Good to know.... She studied the taller woman's face intently, memorizing the features of the one who had started all this. Mira growled softly at Loruen and spoke.

_"I swear to Hircine that I will rip your heart out and eat it Loruen... Just you wait."_ Of course Loruen only laughed mockingly. There was no way the small wood elf would escape those specially made shackles, then her cell, and the fort afterward. She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, but then Mira muttered something under her breath and and she jerked to a stop angrily.

_"What did you say vermin?"_

 _"I asked where your fancy Thalmor robes are? I'm betting your superiors took them away after you failed to catch little old me... Stings a bit huh, being bested by a slave?"_ The disgraced Thalmor yelled angrily, stepping forward to attack Mira with a frost spell! Just then Aroniel walked in and snapped orders at her.

_"Loruen! Keep your hands and spells off the prisoner. Anaedan requires your help upstairs. There is cooking to be done."_ Loruen walked away in a huff, feeling Mira's burning eyes on her until she was out of sight. When she was gone the portly Altmer looked Mira over... Even though he thought her breeding was inferior, Aroniel found himself appreciating her soft curves and long silky hair. Rather difficult to follow his orders to Loruen. Looking around to make sure no one else was nearby, he stepped into her cell. Aroniel knelt beside her and ran his fingers over a lock of her hair, wisely keeping far away from her bared fangs. Mira's restraints didn't allow her enough movement to stop him as he stroked her tense shoulders and upper arms, she flinched hard when he touched the scar on her ribs on his way to her waist.

_"A figure like this is wasted on such an inferior, savage race... If only Altmer women had such curves and softness! What a shame you were born to filth..."_

_"Somehow I doubt that any self respecting woman would touch a creepy, fat sack of lard like you. Especially some self important high elf bitch! Why else would you be groping me? What's the matter, none of the women upstairs will give you a chance huh?"_ Aroniel's face twisted up at the offensive stream of words from the Bosmer and punched her in the side of the head! Mira shook off the pain and ringing in her ear and just laughed until he couldn't stand it anymore and retreated slamming her cell door behind him. Ulotan listened to the confrontation from around the corner and shook his head at the inept soldiers. But he grinned at the little tidbit he had overheard. He returned to his room to finish detailing his report for the day.

''Day 2 cont'd,

Subject's will power is incredible! Even after several hours of torture using blades and storm spells she completely refused to speak. Such spells seem to be the only thing Mira fears... Unfortunately this meant she became hysterical and could not speak. I must admit I forgot myself during the early part of todays session and paid dearly for it! In an attempt to study the subject's lovely defiant expression I moved too close and was dealt a powerful kick. I learned nothing of use until after Mira had been returned to her cell. It seems her stubborn tongue loosens when she is insulting my subordinates. Amongst cutting remarks to Loruen she let slip something I believe is very important! The prisoner mentioned Hircine, the daedric Lord of the Hunt. Considering where the wolfish form of lycanthropy originated, I am certain this is a vital clue... Tomorrow morning I will press her for more information on the subject. If torture once again fails then I will send Loruen in to antagonize Mira. No matter the method I will find the answers I seek!' 

Ulotan set down his quill and closed the journal, retiring to his quarters for the night. A late dinner was to arrive shortly so he made himself comfortable and opened up his latest book. Loruen knocked on his door an hour later and entered the room with a tray of food at his answer. Unwilling to suffer her company for long he dismissed her the moment she set it down on his table. The woman retreated quickly though for very different reasons. Ulotan commanded mich respect thanks to his skill, but many of his peers were unnerved by his cold unfeeling demeanor. It was almost more disturbing than watching him at work.... She shuddered as soon as the door clicked shut behind her and walked away as fast as she could.


	25. Stubborn Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mira is trapped in an abandoned fort with the Thalmor and her friends are awaiting help to search the nearby city. Ulotan hasn't been able to get her to talk, but he is determined. Will he win their battle of wills?

_"I've never been so scared in all my life! If I had been even a little slower in dodging then I'd be dead! It makes sense why Loruen failed so badly when she sent those stupid mercs after the beast... How anyone could be so thick is beyond me, trying to handle such a thing on her own! Even if she didn't know about the beast blood procedure must be followed..."_ Thanks to the entrance of the room being on her blind side the older woman didn't immediately notice Loruen coming in, but when she did her response was only to grin smugly. Loruen sneered with distaste at the necromancer and sat down near the others, trying to ignore the mocking laughter without much success. As always it got quickly on her nerves. 

_"It seems like the prisoner is proving to be a stubborn little pest and violent as well! She kicked Ulotan in the groin and spewed threats and insults at him. That was the only time she spoke at all."_ Ohtene muttered irritably. Aroniel huffed in angry agreement, pitching in with his own experience.

_"She's an insolent bitch. She'll soon learn a hard lesson in respect for her betters if I have my way... She called me a 'creepy, fat, sack of lard!' "_ All the women burst into laughter at his expense, and so did Ohtene and Anaedan. Aroniel's face turned nearly purple as he bellowed at them to shut up! Of course this only made things worse for the chubby Altmer... When he could catch his breath from the outburst, Anaedan gave Aroniel a pitying look. Compared to the other Justiciars, the portly warrior was homely and plain.

_"Well she's not exactly wrong Aron! Look at yourself... No soldier worth his salt would allow himself to be in such disgraceful shape!"_ Each and every other elf in the room nodded seriously in agreement and Aroniel stomped out of the room yelling rather pathetic and uninspired insults. Laughter followed his retreat all the way to the makeshift barracks. Viraia was wiping away tears of mirth nearly five minutes later, and so were Helende and Nyrith. A group of Justiciars working together could be compared to a pack of starving wolves. They could accomplish their mission with great focus, but their hunger for success was great. If they saw an opportunity to get an advantage over the others they were all self serving enough to sabotage their comrades. With the exception of Ulotan, who cared nothing for rank as long as he continued his work, and Ohtene who was so young he was content with his place for now. 

Nearly a week has passed since Brun and the twins requested help searching Orcrest for the Thalmor and Mira. If they didn't know that several men and women were due to arrive that day the travelers might have thrown caution to the wind and stormed the monster ridden sections of the city already! The hottest part of the afternoon was rapidly approaching with an arid wind bearing the stench of Orcrest with it. Fadona made a light meal that none of them really want but they have to eat. As they sip water and pick at their food a small group of people from various races approaches their camp. Leading them is a slim, forest green Argonian woman. She is called Nakusha, beside her is her Altmer partner Zylven, who is a mild mannered bounty hunter. Trailing slightly behind the pair are a short, dark haired Imperial warrior male named Tyreyn and a young Redguard who looked very familiar to Brun.

_"Amirh? What are you doing here?!"_ He asked with real surprise. The thief gave him a grim look and answered.

_"Eriel heard you were looking for help getting Mira back from Justiciar bastards. When she told me what happened I had to come!"_ The Nord embraced the young man and cuffed him lightly when Amirh playfully took his coin pouch. He gave it back quickly, just making an attempt to lighten the dark mood in the camp. It brought a brief smile to Brunwulf's face but he and the others were too worried for Mira to be happy for long. Introductions were made quickly between the newcomers, and everyone was told what they'd be up against in Orcrest and with the Thalmor. Nakuska and Zylven looked apprehensive at facing off against nine elite Dominion soldiers... Especially Zylven, who had unwillingly been a part of the faction because of his family's connections. He had been unable to cope with his duties and left before a year had passed, but everywhere he went that stigma hung over his head like a blade, constantly making problems or ruining connections. Tyreyn had come because he and Brun had worked jobs together before and the large man got himself into the most thrilling situations. The slight Imperial was excited by the challenge this would likely present! Amirh just wanted to help the woman he had grown fond of over her weeks in Elinhir.

Despite a strong desire to get started everyone reluctantly agreed that searching a city full of criminal scum and undead creatures as the sun set was most likely a fatally stupid mistake. It was with heavy, resigned hearts that Mira's friends left her to at least one more night with her captors. They all retired for the night knowing that they would start fresh at dawn the next day. Still, sleep was a long time coming for most of them... Just before sunrise that morning the nine people prepared to enter Orcrest together. As each of them gathered their individual gear, Fadona passed them kits of healing potions and antidotes to various things they may run into.

_"Don't hesitate to use the cure disease potions, even you Nakusha, your natural resistance may not be enough with such virulent illness. Be cautious and watch each others backs. Our goal will be to avoid fights whenever possible, but be prepared for battle. Finding any hint of the Thalmor and Mira is top priority along with all of our safety..."_

 _"Are we all ready then?"_ Brun asked, and received many somber nods. Only Zylven still looked worried but he would do this, if only to help his friends Ja'virr and Fa'hirr... The nine of them entered Orcrest with great confidence, heading straight for the burning district. From a charred building near the entrance, they were attacked by a flame atronach within seconds! Nakusha hissed irritably and dispatched it with a few well placed ice spikes and they continued searching. Around every new corner came more atronachs, diseased undead, and flame imps... 

_"This is ridiculous!"_ Amirh panted as they started their fourth hour in the soot filled lower city. All of them were bathed in sweat and ash, leaning into the walls of the ruined alley they had ducked into. Tyreyn nodded in agreement as he passed around a waterskin. So far none of the burnt out husks of buildings had yielded any clues. No intelligent being could hide out in the ground they had already covered. Ja'virr snarled angrily and punched the charred wall in front of him!

_"We can't give up now! Come on, back to work."_ He lead the others methodically up and down the winding streets, hacking apart enemies with almost tireless vigor. His brother and Ravyn followed his lead and so did Amirh, Tyreyn and the others protected the rear from any straggling foes. But after two more hours with no success they were forced to call it quits for the day... Six hours of steady fighting in smoke and ash took a heavy toll, and they returned to camp exhausted beyond belief. Zylven took care of dinner and they all ate like ravenous beasts. Sleep took them all soon after, a deep and dreamless one, like a void because each of them was bone tired and discouraged. It took nearly a week before they cleared the lower city, but at least that brought them one step closer to the end. Fadona kept a journal of their progress just as Ulotan did.

'Day 3,

We have found nothing but undead, flaming monsters, and ash... Each day ends with is filthy and exhausted. The search is slow, but thorough. We are halfway through the burning district.'

By this time Mira had already attacked Ulotan and was resiliently fighting back against his efforts. Truthfully her mental state was likely better than any of her companions.... She had been in Thalmor custody for ten days and still gave them nothing they demanded! Brunwulf was... Deeply affected. He felt as if he should have done more to save Mira. Despite the fact that they had been outnumbered and ambushed by enemies using poisoned arrows the Nord blamed himself. Ravyn tried to reassure him and so did Amirh and Tyreyn, but it made no difference. Although he did appreciate their efforts, and did his best to treat everyone with kindness despite his poor mood, even if it was difficult while he wallowed.

'Day 9,

We have moved on to the market district, searching here is more dangerous. Many diseased archers and mages wander the streets and we must be wary of attack from all directions. Amirh has been quite useful in that regard, as a thief his skills of observation are keen. The buildings here are more or less intact and many of them are occupied by desperate criminals who block our paths. We do our best to avoid fighting them, since they are so hostile I doubt the Justiciars are holed up with them either.'

On the tenth day of their search the group was resting under a withered tree for as much shade as they could get when there was an ear piercing shriek and the sound of many wings beating! Tyreyn and Ja'virr quickly lifted their shields to ward of the flock of plague harpies descending on them! Brunwulf took up a defensive stance at the front of the group, his great sword slashing the first ugly creature out of the air. The warriors all placed themselves in front of the mages to stop direct attacks while their ranged fighters fired spells at the screeching avian monsters. One slipped past Tyreyn's guard and slashed through his leather armor with filthy talons.

_"Argh, nasty bitch! That hurt like hell!"_ The dark haired Imperial dropped his shield and fell back to drink a curative, and a restore health potion. He was only out of the battle for a moment before he hefted his shield again and cut down many more harpies! Nearly two dozen were killed before the remaining few took to the skies and left our rescuers panting and checking themselves for injury. They got off quite lucky as only Tyreyn had suffered anything more than a scratch, he'd earned himself quite the scar today! Fadona offered to fully heal the damage but the young man refused with a grin. The healer shrugged... Warriors were strange... 

_"These things are... Gross. Maybe the rest will leave us be after this slaughter?"_ Nakusha murmured hopefully, poking lightly at one harpie's corpse with her boot. More likely the remaining harpies would become more aggressive.... With their resting spot fouled up by a terrible smell and diseased monster guts they moved on. Amirh scouted ahead, making use of his stealth skills. He came back shortly after with news of necrotic hoarvors up ahead. The giant tick-like insects were a nuisance at worst to skilled fighters but upon death they exploded, spewing plague riddled gore, and none of them wanted to deal with that. So they found another route around the bugs.

''Day 5,

The subject continues her stubborn silence. Storm spells seem to cause the strongest reactions, but unfortunately they do nothing to loosen her tongue... The opposite is true. I must try new methods,

'Day 11,

Today has ended much the same as before... Despite the subjects clear aversion to cold even the strongest frost spells did nothing more than make her teeth chatter as she spewed insults! As much as I typically enjoy breaking such fiery prisoners this one begins to irritate me!'

'Day 19,

Still I have learned nothing more than a small hint of possible daedra worship from the Bosmer. I have resorted to more subtle methods, random beatings and near starvation... The effect has been small but significant, I can now see fear in her eyes. There may soon be more to report!'

'Day 32,

The wood elf has lost a significant amount of weight with limited feeding and seems near a breaking point. Her insults held less weight today and threats came far less often.' 

Ulotan hadn't made much concrete progress in his interrogations with Mira. He could speculate but nothing was certain. He was growing deeply impatient with her lack of cooperation and his inability to test the strengths and weaknesses of her beast form. The risk of escape was too high to allow her the necessary freedom. However, Ulotan was resourceful and determined to get results! He concluded it was time to change tactics. The interrogator sent Anaedan and Ohtene to fetch Mira to his chamber and the men strapped the wood elf to a rack in the torture room. As always she was silent, with her eyes burning angrily. But it was clear she was suffering, Mira had lost somewhere near twenty pounds and all color had faded from her skin. Her will to resist was as strong as ever, but her body trembled and flinched at every touch from her captors.

'Day 36,

Despite the subject's weakening resolve nothing else has been volunteered... today we will take some of her blood and see if her gift can be passed on in the same way as other beast blood. It is risky but I see no other alternative, I hope to report a successful experiment tomorrow.'

_"Ah Mira my dear, you look awful! If only you would give me what I need this torment could end... Of course you'd still be a criminal so I wouldn't be letting you go, but I'd be happy to keep you as a pet."_ A rage filled expression contorted the young woman's gaunt face and she bared her fangs at him. Ulotan chuckled and moved closer to his prisoner because she appeared to have something to say. He felt safe doing so this time as Mira's limbs were secured to the rack. She mumbled something inaudible and he leaned in closer.... Curiosity getting the better of him as he forgot the danger of those bared teeth....

_"What was that pet?"_

 _"I said, I'll never give in and I'd rather die than be a fucking pet again!!!"_ She lunged her head forward and sank her teeth into his ear, slicing through the pointed tip as easily as air! Ulotan bellowed in pain and rage as they were both spattered with blood and instinctively back handed Mira without thought. Another grave mistake... Just as quickly her teeth tore into his hand, taking his left pinky and ring finger in an instant! Rather than releasing him as she had before, Mira essentially shredded his hand and forearm with powerful bites! Ohtene leapt into action as his mind caught up to the serious danger his commander faced, pulling the injured Altmer away from Mira and shocking her senseless!

_"Anaedan, take him out of here and get him healed! I'll finish the job here... You are a vicious bitch, but too clever for your own good."_ Ohtene muttered at the unconscious Bosmer. The towering young warrior grimaced with distaste as he stepped around the blood and severed bits of high elf flesh to fetch a cleaning rag and a syringe. Ensuring that Mira's arm was free from any dirt or blood, Ohtene drew a significant amount of her blood into an enchanted bottle that would preserve it. With the bottle sealed he cleaned the room carefully and then returned the prisoner to her cell and special shackles with a new addition. A gag fashioned from an iron bar, strapped around her head. Given his way it wouldn't be removed at any point while they worked with her! She wouldn't speak to them anyway... As he walked back upstairs to check on Ulotan, Ohtene wondered what their leader intended to do with the blood. The young man knew nothing about werewolves or Hircine's gifts or he might have guessed. He could now hear Ulotan shouting in pain and snarling profanity.

_"Gods damned wood elf **vermin** took my fucking ear and half my hand!!! I'm going to flay her alive inch by inch until she begs for death!!! That whore will regret ever being born when I'm through! **RAAHHH!!** **"**_ The interrogator violently threw a bottle of wine across the room with his uninjured arm and it shattered next to Anaedan's head, cutting his cheek and splashing his robes with red wine. The slim mage flinched back, but remained in his place by the door. Helende was trying to clean his wounds while he moved around. None of the Thalmor in the fort had much skill in healing... Not enough to deal with this sort of injury anyway... So cleaning and bandaging the still bloody wounds was the best he would get and he wasn't making it easy!

_"Please sir, hold still! I must get these clean and bound properly or you will get an infection!"_ Ulotan turned his rage filled eyes on the woman and she flinched back fearfully as he panted heavily and glared. Then all the fire and emotion in his eyes faded out slowly... Going back to their usual cold dead appearance, he went silent and still as a statue.

_"Get on with it then."_ He said calmly. Helende paused briefly until he sighed irritably and went to move, then she jumped back to work. If his chest hadn't been slowly rising and falling it would have looked like she was patching up a corpse. He showed no further signs of pain or discomfort as the woman cleaned every mangled bite wound and covered them in healing poultice and clean linen bandages. What remained of his ear was given the same treatment. Helende sat back nervously as she finished and Ulotan stood with a slight wince. He returned to his room without a word, but motioned for Ohtene to follow. Inside the room Ulotan allowed himself a pained grimace as every movement made his arm burn. Mira's long and sharp fangs had truly torn deep into him, shearing through bones like brittle twigs. The Altmer would be left with terrible scars from today's mistake... Ohtene was still waiting patiently for him to speak.

_"I trust you took the sample I needed?"_

_"Yes sir, may I ask why it was necessary?"_

_"Mh, good... I'd hate for all this to have been in vain."_ He lifted his injured arm toward his torn ear and continued to speak. _"As for why, do you know how beast blood is passed on?"_

_"I'm afraid I don't sir...."_

_"In every case I have heard of or studied, it is done by ingesting the blood of a werewolf or werebear. I do not think that is how our guest gained the blood as her form is unique, but as she continues to keep silent on her origins the how or why matters little... I intend to have one or two of the others drink this bitches blood to see if her gift works the same way. Which brings me to the point of asking you here! Ohtene, I'd like to ask you to be one of the volunteers. Think of the power a superiorly bred Altmer like yourself could gain with such an ability!"_ Ulotan looked positively maniacal about the idea and it made his assistant feel a bit apprehensive, but he was intrigued to be sure... If someone as small and delicate as the Bosmer could become so strong with the beast blood then one could expect a strong, broad shouldered man who stood at seven feet, nine inches to be a veritable force of nature in such a form! That sounded very appealing to Ohtene, and his superior was staring impatiently at him while he thought over the proposal. In just a couple of minutes Ulotan could see the resolve in his subordinate's eyes

_"Very well sir, I will volunteer!"_ Ohtene said firmly, and Ulotan gave him a pleased nod and dismissed the young man. Ulotan needed to rest... His arm and ear were burning with pain. As Ohtene bowed and left the room he pulled a bottle of strong Colovian brandy from his drawer and drank quite a bit to dull the agony. Most of the bottle was gone by the time he was feeling well enough to sleep... Or more accurately, to pass out. Ulotan slept heavily and woke up in agony, laying on his mangled arm! He groaned and struggled to sit up one handed.... Today was an important day! Almost the same moment Loruen entered the room with a tray of food and medical supplies. Working as carefully as possible she switched his bloody bandages for clean ones. Despite her best efforts some places stuck and pulled painfully.

_"Be careful you idiot! As if I'm not in enough pain already!"_

 _"Apologies sir..."_ Loruen frowned, his attitude irritating her but she knew better than to talk back, especially with the smell of alcohol on his breath! In his current mood her superior might roast her alive. His ice blue eyes held an unnerving anger and excitement today. Frankly, seeing any emotion in the sadists eyes was disturbing... She hurried the unpleasant job as much as possible, trying to avoid looking at the ugly bite marks. Mira had taken nearly half of his left hand and turned his forearm into a mosaic of tears and deep punctures... As he had for Helende, Ulotan went deathly still, it seemed like his mind went elsewhere. Loruen finished her work and was about to leave when he caught her wrist in a tight grip and she yelped in surprise!

_"Gather the others in the commons, there is something for us all to discuss. Quickly!"_ Loruen yanked her arm away and left the room without answering. The others were already eating together in the common area anyway... When she came in Aroniel was helping himself to the last of the morning meal she had set aside for herself. She opened her mouth to protest and then gave up... It was too damn early for this nonsense, besides she knew the Justiciars would all unite against her if she complained. Anaedan laughed quietly at her expense when he saw her cowed into silence. Aroniel smiled smugly as he cleared her plate and she sat down scowling.

_"Ulotan asked us all to remain here, there is something he wants to talk about..."_ She watched Ohtene's lips curve into a knowing smile. Of course the young assistant knew what was going on ahead of time! Several minutes passed quietly before Ulotan entered the room with a mid-sized bottle of blood. He placed it on the table between the others and paced restlessly back and forth for a couple of minutes, finally pausing near the center of the room and sighing. A long suffering sound of resigned aggravation.

_"It is to my greatest disappointment that I admit I have made no significant progress obtaining information from our prisoner. It is only through a slip of her tongue that I deduced her ability may have come from a daedra. Hircine, the lord of hunters to be exact. Now since that is the case one could safely assume her gift works the same way as the wolf or bear form. As such, I would like to ask some of you to drink from this sample of the prisoner's blood. Ohtene has already generously offered to do so, and I will need two more volunteers. Which among you will take this risk for the glory of the Dominion?"_ At the end of his impassioned speech Aroniel's hand shot up much to the amusement of the others who pictured the soft pudgy creature he would probably be, even in beast form! After a moment of consideration Viraia raised her hand too. It came as a surprise that a haughty and elegant young woman like her would want such a savage ability! But Ulotan was pleased, the three soldiers would make excellent Lycanthropes! 

_"Tonight we will conduct the experiment, but for now take your ease and spend the day resting."_ With that he picked up the bottle and strode quickly from the room. Leaving the other elves to chatter about this strange new development. Nyrith, their tracker, thought that the three volunteers were mad to willingly try and contract what she viewed as a curse and said so loudly. Aroniel responded by calling her a coward and laughing mockingly. Helende joined in with Nyrith, saying caution was wise, and again insulting his physique. Before the situation could escalate into a fist fight, Anaedan shouted for quiet! The others all jumped and fell silent at his command.

_"I suggest you all follow our leader's advice and keep your mouths shut! You are giving me a head ache..."_ The slim mage walked out irritably. Suitably guilted for such unrefined behavior the Altmer soldiers all dispersed to amuse themselves until that evening. Not that there was much to do in the moldering fort... Ohtene decided to practice some sword techniques, Viraia returned to her bed for beauty sleep. Helende and Nyrith went outside to get some bow training done, and Aroniel fumed angrily about the constant jabs at his appearance!


	26. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fadona and the others are still desperately searching Orcrest for Mira and finding nothing. The city is an awful challenge... Ohtene , Aroniel, and Viraia have volunteered to drink Mira's blood and try to gain her gift. Things will soon come to a head.

'Day 20, 

We have finished searching the market district... There has still been no clue as to where the Thalmor took Mira! I admit to losing a little hope myself, but the others have come to depend on my strength and I must remain positive! We seem to be doing the few living inhabitants of Orcrest a valuable service if their halted aggression is any indication. I have mixed feelings on that... Many of them are violent scum. Still we continue our work. The harpies hate us and hound our progress through their territory, but are much less bold after their first attack.'

'Day 26,

I am exhausted... As we all are, each night we sleep like the dead after fighting our way through horrors. Kotu Gava are a deceptively deadly threat. One might see the large, spindly, flying bug and dismiss it in favor of fighting the more obvious foe... That is a mistake, as the Kotu Gava is a blood drinker perfectly capable of draining an unwary fighter! It is only because there are nine of us that we could fend the insects off. The upper city is home to ogres as well, thankfully we were able to avoid battle with that foe! Tired as we all are, it would be a disaster.'

'Day 30, 

Nakusha suggested we try the sewers next! The idea of the Thalmor subjecting themselves to such filth is laughable. Her partner Zylven a former Thalmor agent himself, confirmed that no Justiciar would ever enter such a place. Which only leaves one area of the city left... Red Senche Alley. If Mira isn't there then she and the Thalmor are most likely in the abandoned fort outside the city limits. If they are still there... No I will not give in to doubt! We are leaving shortly to explore Red Senche, it is my sincerest hope that today will reunite us with our leader.'

The nine men and women had a quick breakfast and took a careful inventory of their gear and supplies. Fadona made sure everyone was stocked up on potions and curatives while the warriors made sure their weapons were in proper shape. They set out for the city, and within minutes of entering the last unexplored slum of Orcrest they were surrounded, both on the ground and from above! Hotheaded as ever Brunwulf drew his sword ready for a fight, and a feral looking Khajiit at the front of the group hissed. Her hand lifted and the archers on the rooftops prepared to fire, their bow strings creaking softly. Fadona laid her hand on his arm and stepped forward to speak. 

_"We are here with peaceful intentions, our quarrel isn't with you as long as your people weren't involved in the kidnapping of our leader! Please let us pass!"_

 _"Eludin does not like trespassers, you will all follow this one to the King! He will decide your fate..."_ The female growled with malice. Fadona considered their options and could see the others doing the same. Fighting was out of the question as they were outnumbered four to one and retreat was unlikely... The enemy held the high ground and blocked their path back quite heavily. It seemed their only chance wad to move forward. So the healer nodded grimly. At the savage Khajiit's signal the others lowered their weapons and the whole crowd began moving. Tyreyn was lagging back slightly at the rear and apparently his pace was annoying the man behind him. With a low grunt he prodded the Imperial roughly with the butt of his spear causing him to stumble! Tyreyn kept up the act with a smirk until the third shove. Enough was enough, and he spun around yanking the spear out of his harassers hands and snapped it! In the next moment he was slammed into the wall with half a dozen blades at his throat!!!

_"Easy fellas, I was just tired of being pushed around... Quit poking me and I'll be a perfect gentleman, promise."_ Tyreyn grinned cheekily at the men and women glaring at him. Their leader glanced back, grunting irritably and ordered them to move on. The snarky imperial walked confidently up with the others now, tossing a smug wink at the angry Khajiit whose weapon he had broken as he passed. Our heros were lead deeper into the slums of Red Senche Alley, stopping at a dead end. Sitting in a worn chair on the other side of the open space was a huge, tiger like Khajiit male. His fur was vibrantly colored and looked sleek and well groomed, especially compared to the others around him... Even Mira's companions were more unkempt at the moment. The ragged gray female who had lead the way there approached and knelt before him.

_"I have brought the intruders as requested my lord. The imperial is a nuisance... But the rest gave us no real trouble."_ Eludin stood to his impressive full height and walked around the group slowly, appearing to inspect them with a thoughtful look. He reached out toward Nakusha but thought better of it when she tensed and hissed at him, but he chuckled. 

_"Why look at you all! A feast fit for a king! But before I decide whether or my people and I are going to have you for dinner, tell me why you have invaded my home?"_ Eludin spoke with mild amusement as his guests recoiled in surprise. They had walked into a den of cannibals!! For a long moment Fadona was too shocked to speak, then she took a deep steadying breath and stepped forward to answer his question.

_"We never intended to intrude on your home sir, my friends and I are searching for our leader who was abducted by the Thalmor, more than a month ago. If you can allow us to leave we will continue our search elsewhere. What say you lord Eludin?"_

 _"I say... You have come her in vain. If there were any Dominion soldiers here, they'd be in our stew pots already. Altmer is delicious... I suggest you look elsewhere for your friend before I get hungry."_ The Pahmar-Raht Khajiit waved them away, losing interest quickly. Since the travelers fought against the oppressive and stifling Aldmeri Dominion, he would not feel right eating them... Even if the high elf had the bearing of a Thalmor soldier... Fadona bowed quickly and lead the others out of the open space. There were many displeased mutters from the other cannibals, some glaring with open hostility, but they would not go against their King's orders. None of the party allowed themselves to relax until they had gotten back to camp with no sign of pursuit.

_"By Talos that was... How could we not know we were walking into a cannibals den?!"_ Brunwulf shouted as he raked his fingers through his mohawk. He was pacing to work off his adrenaline and frustration, the sudden realization that they had wasted a month fighting their way through that hell hole struck him hard. The Nord stopped with his fists clenched and then picked up a crate of vegetables and threw it violently into a tree, splintering it and storming off into the woods. Tyreyn and Amirh cleaned up the mess and then the Imperial found Brun hacking down a small tree with his sword. He watched for a couple of minutes until the tree fell noisily before speaking.

_"What is wrong old friend? That was quite the outburst."_ Brunwulf dropped his sword and stood with his chest heaving for a minute before facing him with pain and anger in his eyes. He shook with emotion as he answered.

_"We wasted a month... A month fighting our way through beasts and human filth! The entire time we were in that cesspool of a city those Thalmor monsters were going Gods only know what to Mira! She could be **fucking dead** for all we know!!! We should have done better. I should have fought harder to save her... This is my fault! Mira hired me to protect her and I couldn't stop that scum from taking her! Gods if they killed her... I-I..." _Brun sat down on a tree stump, put his head in his hands and groaned deeply. Tyreyn understood where he was coming from since the Nord had always taken his job seriously but this time he was wrong! So he walked over and put his hands firmly on his friend's shoulders, grinning when Brun jumped and looked up quickly.

_"Man I'm sorry, but that's utter bullshit! You said nine of them ambushed you with poisoned arrows? Entire armies can be taken down by archers with a high ground advantage, so the six of you didn't stand much chance..."_ The larger man opened his mouth to argue only for Tyreyn to cut him off,

_"Before you even start I'm shutting you down. You can't take full responsibility for what happened to the girl... Even though it's obvious you care about her. As for wasting time in Orcrest... It was a fifty-fifty shot and your group handled it well! Now... Think about it, do you really believe the Thalmor would kill a unique and valuable prisoner?"_ Brunwulf's mouth closed on a protest as his brow furrowed in thought. Tyreyn's logic was pretty sound, being so negative didn't make sense. He should take a page from Mira's book and be optimistic but cautious.

_"No, I guess they wouldn't... So the next step is scoping out the fort. I'll ask Amirh to scout the place and see if it looks occupied.... Thanks Ty."_ He stood up straight and walked back to camp in a much better mood. He apologized to the others genuinely and they all just nodded. As far as they were concerned no one had gotten hurt, and he hadn't broken anything important so it was fine. Brun asked Amirh if he could take a look around the fort without being spotted and report back if there was anyone there. The young Redguard nodded seriously and agreed to leave before the dawn watch started. Truth be told he wanted to go right then but it was getting late and it would be difficult to see what he needed in pitch blackness. Knowing there was a plan in place settled all their nerves a bit though, and the twins set to work making dinner. All nine of them ate their fill and fell into their bedrolls shortly after. Orcrest had been an exhausting ordeal and they needed to rest! Zylven took the first watch as the others slept, and the night passed peacefully...

Mira woke alone in her cell in the early hours of the morning which wasn't unusual, but when more than an hour passed with no sign of her tormentors she realized something had to be up... This was the first day since her capture that her fitful sleep hadn't been broken up by torture and questioning. Her first real thought was how uncomfortable her new gag was! That was the price she paid for maiming Ulotan though, and she'd happily do it again given the chance. For once she had bitten someone who didn't taste terrible, but that may have only been because she was so hungry... The beast inside lamented the fact that she hadn't swallowed those small pieces. Honestly Mira herself regretted that too, she was starving! The respite from the torture room was welcome, but she was concerned about what it could mean. Sad as it was Mira had gotten used to the routine and with the interruption she had no idea what to do with herself. She almost wished for Loruen or Aroniel to come down and bug her, at least then she could piss them off... If they took her gag off that is. Mira flexed her muscles carefully against the pull of her shackles just trying to find a small pinch of relief and then she felt a little bit of give!!! Weeks of fruitless struggle and suddenly there was a ray of hope! She might get out of this yet... The Bosmer was nothing if not patient, She gently shifted and felt the small weak spot in her restraints. It was at the very edge of her limited range of motion but if she really worked she could exploit it! With the gag in place she couldn't smile but her bared teeth would suffice. Unsure of when the Thalmor agents would come back Mira conserved her strength, she would need it to try and escape tonight! Rather than focus on the gnawing pain of her empty stomach she allowed herself to daydream. A simple fantasy of walking in the woods under soft sunlight... Hours passed with no change other than growing hunger and apprehension. Had the Bastards left her to die?! Panic loomed over her but then she remembered the weakening shackles and forced herself to relax. Even if they had left her she would get out of this!

Outside the dank cellar Mira occupied Aroniel, Viraia, and Ohtene were being handed goblets of her blood. All three Altmer wore varying looks of excitement and nerves, though Aroniel looked near backing out he remembered what the others had said and steeled himself. Soon they'd have no reason to mock him! As one they lifted their cups and drank the blood. Viraia made a disgusted face and gagged at the coppery taste flooding her mouth, then her eyes rolled up to the whites and she stumbled back into the wall behind her! As she sank back with her body jerking and twitching, both men downed their portions with a gasp and the cups fell with a loud clatter. Ohtene flinched at the sensation of things shifting and changing within him... His spine hunched forward as he groaned deeply. Aroniel fared no better as he fell to his knees panting. Then the changes began for real! Bones creaking and muscles straining as they lengthened and bulked up, clothing tearing because of the growth. Aroniel screamed at the unbearable feeling of his skull changing shape, near the end it changed to a beastly snarl! The fat Justiciar had become a bulky, soft looking white saber cat, growling in pain and confusion as the transformation stopped. Ohtene was taking longer and was more stoic, taking the pain with choked groans and gasps. In his natural form the young high elf was an impressive almost eight feet tall, with an unusually powerful build for his kind. When the change was complete he had grown into a massive golden beast over ten feet tall with a body that made his elven form look almost frail!!! A feral roar left his mouth as he stretched to his full height and turned to look slowly around him. His glowing green eyes settled on the smaller white male and he snarled viciously. New territorial instincts completely over riding his usual logic... Ohtene stalked toward Aroniel who stood his ground, growling warily. His dark amber eyes eventually lowering in submission but it was not enough for Ohtene! He roared and slashed at the weaker male and Aroniel snapped back at him defensively. Before any of the other Thalmor could stop them the predators were brawling intensely! In the same moment Viraia's struggle had reached a breaking point... Her body rejected the beast blood and she convulsed on the floor, vomiting up the blood and continuing to retch long after her stomach was empty. She sobbed and shrieked at the pain and then suddenly everything stopped... Her heart had given out with the strain.

Things were going just as poorly for Aroniel as Ohtene easily overpowered him, slamming the snowy male into the bars of the cage they stood in. Aroniel tried to fight back with swipes of his claws and snapping fangs but his efforts only seemed to irritate Ohtene even more. The massive golden male pinned his enemy to the wall and sank his saber like fangs into his throat and his claws pierced the soft belly below! Aroniel collapsed with a shocked gurgling yelp, bleeding profusely from his torn throat and holding tightly to his gut. It was a vain effort though... Nothing would stem that river of blood! Ulotan watched all of this with a strange air of detachment... Outside, his expression was as dead and cold as ever, but internally he was cursing this outcome. Mira had remained fully in control of herself every moment he had seen her in action, beast or elven form didn't seem to matter. What Ulotan didn't realize is that such control had come with years of practice and extreme willpower. Along with the fact that she had willingly accepted the gift directly from Hircine as a reward. Ohtene and the others had essentially stolen it... The other five soldiers watched in stunned disgust as Ohtene began devouring Aroniel's body, blood and gore splattering with the sound of torn muscle and breaking bones. Nyrith and Helende went white, Anaedan groaned low in his throat. Loruen fled the area with her hands over her mouth! Erinde was the only one who appeared unaffected, but as a necromancer she was used to such unpleasant sights. Eventually there was nothing left of Aroniel but scraps and his attention turned to Viraia. Nothing could safely be done to get her body out, they could only wait out the time it would take for him to change back, so they filed back into the fort and left him to his grisly meal.

In her own cell Mira faintly heard the commotion from outside, but then the sounds died out again and there was only silence. None of the Altmer came down either... She was completely in the dark about what was going on around her and she didn't like it! Just to reassure herself she flexed against her shackles and felt that little bit of give. She was satisfied with that, but still wished she knew what was going on up there. Of course nothing would come of that wish... Mira allowed her mind to drift again. Thinking back to her days in Skyrim with the circus, it almost broke her heart to remember, but the bittersweet feeling was better than giving into her worry. Gods how she missed them all! Particularly Taraji and her parents... It was growing late and Mira slowly gave in to exhaustion. The entire day had passed with her stuck in the cell after thirty-six previous days of near constant torment, and no one had even come in to see if she was still alive!


	27. Rescue and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally come to the time that Mira's friends will storm the abandoned fort and rescue her from just over a month of torment at Ulotan's hands. Now that she doesn't have to remain strong and keep her secrets the poor girl falls apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long break between chapters. I lost all motivation when I didn't know where I was taking the story next. After reading through my notes I realized that what I had written didn't feel deep enough. Mira has been through serious trauma and no one is strong enough to go through that unaffected.

Ulotan woke the morning after his mostly failed experiment in just as much pain as the day before, and with a deep groan he set about slowly preparing for the day ahead, dressing was difficult and painful with his injuries. He hoped speaking to Ohtene would lift his black mood. The loss of two elite soldiers did not look good in his reports, so there must be some measure of success if he is not to lose his esteemed position! Ulotan strode quickly to the massive steel cage outside to check on his assistant and is disappointed to find Ohtene is still in beast form. The creature's ears perk up as he approaches but there is no real intelligence or recognition in his bright green eyes, in fact he charges the bars and snarls violently. The Altmer is annoyed by the entire situation, Mira had been impressively cunning and fiery as a beast, but here is Ohtene with teeth and claws bared... Slobbering at him! 

The beast in Ohtene's head was raging, predatory instincts completely out of control. Where Mira had known what to expect and made an effort to understand this new side of herself, the young high elf had been unprepared and the powerful predator took advantage of his weakness to overpower his mind. New smells and sounds assaulted his senses and the raw desire to hunt, kill, and possibly rut was all the new were could think of. Not that the last option was really on the table with no suitable females nearby, but a young male typically had such urges at the forefront of their minds. Hunger topped the list now though, he had finished off two people, but a third stood injured before him and just out of reach....

_"Hungry..."_ Ohtene's beastly mouth rasped in a low growl. Ulotan's sculpted brow raised, he hadn't expected words from his assistant in this state. Capacity for speech was at least a small good sign. The next second proved that it might be the only one he would get though, because Ohtene reached a huge paw through the bars and grazed his injured arm with extended claws. The torturer stepped back smoothly and tutted at him like a disappointed father,

_"Ah ah ah! None of that Ohtene. Keep your claws to yourself or you'll be punished."_ His former assistants ears twitch at the words and then he snarls irritably. Lowering his head with narrowed eyes and bared teeth. A few growls of clumsy half formed words pass his lips before he manages to answer,

_"Try it... Little... Man..."_ If Ohtene could understand speech and form a coherent, if defiant response then there was hope for this yet! Ulotan grinned broadly and then laughed as the huge predator hissed angrily. He supposed his smile looked like a threat, after all the baring of teeth was rarely a friendly signal, and a smile from Ulotan was... Disturbing and most definitely threatening. The only reason that Altmer ever smiled was the thought or act of causing pain. Ohtene would either submit to being trained as a useful asset or his defiance would lead to him being re-educated. No matter which path he took Ulotan was determined to make this a success.

_"I'm going to need you to shift back to your natural form Ohtene. It is time to return home and make you into one of the Dominion's best soldiers."_ Ulotan said proudly and looked up at the towering beast with a manic gleam in his cold blue eyes. The expression soured at the beasts next words.

_"No. This way... I am strong... The elf is weak."_ The predator recoiled at the idea of letting his elven host take control back. Ohtene was afraid of the creature now sharing his mind and it thought he was pathetic, not worthy of being at the wheel of their body. He would not fall back into slumber and let them be controlled by this strange high elf. But Ohtene began fighting back against the powerful presence in control of his body. Pain crossing the beastly face as it struggled to stop him.

_"Yes! Let me back out, I am Ohtene Valentius, a soldier of the Aldmeri Dominion, and this is not my true form!"_ He cried in something closer to his natural voice, causing the beast to clutch it's head and claw at whatever caused this phantom pain in their mind. Snarls and whimpers flowed freely and shifted slowly toward more human groans until Ohtene sat crouched before Ulotan. Naked, trembling, and bathed in sweat after forcing his way back to the form he was born to. His sense of success was brief though, as the beast receded unwillingly he became aware of another angry voice hissing through his thoughts. Hircine was enraged by the theft of his champions power. He began to roar in Ohtene's head. 

_"THIEF AND USURPER, YOU WILL SUFFER AT MY HAND FOR THIS! NEVER WILL YOU KNOW PEACE AGAIN!!!"_ The young Altmer cried out in pain, shaking his head and clutching at it desperately as the daedra continued to bellow. Ulotan watched this unexpected turn with irritation burning in his cold blue eyes. When the screaming apologies and writhing didn't stop he knocked his subordinate out with a powerful kick and had him brought to a cell on the opposite side of the fort from Mira's. This place was no longer secure enough to suit the torturers needs. After dropping Ohtene in a stone room with an iron door, the Justiciar used a transport scroll to travel to the nearest Thalmor embassy and recruit more men to make the move. Unknown to any of the soldiers under his command, Amirh watched from the shadows under the wall as many high elves appeared by magic and began making preparations to move. The thief was unable to spot Mira, or investigate any further without getting caught, but now he knew they had reason to hurry!

Amirh sprinted back into camp and stopped by the fire, bending over with his hands on his knees to pant breathlessly. Nakusha handed him a waterskin and all of them waited impatiently for him to be able to speak. To speed things along Fadona asked if they should get ready to head to the fort. Amirh nodded rapidly and the rest of the group set to work packing up their camp to rescue Mira. After a month of grueling searching there was a sense of relief and urgency flooding each of them, even the trio that had not met the wood elf felt it. Nakusha, Zylven, and Tyreyn could tell that the group's leader meant a lot to their friends, she had to for them all to make such an effort to rescue her. The young Redguard had finally caught his breath and managed to tell them what he saw.

_"I didn't see any sign of Mira outside, but there was a lot of Thalmor activity around the fort. Definitely more than nine Justiciars, it looked like they were getting ready to leave."_

_"Then we'll need to hurry, and we'll have a fight on our hands. Looking forward to kicking some Altmer ass. No offense Zylven."_ Brunwulf growled as he sheathed his sword and flexed the bulky muscles in his arms. The high elf just chuckled and waved him off. He knew how the warrior felt, and would have been the same if something happened to his Nakusha. All nine of them were prepared to leave quickly and they arrived at the abandoned fort within two hours, stopping a short distance from the walls to discuss a strategy and then splitting up to do their parts. Fa'hirr, Amirh, and Zylven would create a distraction with flaming arrows fired over the walls from separate points, while Ravyn, Fadona, and Nakusha would follow the warriors through the main gates and fire a barrage of spells among the enemy soldiers to sow confusion. Brunwulf intended to fight his way inside and find Mira, but the best laid plans often don't go the way heroes expect. The Thalmor put up even more of a fight than they could have predicted....

_"It is time to break free little huntress."_ Hircine's echoing voice pulled Mira from restless dreams and she groaned then her ears twitched at the commotion coming from above her. There was screaming, faint sounds of battle, and magical explosions. Whatever was going on outside the Lord of Hunters was right, this was her chance to get free! She took a slow, steadying deep breath and forced herself to straighten up as much as her binds would allow. Stretching her arms down to the very limit and feeling that bit of give once more. The effort quickly made her start to sweat, but she continued to push. With a loud squeal the bar holding her elbows and wrists together broke and as soon as they were apart she could break the collar around her neck and the shackles at her ankles. Panting raggedly Mira had to just lay face down for several minutes after she got free, her muscles screaming from exertion and changing position for the first time in more than a day. 

_"You must get up... The bitch is coming..."_ Her beast spirit growled wearily. She struggled to her feet and walked unsteadily toward the bars of her cell. Studying the gaps between them she let out a humorless laugh as she realized that she would only be able to fit through them thanks to losing so much weight in her captivity... It would hurt in a few places her upper body, ribs, and hips hadn't lost much girth, but the soft padding was absolutely gone. Groaning deeply she struggled out of the cell and hobbled down the narrow aisle between cells. Less than a minute later, Loruen blocked her path out of the dungeon with a smug and cocky smirk, striding toward Mira while frost spread over her arms.

_"Looks like you told the truth about your friends coming for you, but they're too late! There's no way an emaciated little pest like you, and a handful of second rate warriors will ever defeat dozens of Thalmor agents! I will keep you from escaping and regain my former glory!!!"_ The high elf looked almost deranged in her determination to recapture Mira and get her position back. Mira saw her through a haze of red, and the beast in her surged forward to attack their tormentor, the one who made all this suffering possible. Loruen matched her savage snarl and fired ice spikes at the malnourished predator. The first freezing missile hit its mark while Mira ducked the second and rammed into the Altmer hard! Loruen yelled in pain as she was knocked to the floor, pulling up a magical shield to block Mira's next vicious slash. The werecat continued her onslaught without pause and the shield began to crack apart slowly until she closed her hands into fists and slammed them down onto it. The spell fizzled out and Mira's fists hit Loruen's chest, knocking the air from her lungs. She rolled away gasping for air and coughing harshly. She wasn't fast enough to avoid Mira's claws raking her back and then across her chest when sh turned to face her again, a scream tore through her at the searing pain from the deep cuts that opened up. The wounds snapped something in the Altmer's mind and she blasted fire at her enemy, some of the flames burning her face and neck. The rest set the ceiling alight.

_"I'll kill you for that you little bitch!!! Ulotan doesn't need you anymore now..."_ Loruen shrieked and sent a fireball toward Mira to explode against the dirt floor at her feet. The blaze made Mira's beastly mind race, fear and anger giving her strength. She pushed through the pain and leapt at Loruen, closing her teeth on the soldier's throat. The deep puncture wounds missed anything vital but were still bleeding heavily when Mira dropped her. Not knowing for sure if the Altmer was dead and not caring, she bolted for the stairs to the outside. Helende and Nyrith blocked her escape just a few yards from the door. Nyrith fired several arrows at her and hit her mark with each, but adrenaline flooded Mira and she didn't even slow her wild charge at the two women. She ran into them at full speed with her head tucked down. Helende took the hit first, feeling like a battering ram had hit her face. The blow knocked her out, which was more merciful than being conscious as the werecats back claws tore into her belly on the way past. The tracker clutched at Mira's fur to keep from being trampled and stabbed a small dagger into the wasted muscle of her shoulder repeatedly. With the Altmer as a cushion between her and the heavy wooden door she barreled into the object blocking her path. A strangled shriek left Nyrith's lips as her ribs broke and pierced her lungs, and her spine fractured in the impact. She stared in disbelief as her vision faded and the violent beast they had imprisoned for weeks busted the sturdy door down and stepped over her to freedom. 

The scene outside was utter chaos, blazing fires, screams of pain and panic, and the clash of metal on metal. Mira searched the billowing black smoke for familiar faces and spotted Ravyn and Fadona, cloaked in flame and terrorizing soldiers in shining elven armor, including one bandaged man with a white mohawk. The twins were back to back across the courtyard. Now... Where was Brun? Despite their difficult beginning she had come to care for and respect the towering Nord. She let out a panicked snarl as two Altmer approached him from behind with weapons drawn. Before she had even consciously decided she was moving swiftly to stop them. One man died easily under her fangs while the second had reached Brunwulf and the elf struggled to gain the upper hand. When a third appeared and joined the fray Mira snapped and knocked both away from her friend. Brun took the chance to dispatch his foe while he struggled to regain his balance and turned just in time to see Mira standing over Zylven, covered in bloody wounds and about to gut the Altmer. _"No! Mira stop, he's an ally. Not Thalmor!!!"_

Mira glanced down at the man laying prone in the dirt. He had dropped his sword and held his hands up in surrender. He wore simple black leather armor and hadn't tried to attack her again. The Justiciars had all been relentless, even as they died. This, and the fact that an Argonian woman ran to his defence convinced her not to kill him. All desire and energy to fight drained from her at once. She turned toward Brunwulf to speak when her eyes suddenly rolled back and she collapsed. He jumped forward to catch her before she hit the dirt and the beast form receded, leaving her naked in his arms. Zylven and Nakusha got their first look at the woman they had fought to save and the former Dominion soldier wanted to weep at the condition his brethren had put her in. New scars and open wounds covered her along with burns and broken arrow shafts from her escape. A knife protruded from her shoulder blade as well.... Beyond all the injuries this poor girl was half staved and he knew exactly the sort of emotional turmoil she would face to recover from Thalmor interrogation... Especially more than a month in the hands of that expert... Ulotan. Zylven shuddered with revulsion and fear at the thought of that monster. 

_"Oh gods, Mira... I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner..."_ Brunwulf muttered brokenly. Nakusha moved forward cautiously, examining the tiny Bosmer. She reached out and gently gripped the merc's shoulder. 

_"We need to get her out of here, take her outside the gates. Zylven and I will round up the others and when we are far enough away Fadona and I will heal her. It's going to be alright Brun, just take care of her for a little while."_ He nodded, steeling his expression and lifting Mira into his arms carefully. He despaired at how much easier it was to carry her now, at how gaunt her normally soft, smiling face was. The dark circles under her eyes, hollowed cheeks, and cracked lips hurt him like a physical blow. Reminding himself that it was over, and she was with him now, he waited for the rest of the little group to appear. Several minutes pass before they do, the fort is beginning to collapse when they show up. The ten men and women flee the area quickly, making it a couple of miles before Brun insisted they stop and heal Mira. Fadona and Nakusha lay her out and inspect the large amount of damage. Fa'hirr offers up some of Mira's own magicka potions to help with the process. The dark elf and Argonian healers work quickly to remove several arrows and the dagger from her skin and close up the knife wounds and burns. There isn't much they can do about the scars the young woman gained in her captivity. Fadona knows that will annoy Mira to no end... She has always avoided marring her skin with any other marks than the scar on her ribs. After everything they can do has been done they clean her up and put a soft dress on her before they continued to put distance between themselves and Mira's former prison.

During the battle Fadona and Ravyn had fought Ulotan, Erinde, and a handful of nameless soldiers just as Mira made her entrance to the courtyard. Had she been in her right mind the wood elf would have torn the interrogator to shreds. As things stood the brilliant Altmer realized the tide was turning in favor of his enemies and he would not allow himself to die at the hands of these vermin. No, he had far too much work to do molding Ohtene into the perfect weapon for the Dominion! In his haste to escape Ulotan dropped his field journal... Or half of it any way. Fadona had found the half describing his methods but he retained the half that contained the information about stealing Mira's blood and what had happened afterward. Now he stood in another facility glaring down at the broken man in the cell. Ohtene mumbled incoherent apologies and pleaded for relief from someone who clearly wasn't there. 

_"Shut up you damned fool!"_ He snapped at the young man. Ohtene flinched and fell silent for a few seconds but started mumbling and sobbing again before long. In his natural form he was useless, unable to focus talking to himself, the beast, and to Hircine. As a beast he was unruly and violent, unwilling to take direction and ready to eat anyone in his path. Ulotan would need to re-educate this petulant child, enforcing the lesson that he was now a god as far as Ohtene was concerned. If his commands were followed then the beast would be rewarded... If not there would be no mercy. With a devious smile at the prospect of breaking the powerful predator and remaking it for his uses, Ulotan turned and gathered his tools to set to work....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this is up to my usual standards or truly gets my point across, but I wanted to post it anyway. After five months of staring at my notes I'm somewhat satisfied with the rewrites I made. If you have any questions or critiques I'd love to hear them. Since I still have no idea where I want to go from here and haven't written any notes after the events of this chapter I'm not sure when the next update will be. There's still more to come though. Lots of love if you've stuck with me this far.


End file.
